<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories of a Goddess by kuroipit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023210">Memories of a Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroipit/pseuds/kuroipit'>kuroipit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot Collection, Past Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroipit/pseuds/kuroipit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each goddess has their perspective when it involves quarreling with other gods. Four goddesses came to be before the Holy War took over their lives. Not all are reincarnated as mortals. Some are found in ancient relics that can cause danger for one who wields it. Although, in this case, the goddesses awake to deal with Hades and Athena. They meet the Gold Saints, forming bonds with them in the process along with learning about their current incarnations and vessels during the time. [This story will consist of multiple one-shots, some chapters connect with each other.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Shion/Original Female Character(s), Cancer Manigoldo/Original Female Character(s), Gemini Defteros/Original Female Character(s), Sagittarius Sisyphos/Original Female Character(s), Virgo Asmita/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home Sweet Home (Sagittarius Part I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a young woman who stares at the dark sky every night. Her attraction to the moon takes a claim of what everyone sees in her, a goddess. The woman's presence is refined as she is born from an aristocratic family. Her appearance, lady-like and proper, quickly caught the public's eye. Her long dark green hair braided in a ponytail and hidden under a velvet bonnet, and her body wearing a victorian rose-pattern petticoat. Her chocolate irises appear gentle. The woman's upbringing, however, did not shelter her from the dangers. </p><p>Rumors of ghosts whispering members of the mansion to their untimely death begin to surface. Staff members were afraid to come inside for work. Family members accuse each other of the murders, unaware of the real culprit. This poor woman would soon be the next victim. A murder mystery soon became a massacre. This woman needed help. Before she became the next victim. "Ma'am, the Pope has responded to your request. He has sent one of the Saints to investigate this matter. The Saint will arrive tomorrow morning," one of the maids spoke. The lady of the house, Sabine, was one of the few survivors in House Esten. Lady Sabine, a woman of 26 years, sits at a garden table in the middle of the courtyard. With the murder of her parents, Sabine had moved her siblings out of the mansion to live with other family members. Something was out to target the household. "Thank you, Esmerelda. You can head home. I don't want you to tire though," Sabine said as she looks around, admiring the shrubs and trees in bloom. Roses, lilies, azaleas, and magnolias could be seen within eyesight. The scenery is peaceful and beautiful, but Sabine had a feeling something is off. Every week, someone disappears.</p><p>Every night, the moon appears red for one minute. Something is different. As a child, the stories of a Holy War filled the early evening. The history behind the family's trusted artifact explained their involvement. The glass Lunar Disk that changes form in the moonlight. It appears to be a mirror placed in a rusted copper crescent-shaped stand decorated in sapphire and ruby jewels, the mirror itself is circular and unscathed over the centuries. The mirror itself changes form every time it is displayed directly towards the moon. The Lunar Disk is a relic that holds the apparent soul of Selene, the goddess of the moon. The Lunar Disk has been passed down through generations, but it was rarely used. No one had enough strength to call the goddess. Somehow, Sabine is different. Hearing a woman's voice when she approaches the Lunar Disk, seeing a red moon, and feeling a strange power is not common. She could tell the stories involving the Holy War would be proven true. The Lunar Disk was becoming more dangerous. </p><p>"Do you think you can escape?"</p><p>"You are a vessel."</p><p>"Each mortal that is taken away to test if they have power. Each has failed and died."</p><p>"You can be the one we're looking for. Or you may die as well face the darkness."</p><p>"If you don't prove your worth then you'll be forgotten."</p><p>The voices carried throughout the mansion. During the evening, the voices grow louder. Sabine can only wait for her possible savior to arrive. Hours pass into the evening, Sabine locks herself in her bedroom. She had planned to retire for the night and do her best to catch some sleep. The forest surrounding the mansion is void of life. The trees are dying and the animals only left corpses.</p><p>"Heh, the woman still stands. No one else is in the mansion." </p><p>"That settles it. Garuda has mentioned the possible resurrections of the gods. Lord Thanatos wishes to eliminate the obstacles."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"There is the Goddess of the Moon. She wasn't involved in many politics, but her power has some influence. She provides a light in the darkness and we must put a stop to that." </p><p>A crash wakes the woman up. Her eyes are wide with fear. Only a flame lit on a candlewick keeping the woman comfort. As Sabine sits up, she wipes the sweat off her forehead. This feeling in her chest was warm, but there is an uneasy feeling. </p><p>
  <em>"They are here. Your being is in danger."</em>
</p><p>Sabine, now wearing a long pastel nightgown, hurries out of bed and runs to the library. Footsteps can be heard scrambling through the halls. Sabine was able to hide inside a secret passage. She had to reach the Lunar Disk that is displayed in her late father's study room. The woman could sense the ghosts roaming her home and it scares her. She was only able to move in the dark, yet she could see fine. </p><p>"Come out mortal!"</p><p>"You're just going to meet your end. Enjoy it!"</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Reaching the front gates of the mansion, a man stands at the entrance. .He can smell the old blood that stains the grass. During the day, the mansion appears normal but when the sun sets it is easy to smell death. Seeing a broken window gave way to something that is not right. "This is the place. I was told the Lady would be here. Possible rumors of ghosts have recently killed members of her family. This cosmos reeks." The man said before he heads inside. <br/>
He couldn't use the front door due to it being locked, but the broken window on the second floor. "The woman is the vessel. And the specters know it." The man leaps through the opening. He lands in a guest room. The armor in the box slightly rattles. Quickly, the man searches the mansion. His goals are to locate the woman and defeat the specters. And he knew time is short. The race to locate Sabine has begun. </p><p>The vibrations and sounds of furniture being destroyed easily take place. Each room is being inspected with no warning. Two specters stood in the library. A few bedrooms are raided and no one could be found, this causes both specters to become impatient. Their goal is to kill one woman. One mortal. Why would it be so difficult? Each room is not guarded and no one could be found. </p><p>"I have a better idea. We can draw her out." The one specter smirks as butterflies fly out of his palm and travel afar. The translucent butterflies travel everywhere illuminating the halls and rooms with vibrant colors. "Papillon Myu, smart thinking. Let's see how long this woman will hide," the low-rank specter snickers as he watches the butterflies travel. </p>
<hr/><p>Sabine finds her way to the lower floor. She steps into her little brother's bedroom. The room displays victorian furniture. Before she takes another step, a man quietly enters the room. Sabine and the man lock eyes and instead of screaming, she pulls out a knife for protection. Her hand slightly trembles, but her grip is steady. "You must be Lady Sabine. I am the Sagittarius Saint, Sisyphus, who is sent by Pope Sage," Sisyphus introduces himself. The woman quietly moves to the bedroom door and locks it. She lets out a sigh of relief. To think her savior came in time to save her came true.</p><p>"The ghosts have been killing members of the mansion. My parents are the first to be killed then, several servants. Each night, someone dies. At night, the moon turns red. As if hinting something ominous." Sabine explains to Sisyphus as she sits on the bed. Sisyphus moves to sit in a chair. His features catching Sabine's attention. His height, his looks, his clothes, everything catches her eye. This is her first time meeting a Saint, however, in a bedroom is not the first suggestion. Sisyphus listens to the woman. Her being here meant this woman is a possible vessel. He could see a faint cosmo radiating in his presence. "Your family...They are descendants of Selene. Because of the Holy War, the Lunar Disk is necessary to call upon her to protect the night in case Hades takes advantage." Sisyphus adds. Sabine lowers her head. The stories were true and her fate is sealed.</p><p>"The Lunar Disk, it's in the den. I need to retrieve it. It can be used, correct?" Sabine said. Sisyphus nods and he removes his box from his shoulders. Sabine turns her attention to the large metal box. The design displays a Sagittarius. The gold box shined in the reflection of the moonlight. From the window, the moon is easily spotted. Sabine's attention immediately turns to it. Her red irises begin to glow in response. The woman was being drawn to the moon again. Before she could ignite her cosmo, Sisyphus grabs her arm. As he opens his mouth, Sisyphus spots a butterfly. Within seconds, Sisyphus pulls Sabine to his chest and leaps into the air. The butterfly turns into a needle and flies towards them. "So, this one is indeed skilled." Sisyphus thought as he dodges the attack. Sabine snaps out of her trance to see a glowing needle. "What just...?" She questions. "We need to retrieve the Lunar Disk. Then I'll handle the specters." Sisyphus said. Sabine is set on her feet and she heads for the door.</p><p>"Wait," Sisyphus says as he pulls the chain from the box. Sabine turns around to see gold armor standing upright for display. The armor stands on its fours with a bow propped. The armor is magnificent. The armor breaks apart to vanish then appears on Sisyphus' body. The man holds a golden bow in his hand. He leads the way by making sure Sabine is close by and protected. The two see more butterflies fly around the hall. Despite being little tracking devices for Papillon Myu. The butterflies illuminate the halls. Each butterfly they pass would turn into a needle trying to attack them. Sisyphus shields Sabine as he aims his bow shooting light arrows getting rid of the little pests. </p><p>"Your home is beautiful by the way," Sisyphus said as he and Sabine carefully watch their steps. The fine-art painting hung on the walls. The burgundy painted walls made the hallways darker. "This house has existed for generations. It is one of the famous homes in town, well now infamous. The pleasant times are now painted red in the end. Both parents are murdered, several house staff were slaughtered, and now I'm confirmed to be the vessel. What can I do after this?" Sabine said as she recalls the past events. One by one, people began to vanish and be found as corpses. "I've lost family so I empathize. I wouldn't wish to force you, but if you can lend your services to the Pope... You'll be safe." Sisyphus suggests. "My services, but I am only a Lady. How can I be of use?" Sabine says as she hears a strange voice. </p><p>
  <em>"The power, you can use it..."</em>
</p><p>Without giving it any thought, Sabine leads Sisyphus to a flight of stairs that leads to stairs on the first floor. As Sabine guides Sisyphus safely, the two specters move in silence. The butterflies found Sabine and a Saint. Myu and his subordinate have grins on their faces. "A lonely maiden is protected by a Saint." Myu said, "My fairies are on the mark."</p><p>"Heh heh, let me eat her Myu. Eating a mortal incarnation would be appetizing!" The rodent-faced specter snickers. Now with Sabine's location, Myu and the low ranking specter has a lead. "I'm not one to devour a mortal, but I shall not stop you," Myu said. His vibrant wings brighten the halls, everywhere he appeared. His surplice cloth consists of warm colors compared to his current partner. His pink hair stood out even his eyes appear more insect-like. </p><p>"She's after that wretched goddess!" The low-rank specter almost screeches in anger. Sabine was about to grab the Lunar Disk but Papillon Myu uses his silky thread to get a grip on her hand. Sisyphus' eyes narrow and he aims his bow. Myu and the low-rank specter appears before them. Sabine struggles to move without losing her hands. The silky thread has a tight bind on her hands, moving could chance an injury. </p><p>"So, we finally meet. You are a beauty. It'll be entertaining devouring you." The low-ranking specter says as they glance at Sabine's face. "Don't you dare," Sisyphus readies to fire a light arrow. Myu stands quietly. "Move Saint. This woman has nothing to do with you. She's not your goddess," The low-rank specter orders. "She has nothing to do with you. But to kill the people she loved..." Sisyphus grits his teeth and an arrows strike the low-rank specter in the mouth. The specter falls backward with several light arrows piercing his body. The gasp of pain is choked by blood spilling his mouth. </p><p>"I am just a woman. Why not kill me instead of leaving a massacre in the house? I am not born a goddess nor am raised to be one. Even so..." Sabine feels the silky thread splitting her skin open as she reaches to grab the Lunar Disk. Tears escape her eyes as she could see the dead bodies found in the backyard, the bedroom, no place to escape. To see people like that is something she fears. Myu moves his fingers slightly having the silky thread tighten on the woman. Sisyphus would quickly act, however, Sabine is trapped. If he took a shot at Myu then Sabine could lose her hands. "A night for the specters to hunt." </p><p>A voice rings out and the moon's reflection appears on the Lunar Disk. The Lunar Disk begins to glow and a beam of light shoots into Sabine's chest. The beat of light sends Sabine stumbling back. The threads snap in an instant. Sabine slouches in silence. Myu and Sisyphus do not know what to do. The woman just takes a shot by some light. "Hades was never fond of the light. More so, his followers are pests. This poor woman must be tired and in fear. Ah, but she trusts you Sagittarius and I'll do the same." Sabine spoke, although, her voice isn't hers, "I, Selene will take over for some time. Her strength is not enough for handling you." Sabine strides over to the tall window then unlocks it. She pushes the window open and takes a step out. Sabine begins to float in the air and positions herself in front of the moon. Her cosmo radiating white. Sisyphus and Myu follow her outside. The butterflies Myu exploited are surrounding the mansion. </p><p>"Beautiful skill, but these fairies must vanish. Such creatures used to locate her, and are willing to cause harm..." Sabine says as she raises one arm in the air. A white chair appears from above to burst into multiple rays of light. The shower of light takes out every butterfly. Myu had to use his threads to try avoiding getting his body pierced. <br/>
Sisyphus stands in amazement. This is his first time witnessing a god's power. Sabine has a gentle smile on her face as she watches Myu keep his distance. The butterflies in the mansion also disappeared due to the Lunar Disk's presence. Once the light shower ends, Sabine turns her attention to Sisyphus. "I am powerful, but this body is weak. Please handle Papillon Myu for me. I will be your support as an additional source of power," She said. Sisyphus sees the confident expression that Sabine displays. He returns the smile.</p><p>"I'll take the lead." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Midnight Lady (Sagittarius II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The goddess of the moon watches the Gold Saint and surplice fight each other. The level of strength is evenly matched. Sabine carefully watches the event occur. Selene’s power is used to prevent the fairies (butterflies) from returning. “Hades must still be resting. Of course, that seal must be weakening by now. Though, if he isn’t here then why are his specters traveling out of their way?” Selene thought, “And my resurrection is troubling for him, but who else would know I am here?” The trail of thought vanishes as Myu teleports for a moment. Sisyphus looks around to see where Myu went. Sabine can still sense his cosmo. The area is silent. </p><p><br/>“I’ll trap you first,” Myu says as he appears behind Sabine. She quickly turns around to be grabbed by the throat. Myu smirks as he squeezes his grip on her. “My fairies cannot play due to your existence.” He snarls in irritation. Sabine tries to breathe as Myu chokes her. Her body struggles to break free. Sisyphus hurries to the two to only be stopped by Myu raising his free hand towards him. “Keep moving and she’ll die quickly,” Myu warns him. Sisyphus grits his teeth. He had to think of something and now. Sabine suddenly feels her skin being pierced. Blood slowly pricks out of the tiny holes in her skin. “See? This woman is only a mortal. She can easily die,” Myu spoke. <br/></p><p>“I can...say the same for you,” Sabine smiles as her cosmo displays itself once more. She closes her eyes causing both her and Myu to temporarily freeze in time. Even if Myu couldn’t release her, Sabine has full control. Her brown irises now glowing gold. Sisyphus aims his arrow and readies it. “Let me give you a fair warning child. Laying a hand on a God is not forgivable. His squabble with Athena does not involve me,” Sabine said. Sisyphus fires his arrow immediately. Sabine takes a soft breath as the arrow flies into Myu’s chest. <em>“This is against my standard...However, never lay a hand on a god. No matter if they host a mortal vessel.”</em> With those words, Sabine’s body begins to glow. Her bangs slowly rising as the cosmo began to flare up. A flick of her wrist causes the whole area to be hidden in white light. Sisyphus isn’t able to see a thing until his eyes are open. He gasps as he finds Sabine laying on the ground. Her body drained, unable to move. Sabine breathes softly.</p><p><br/><em>“Waning and Waxing, a skill only allowed when punishing a being. Although, I’m glad I didn’t use its full strength or it would have been deadly for me,”</em> Selene’s voice could be heard. Sisyphus lowers to the ground. He carefully picks Sabine up. He carries her bridal-style and walks back inside the mansion. No one to chase after them, he places Sabine in a bedroom. Tucking the woman in her bed. Once settling Sabine in a room, Sisyphus finds another room to occupy. He removes his armor and clothes before getting into bed. The short-lived fight didn’t exhaust him but traveling far took some toll. The man needed to rest and also look out for the woman. The good thing is that both are safe.</p><hr/><p><br/>The next morning is uneventful. Rain pours down as the grey clouds took over the sky. A maid arrives at the mansion. The broken glass pieces remain in the grass. Ashes of the Papillon surplice washed away. Sabine is already awake, clean, and dressed. She doesn’t bother Sisyphus and allows him to sleep in. The woman greets her maid at the door. The two women converse and head to the kitchen. </p><p><br/>Sabine explains what she could remember last night, giving enough details on who saved her and who committed the crimes. The maid is happy to hear the news. Sabine looks down at the teacup sitting on the counter. “The real question is should I head to Sanctuary. If I do go then I’ll be able to protect everyone and deal with the Holy War.” Sabine said. The maid heads to the pantry to make lunch. She grabs the loaves of bread, spices, and other ingredients. </p><p><br/>“My Lady, I am not an advisor. Though as the vessel and the family’s prized spirit, I recommend doing what is considered justice. You must do what is right, and your savior is a looker. I suggest following him,” The young maid says. Her bright eyes are lit as she clasps her hands together. Sabine gives the young maid a deadpan expression. She had met Sisyphus last night and even her maid sees him as handsome. Then again, this young woman is easily distracted. Sabine takes a seat at the kitchen table. Before her parents’ deaths, the topic of finding a suitor came to mind. A topic, Sabine personally avoided. </p><p><br/>“I can’t believe this…” She mutters in disbelief. The maid giggles in excitement. Sabine sighs as she watches her maid cook happily. “If a man like him had saved me then I would not complain,” The maid says with cheer. “I just can’t believe this,” Sabine repeats. Entering the kitchen is Sisyphus. He wears his shirt, pants, and shoes. “Good afternoon,” He greets the women. The maid shyly nods and Sabine drinks her tea. “Thank you, Sisyphus. I guess we are a good team,” Sabine said. Sisyphus looks at her. <br/>He smiles at her, “It is I who should be thanking you.” Sabine glances at her maid who is immediately flushed in the face. She clears her throat to catch her servant’s attention and stop her from ogling the man. Sabine is not used to seeing this behavior, even when her parents have introduced her to potential suitors. All of them were good looking men with diverse traits, but the young maid had more of a professional behavior when in the presence. “Are you hungry? I can have Ana make us some lunch.” Sabine suggests trying to get her young maid to focus. </p><p><br/>“Ah if that is all right. Some food would be nice. I am not a fickle eater, thank you, Ana.” Sisyphus said as he takes a seat at the round kitchen table. <br/>“...I am thinking. Maybe I should go to Sanctuary with you. At least my family will not be attacked anymore. No one will die.” Sabine said. Sisyphus has a serious expression on his face. He looks at Sabine causing her to look away. Even with possessing Selene, she is not sure if she could be of much help. “Will I be able to help someone?” Sabine questions. “Yes. I will also do my best to protect you in return.” Sisyphus answers.<br/></p><hr/><p><br/>“Please welcome Lady Selene, she is the participate in this Holy War and be a teacher to Lady Athena.” Pope Sage announced to the Gold Saints. Sabine stands next to him, her manners displaying confidence and grace. The men watch the woman in amazement. Her cosmo not hiding from their senses. Sasha, a little girl, steps toward the woman. She hesitates to stand in front of her. Sabine has a gentle smile on her face. Manigoldo laughs in amusement and takes a good look at Sabine. He rubs his chin with his hand as he observes the woman’s features. “She’s the proper type. Hey Sisyphus, did you save this woman because she’s pretty?” Manigoldo questions. </p><p><br/>Sisyphus almost gasps and presses the palm of his hand against his forehead. Manigoldo snickers. Sabine turns her attention to him. “How is he a Gold Saint? His mouth is rather juvenile for a Lady’s tastes.” She teases him. Manigoldo grits his teeth. Sabine is not going to accept disrespect due to her social status nor being a god’s vessel. “Manigoldo, this woman is an ally. Treat her with respect. Lady Sabine has held her own against a specter and even defeated one.” Sisyphus explains. Sasha grabs a hold of Sabine’s hand and looks up at her. Sabine could sense that Athena is sleeping inside the girl. More so, Selene knows. Sasha reminds Sabine of her younger siblings when they were children. Shy and not sure of the unfamiliar surroundings. <br/></p><p>“Before I welcome my stay...If you aren’t too occupied, could you please show me around Sancturay? I think it’s best and I can spend time with the little one,” Sabine said. Pope Sage smiles. The youngest Gold Saint, Leo Regulus, raises his hand in the air. The teenager has a grin on his face. “Can I help them?” He asks. “Your sense of direction is rather lacking.” Virgo Asmita comments. The teenager huffs in embarrassment. “Sisyphus and Regulus, you two may introduce Selene to the Sanctuary. It appears that Athena wishes to accompany you as well,” Pope Sage said. </p><p><br/>Both Gold Saints turn to the Pope. Sasha lightly tugs Sabine’s hand. “You have a room here. Can I show you?” Sasha asks. Sabine looks down at the girl and nods. The two females excuse themselves then leave. Sabine is introduced to the handmaidens as she is led down the hall. The halls were furnished and kept up despite being centuries old. Sabine notices the various paintings that hang on the walls. The atmosphere felt different compared to her home. Here Sabine felt her cosmo take over. Selene is more present as now the people here recognize who she contains. The goddess of the moon, even though she is not a major god, has the power to protect humans. Selene’s stance in the Holy War is to provide a light in the darkness.</p><p><br/>She didn’t need to fight, but she had to make sure Hades did not win. Sasha shows Sabine to her bedroom. Sabine opens the door to see the bedroom completely settled and read. Inside the room are a window and a large bed with blue and white bedsheets. There is a desk, a nightstand, a drawer, and a small couch. Sabine steps inside and Sasha follows her. Being here for a while made her worry for her family and home. “Am I the first person you met? Well, a goddess?” Sabine questions. She notices the curtain blowing in the breeze. “Y-Yes… The Pope tells me other gods exist. He says that they must be saved. At least the good ones, the Gold Saints are sent to rescue them,” Sasha explains. “More of us? Well, well, if Athena, Hades, and I exist then a few I know may as well return. Whoever is an inconvenience will be a target.” Selene said. Sabine frowns at the truth. She sees her suitcase and Lunar Disk on the bed. The reflection of the Lunar Disk shows Selene’s image hidden in the light.</p><p><br/>“Excuse me, ladies.” A knock comes to the door. Sasha and Sabine turn their attention to Regulus and Sisyphus. Regulus gives a cheerful smile. The teenager is still excited to meet another god. Regular almost enters the room until Sisyphus stops him by placing a hand on his shoulder. “Entering a lady’s room can be deemed inappropriate, nephew. More to consider the time of day.” Sisyphus scolds him. Regulus looks at his uncle. </p><p><br/>“Sort of similar to how we met. You and I met in a bedroom,” Sabine teases. Sisyphus stiffens at that moment, still a bit uneasy about the thought. Sabine tries to not laugh and claps her hands. Seeing Sisyphus lose his composure for a moment is entertaining to the woman. “Since you both are here, please show me around Sanctuary,” Sabine says. “Of course! We’ll show you the important spots!” Regulus says as Sabine and Sasha exit the room. Sabine closes the door behind her. Sisyphus guides everyone around the various areas of Sanctuary and some distance outside of it. Sabine carries Sasha on her back as the child would soon fall asleep.</p><p>The three would discuss topics such as family, the Holy War, life outside of Sanctuary, and more. Even Selene joined in the conversations as being in Sanctuary gave her a stronger influence. As they stopped by the village, Sabine requests to visit it. To see the innocents being in the crossfire worries her. “My parents would be proud of my decision. Then...why do I tremble with this position?” Sabine said. She watches the moon closely, Selene’s cosmo amplifying. Sisyphus and Regulus watch her in silence. The stars in the sky felt warm and welcoming. “I accept my fate and hope to be of some use,” Sabine said with a smile. “If need be, you still have my protection.  I can’t have you facing danger alone.” Sisyphus said. “No way a girl should fight the bad guys. So we’re here to protect you as well,” Regulus adds. Sabine holds back her overwhelming emotions.</p><p>The realization hits her knowing that she could not return home. Now that she has been confirmed as Selene’s vessel, the specters would chase her down killing anyone in their way. Despite having Selene present, the woman still is inexperienced in the fighting. The goddess is not one for fighting, but she could protect mortals from Hades’ army. Selene stood over the group of people. Her soul taking a physical form. She watches them then turns her attention to the moon. </p><p>
  <em>“I hope this woman is ready to face the devastation. She may see happiness, but in the end...it’ll hurt once the war ends.” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fly Away (Sagittarius III)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Every birthday is celebrated with my blessing. This day would have been special.” Selene thought. Sabine continues to stare out the window, not in the mood to leave her room. This causes the handmaidens to worry. It was only four in the afternoon and Sabine never left her room at all. Not even to eat. Even Sasha could not get the woman to leave her bedroom. Nor could the Pope himself. Sabine just was not in the mood. A knock comes to the door. “Who is it?” Sabine responds, her attention never leaving the window. “Ah, it is Mirei. The Pope wishes your presence milady.” One handmaiden answers. “I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Sabine said before she stands up and changes her clothes. She had been wearing her nightgown all day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine found proper clothes to be presentable in public. A long burgundy skirt and a black sleeveless turtleneck that has a burgundy trim to match. Sabine still has her hair braided up in the back. The woman quickly slips on low black heels. She finishes fixing her hair and puts on her earrings. Once she finished fixing herself with her clothes, Sabine straightens her room then heads out to see Pope Sage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sabine reached the doors, she sees Sisyphus standing before the Pope. She quietly walks inside. The woman stands next to Sisyphus who isn’t clad in his gold armor. He wears a formal attire consisting of a dress shirt, dress pants, a long coat, and shoes. He still wears the red headband. Sisyphus has his armor box on his back. “Ah, I’m glad you’re here Lady Selene. I have requested Sisyphus to take you out for the day. I heard it is your birthday and Selene has told us about it.” Pope Sage said. Sabine blinks in shock. This goddess has a mind of her own and she had her own control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?” Sabine blurts out. Pope Sage, who is sitting on the throne, chuckles. “Selene reached out to me. So I had asked Sisyphus to bring you somewhere as a gift.” He explains. Sabine’s face is slightly flushed. She quickly regains her composure and looks at Sisyphus. “Are you fine with this, Lady Sabine?” Sisyphus spoke. “A-Ah, please. Lead the way,” Sabine said. Sisyphus smiles and he holds his arm out. Sabine takes his arm and the two excuse themselves then leave.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“Thank you, Sage. I think Sabine needs this. To be away from loved ones is difficult…”</em> Selene spoke as her translucent figure appears beside him. “Those two share feelings for each other. He should at least confess. Both of them need to.” Sage says with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are having fun with this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sisyphus has taken Sabine to the outskirts of Sanctuary. The two find a tavern to get some food. At first, Sisyphus hesitates if this place is appropriate for Sabine. He was not sure if she would be okay being in that kind of environment. To be eating in a place that isn’t high-class is a breath of fresh air to her. The tavern is lively and Sabine is able to see people of different classes. The two enter the tavern and find a spot at the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People are drinking, eating, conversing, playing music, and more. Sabine and Sisyphus order their food and drinks. “This place is different. I enjoy it. It’s different in comparison to the dining places I’ve been to in the past,” Sabine said as the server brings her drink, a glass of wine. Sisyphus had ordered a glass of beer. “I wasn’t sure whether you’d want to eat here,” Sisyphus says with a chuckle. The two sit next to each other. Sisyphus has his box placed by his feet. Sabine shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is nice,” Sabine says before taking her glass of wine in her hand. Sisyphus takes his glass and raises it, “Let’s make a toast then. To celebrate your birthday.” Sabine looks at her glass of wine then at Sisyphus. She raises her glass and the two clink their glasses. “Thank you, Sisyphus. I wasn’t intending to leave my room; although, this was done by Selene.” Sabine says before taking a drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She heard your heart feeling the loss,” Sisyphus said as he places his free hand on his chest. “She reached out to the Pope and me to solve this dilemma,” Sisyphus adds. Sabine made an expression knowing Selene had something to do with this. Even the goddess used her as a vessel, she used her abilities to do something on her own. “My family...I miss them,” Sabine admits. Sisyphus falls silent as he understands her feelings. “I knew it only has been a few months. You must feel lonely as your life isn’t the same anymore.” He said, feeling guilt for taking another person to accept their fate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not difficult to adjust to. I’ve made new friends and I see Sasha as a little sister. Also, Regulus calls me his aunt. Those two are sweet. They keep me company whenever they aren’t busy,” Sabine explains as the food arrives. Cooked chicken, roasted vegetables, and a couple of bread rolls. “Regulus is very fond of you. The “aunt” nickname is something new. He is still young.” Sisyphus speaks before he grabs his fork and knife then starts cutting his food. Sabine tries not to laugh as she focuses on her plate of food. She takes a bite out of her chicken and enjoys the flavor as well as tenderness. It was her first time eating with someone who isn’t a suitor. This experience felt nice. Sabine is able to live her life as someone important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a kind boy. Always getting lost, but he’s a strong fighter. Why don’t you have any children? You are a looker and a gentleman. Even my maid stared at you,” Sabine said as she takes her time eating. Sisyphus grabs his glass of beer. He quickly takes a drink. The idea of settling down never crossed his mind. Becoming a Saint is the main goal. Placing the empty glass on the counter, Sisyphus rests his arms in his lap. “Being a Saint was what I aimed for. The training took most of my time. What about you?” He asks. “I haven’t given it much thought. I thought about being a scholar of some sort. I know it must sound boring,” Sabine said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sisyphus smiles, “I don’t agree. You have your determination to become an amazing scholar.” Sabine blushes and continues to eat. “Perhaps I still can when this war is over.” She says then fishes for her food. After discussing personal goals, the two pay for dinner then exit the tavern. The couple takes a stroll around the town. The sun would take a few minutes to set. Sisyphus and Sabine walk side-by-side in silence. The couple didn’t need to speak as their presence is comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two admire the scenery, hoping not to encounter any specters. The town is peaceful yet lively. Being here was a good idea. “Is there someplace where I can be close to the ocean? I must do something.” Sabine says, breaking the silence between them. “Yes, it is some distance but the location is useful,” Sisyphus removes the box from hanging on his back and it opens automatically. The Sagittarius cloth immediately vanishes to appear covering Sisyphus’s body. “Why did you-” Sabine questions as Sisyphus hands her the box. “I can’t see you walking such a distance. Not with your heels.” Sisyphus suggests and wraps one arm around Sabine’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can handle your method of travel. Lead the way,” Sabine said, her hands steadily gripping the box. Sisyphus nods and the two head into the sky. Seeing the whole town including Sanctuary from the air felt different. The view being amazing. This is the second time Sabine flew in the air. Seeing the warm and cool colors mix together because of the clouds. Sabine is distracted by the view and the closeness with Sisyphus. Sisyphus carefully carries Sabine through the air. The man is in no rush as he can tell Sabine is enjoying the moment. When it came to this woman, Sisyphus always has shown his concerns for her. Cancer Manigoldo teased him. Regulus even calls her his “aunt”. Pope Sage would question Sisyphus about his “wife”. Despite the teasing, neither of them minded it. The flight lasts for a few minutes and the two stood on the cliffs of Cape Sounion. The old run-down temples of Poseidon stood tall despite the degrade and destruction. There were only a few pillars standing along with the temples. Sabine could feel no sense of cosmos here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place feels abandoned. The waters remain strong here.” Sabine said. She carefully watches her step as she sees the ocean from where they stood. “Prisoners of war are kept in the prison down below. Although, this is where Poseidon stood. He wished to rule the land.” Sisyphus said. Sabine steps to the edge, she listens to his story. “So not all gods are good.” Sabine thought. The woman almost stumbles, but Sisyphus grabs Sabine by the arm. She falls into his arms. “Did you want to do something here?” Sisyphus questions. Sabine gasps and immediately nods then stand up. “Y-Yes!” Sabine carefully gets closer to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She notices the moon appearing in the sky. The stars peak through the clouds. “You’ll see what I must do. Normally this s only for my family to witness.” Sabine raises a hand in the air. Her irises glow. The tides of the water begin to rise at different levels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protect my own…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This fate is sound…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My world is one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one will drown…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No pain will last by bound…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With citing her family’s words, the tides rise into the sky. Each tide getting higher as they travel into the air. Sabine is able to have all of Sanctuary and the outskirts see the tides travel above them. Various fish and other sea life can be seen in the water. The water had been dipped in different colors. Everyone sees the spectacular feat. The only ones who are missing out were her real family. Tears begin to pour at the realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>“They can see it. Because you aren’t limited to using my strength. I contacted them to witness your abilities.</em>” Selene spoke. The goddess smiles as she watches the show from Sasha’s room. Sasha looks out the window, watching the water soar in the sky. The Gold Saints watch the sight from their temples. The Pope watches from the balcony of his bedroom. Sabine continues to control the tides until she loses composure. She waits for the tides to return to the water then falls to her knees. Sabine continues to cry in a mixture of happiness and sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dearly misses her family and yet she’s glad to protect what she has. Her tears flow into the sky. Sisyphus reaches out to grab Sabine. He holds her close, hands placed on her back as his arms wrap around her body. Sabine continues to cry until she feels Sisyphus rest his chin on the top of her head. His body felt warm and welcoming. This feeling is unfamiliar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sisyphus rests one hand on Sabine’s cheek. “I’m so sorry.” He said, his guilt wracking him. “I took you away from your family. You may be a goddess, yet you are still a human.” Sisyphus said for only Sabine to hear. Sabine sees the tears Sisyphus sheds for her. This genuine guilt makes Sabine feel his pain. “It’s not your fault. I chose to be here,” Sabine says wit ha sweet smile, “Thanks to you, I can continue living.” Sisyphus looks at the woman. Without thinking, he lowers his head and places his lips against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss is gentle and unexpected. Sabine is in shock and does not push him away. Sabine’s face is flushed and Sisyphus smiles. He kisses Sabine once more catching her off guard. This time the kiss grows deeper. Sabine’s hands rest on Sisyphus’s face. She wipes his tears away. “I want to know...Where do we stand?” She breathes. “I wish for you to be my wife. I wish to be by your side as a man.” Sisyphus answers. Sabine is in disbelief. This proposal/confession is startling. “A-Are you serious?” Sabine questions. Sisyphus nods, “Yes. Please allow me to be your husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Y-Yes.” Sabine accepts him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple stands up. “This night will not end. I want to spend more time with you.” He says. Sabine takes his hand. Sisyphus guides Sabine into an abandoned temple. The two walk around. “Centuries and this building still stand. I wonder…” Sabine looks at the worn-down pillars. Her hands rest on the walls. Sisyphus stands behind her, his hands on her waist. Sabine glances over her shoulder. Sisyphus held her sternly. His fingers pressed into the fabric of her skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sisyphus, what do you want to do? I sense your frustration.” Sabine said. “What do I want…?” Sisyphus repeats. Sabine turns around to face him, “You wish to take me. However, where shall it be?” Sisyphus removes his armor. He didn’t need to verbally answer as he only removes his armor and coat. Sabine blinks before Sisyphus pushes her into a wall. Her back hits the cold stone but it doesn’t matter. She’s too distracted by Sisyphus trapping her. Her wrists held above her head. Legs spread apart and the skirt laying on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Sabine had on was her undergarments and turtleneck along with her heels. Sisyphus has one hand holding her wrists together. “Sisyphus, please.” Sabine murmurs as her lover uses his free hand to touch her body. His fingers press gently into her skin, from her calves to her thighs, stomach, and breasts. He makes sure to take his time in touching her. He could feel the warmth of her skin and the heat of her arousal. Sisyphus carefully takes his time to search for Sabine’s sensitive spots. Sabine doesn’t push him away. Her body reacts to the gentle touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gasps, whimpers, and soft moans escape her lips. Sisyphus smiles as he watches reach response Sabine gives. He gently grips her breast and gives it a firm squeeze. Sabine cries out as Sisyphus doesn’t let go. He pinches her nipple through the fabric, twisting it slowly. The man carefully twists and pulls to witness Sabine’s reactions. Each pleasant sound encourages Sisyphus to do more yet he still hesitates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t trap you, but let me do this.” He says as he releases her breast. His hand then travels to her thigh. The pressure is felt on Sabine’s inner thigh and Sisyphus ghosts his hand onto her underwear. One finger slips inside the opening eliciting a pitched gasp escaping Sabine’s lips. Sabine looks as if she’s hungry and in a bit of hesitation. Her eyes display the obvious lust she has towards him. No denial could be detected. Sisyphus releases her wrists and Sabine immediately wraps her arms around his neck. She draws him in, kissing him deeply. Sabine had to let her fears go. Her body pressed against his. Her hands found the buttons of his shirt. Without a word, Sisyphus allows her to unbutton and remove his shirt. His physique catches Sabine’s eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes her trembling hands to rest on his biceps. He guides her to touch him until she feels more comfortable. Sisyphus takes the lead once more. He presses his forehead against hers and is able to undress her completely. He still has her body against the wall. He admires her form to slide two fingers inside her warmth. Sabine is close to raising her voice but she is silenced with a kiss. Their tongues intertwine and Sisyphus thrusts his digits deeper while his thumb teases her clit, pressing against it. Sabine holds onto him, her hands clenching onto his shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sisyphus continues to push deeper in order to prepare Sabine, he didn’t want this to be too painful. A few more thrusts had Sabine releasing. Her juices dripping her inner thigh. Sisyphus removes his fingers and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Do you trust me?” He said as Sabine catches her breathe. She nods hiding her face. Her shyness takes over until Sisyphus unbuttons then removes his pants and boxers. His member sprung out hard and ready. “Take a soft breath and let’s take it slow,” Sisyphus whispers in Sabine’s ear. He lifts her legs to wrap around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Sisyphus enters Sabine, he can feel his member being constricted by warm wet walls. Sabine braces herself as Sisyphus pushes deeper. Sabine presses her face in the crook of his neck once she completely sheathes him. Sisyphus doesn’t move to let Sabine adjust. “Sisyphus, please…” Sabine murmurs. Sisyphus smiles and takes his time moving in-and-out of her. Sabine kisses him on the neck. She needs to breathe as the pace is slow and sensual. Sisyphus held Sabine by her buttocks. His hands squeeze and tease her skin. “Is this alright for you?” He asks. “Harder,” Sabine softly demands, her eyes locking with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Sisyphus thrusts more roughly. He pushes in deep hitting her spot. Sabine almost bites his neck as he pushes her further against the wall. His muscles tense and his grip on her buttocks tightens. Sabine’s moans can be heard within the temple. Hearing these sounds are music to her lover’s ears. Whatever plea Sabine makes, Sisyphus fulfills her needs. Not needing to stay in one position, Sabine finds herself on the floor. Sisyphus has the woman on her hands and knees. He presses his chest upon her back. One hand props himself up as the other rests in between her thighs. His fingers pinch and twist her clit as he remains in a thrusting motion. Sabine feels his body warm-up from the contact. “Everything we want...I promise to give it to you. I won’t let you cry alone,” Sisyphus says as he kisses Sabine’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does her best to not lose her strength and looks at him. “I’ll be, ah, a good wife. A woman to support you-” Sabine promises before she bites her lip holding back a scream. Her orgasm is building and Sisyphus can tell. Her body is trembling. “I will not finish unless you scream milady. I want to know that you’re enjoying this with me,” Sisyphus teases as he moves his one hand to her breast then chin. He turns her face to look at him and kisses her roughly. A sudden push triggers Sabine to lose control. Her orgasm causes her to scream and lose her vision for a moment. She sees white and is about to fall, but Sisyphus holds her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes inside her, his seed pouring in and the rest dripping out of her. His body slouches as he pulls out of her. Sisyphus slowly sits down and pulls Sabine into his lap. Sabien and he were exhausted and sweating. She rests her body against his. “We should bathe. This smell, our scent, will alarm the others.” Sabine murmurs. Sisyphus glances at the ceiling. “Our lovemaking is rather strong. It’s best if we do clean up, then we shall head back.” He said. Sabine looks up at him, she places her hand on his cheek. “I won’t leave you alone,” Sisyphus says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good or I would be pretty irritated. We make love and if anyone finds out, we’ll never hear the end of it,” Sabine tries not to laugh. It only takes a few ideas of who would find out and Sisyphus sighs in shame. He knew who would learn about this if it got out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Garden of Isolation (Pisces)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Run, that is all she could do. A witch or savior, the young woman did not care who addressed her. The woman realizes that something is wrong with her and this isn’t new. She could see specters and her abilities affect her surroundings. The flowers come in bloom and or the snow appears in daylight. The plants can wilt and die on the spot, it all depends on the woman’s mood. She has encountered abuse from both specters and humans. The humans would either praise her or abuse her. The woman never bested her abilities for she didn’t understand her true purpose. The reincarnation of Demeter. The Goddess of the Harvest, one of the twelve Olympians and also a sibling of Hades. One of the powerful gods, Demeter is one to be involved with agriculture and manipulate the seasons. In the past Holy Wars, she had not participated until the Griffon specter took interest in her existence. The goddess is beauty in some eyes yet dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there she stands in the middle of a group containing low-rank specters. The young woman has been chased for the past week. She would wander from town to town to be welcome by humans and then be assaulted by either them or specters. This young woman has a gift and a curse. The specters have scouted her in a town following orders sent by one of the generals, one who is particularly fond of her. The Griffon specter saw this young woman as an obstacle and a powerful tool. Each specter was not able to kill her and it frustrates yet intrigues him. The woman holds her own when it comes to taking down specters. Blood splatters onto the dirt. The young woman currently covered in blood. Her clothes torn and her body covered in wounds. She is physically exhausted as she didn’t understand. “You’re an interesting woman. To not know what you truly are and how dangerous you are to us. No matter, she’s not awake and I can have some entertainment.” One male speaks as he steps past his minions. His long white hair displayed under the helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His height overpowers her own. His lavender irises lock with her crimson ones. The woman’s bruises display on her chocolate skin. None of the other specters try to attack. The townspeople were far away. “Minos, this damned witch has us at a deadlock.” One specter snarls in frustration, his dark purple armor pierced and cracked. His unruly face displays anger. Minos glances at the lowly specter and he ignores the complaint. The young woman takes a step back as she isn’t sure of what could happen. Minos smirks as he looks at the woman, he admires her features. He can see the exotic appeal. Her white and purple hair frames her face. Her thin build exposes her breasts and thighs as her clothes are torn. A situation this specter would wish to take advantage of but not for a show. Minos knew Hades had some relationship with this woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, Thanatos wanted her to die. “Who are you?” The woman questions. Minos stands only a few inches away from her. He grabs the woman by her chin. His fingers digging into her skin leaving a couple pricks of blood. “I know what you are, but she hasn’t awakened yet. As for me, I am Minos. A possible lover of yours,” The specter laughs before he leans his face in close to hers, “Ceres.” The woman’s eyes grow wide by hearing her real name. Minos laughs as his cold breath hits her skin. “My name, no...I do not have one. Let me go, you monster!” The woman curses in rage and the temperature of the area changes. Ceres could feel the tight grip on her chin as Minos didn't release her. Each specter could see the clouds forming in the sky and ice begins to form on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The specter general ignores the surprised reactions coming from the lower specters. Ceres has a grin on her face as cries of pain fill her ears. Minos glances over his shoulder to see his men now trapped in large crystals of ice. The crystals of ice took the shape of flowers such as roses and carnations. The ice could not be shattered. Snow falls from the sky. “I see your abilities are developing, but my dear, you lack control. However, setting them free is not my priority.” Minos says as he releases Ceres. The woman stumbles back and looks at the specter general in confusion. Minos turns his eyes to Ceres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are learning. Well then, I’ll set you free from now. I prefer to tame you at your best. Go on so you will be avoiding any more incidents,” Minos said. Cerese continues to back away in disbelief. She then turns around and runs away. The specter general watches the woman disappear in the distance. He knew he was going against orders, but he doesn’t regret it. All he wants is a new toy to play with. Ceres runs as fast as she can. She didn’t care where just somewhere far from the specters. Specifically Minos. The man frightens her. Despite the number of specters she encounters, this one is different. He knew her true identity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I intend to tame you at your best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words struck Ceres in the heart. She doesn’t want any of this and death seems like a good idea. The young woman falls over into the dirt. She’s too exhausted to do anything like the trail left behind is encased in ice and snow. The woman had no control. She feels as if her body will soon give out. Thus Cerese is willing to accept it if it means to disappear. To become this is something she doesn’t want. As Ceres lays in the soil, a rustling sound is heard. A man with long light blue hair, gold armor, and a beautiful face is hidden within the long gray cloak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roses, the scent of roses took over as Ceres faints. The woman’s identity is informed by the Gold Saint. However, her cosmos is currently fading. Doing its best to keep those same specters frozen as Ceres has not completely awakened her godly status. The mysterious man removes the cloak and kneels down to wrap the woman’s body, making sure her wounds and scars are covered. He could smell the fresh blood that is now dried up. “She’s the one who everyone is looking for. The Pope is correct about this woman, she has a unique hair color. Two-tone in fact,” The young man said as he picks Ceres up, carrying her bridal style. Her cheeks wet from the tears she held back as she fought the specters. “I’m not one to let an innocent person die so I’ll hurry," The man says and carries the woman away to safety. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This woman is one Hades never forgets. He took her daughter as his wife by force. These two have a history before their incarnations came to be. Demeter is a subject of his fascination. Hades cannot chase after his wife so he wishes to reunite with his sibling. More so, a possible lover,” Pope Sage explains as he sat on the throne. The Pisces Saint, Albafica, stands in front of him. Shion, the Aries Saint, along with Dégel, the Aquarius Saint also stood in the Pope’s Chambers. The three are called to be told the information involving a young woman who is mistaken as a witch. Even though the incidents occur outside of Sanctuary, each Gold Saint could sense the random bursts of cosmos. This cosmos was gentle for a second then violent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pope even feels it. Sabine (Selene) can identify who was flaring the cosmos. Sabine enters the room, her white cosmos visible to everyone. “Milady,” the Gold Saints kneel out of respect. Sabine has a smile on her face. She nods in approval and raises her hand. The woman wears a light blue sleeveless dress with white lace trim and frills on the bottom of the dress. Her dark green hair kept up in the same braided style. “Demeter is a kindhearted goddess until Hades took her daughter away. During that time, her emotions cause turmoil for the mortals. What you consider to be the seasons is part of her abilities and it can be dangerous. She can bless or curse the mortals in a sense. Now whoever the woman is, she currently does not have full control of being awakened. That mortal can only do a little for now,” Sabine said with Selene speaking for her. The Gold Saints stand up in silence. “Could you tell us more about Demeter?” Dégel asks. Sabine closes her eyes to think, her arms now folded across her chest. She needed to remember the last Holy War and Demeter’s involvement. She had to remember specific gods and goddesses are reincarnated or sealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s an adult now. While her mortal body has been around for some time, her real identity is sleeping. Her irises always have a strange hue, this time crimson. Her hair color is some natural ombre with two tones.” Sabine answers. “That’s, er, different.” Shion is a bit surprised by Sabine’s description. “Our appearances vary. Demeter somehow chose to be incarnated as a mortal,” Sabine says casually, her eyes open and she shrugs her shoulders. “Aside from her strength, I suggest locating her before she’s either captured or killed.” “Who should go after her?” Shion questions. Pope Sage smiles, “Albafica.” The blue-haired man looks up at the older man. He doesn’t have a say in protest as this mission is important. More so, he didn’t want to harm the woman with his toxic blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I suited for this quest?” Albafica questions, his dark blue irises focus on the floor. He wasn’t expecting a rescue mission, particularly a goddess. “You three will have to teach her once Demeter is secured here. She will need some guidance and because you, Shion, are new to Sanctuary, my suggestion is to watch over her. This incarnation may be different from the rest,” Pope Sage spoke. Shion is somewhat confused, but he accepts responsibility. Pope Sage and his Master knew something about the goddesses. “If I may add, once Hades is present you must keep Demeter away. He will steal her,” Sabine adds.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>“This woman is dangerous.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Without control, even the specters have a fear of this woman.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Hades wishes to own her.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You two might get along well. This incarnation is rather one for isolation.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Albafica had taken Ceres to a nearby village. The woman is tended by a doctor. No specters are around and Ceres’s cosmos is now calm. Her body is exhausted but she still survives as her wounds heal. The woman had been resting in a small hut. Albafica waits outside for the doctor to give him the news. The older man steps out of the hut, he sees the snow and ice gone. When the two arrived earlier, the village slowly became engulfed in ice and snow. Now that Ceres is resting, it quickly fades. The doctor steps out of the hut, pushing the heavy cloth out of the way. His dark irises display behind thin-framed glasses. He wipes his hands clean using a damp cloth. The bloody state Ceres arrived in left a lot of cleaning to be done. “She’s fine. No major injuries. You are lucky to have found me here. If those monsters are still around then you must leave. Keep her out of harm’s way,” The doctor tells Albafica. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. May I see her?” Albafica asks. “Yes,” the doctor answers. Albafica steps past him and enters the hut. He sees Ceres laying on the bed. Her eyes open halfway. ALbafica keeps his distance by standing near the wall. HIs back leaning against the various branches that secure the sturdiness of the hut. Cerese stares at the ceiling. She appears bored and exhausted. Her wounds are closed but the scars remain. Inside the hut is dim, only the candlelight provides a source of light. Ceres’s torn clothes are placed in a basket. She currently wears bandages wrapped around her body. The scent of roses and something else catches her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poison. I can smell it. It’s yours, and the scent of roses belongs to you too. It doesn’t bother me. Maybe because I am the witch as they say.” Ceres said, her facial expression neutral, “Witch, monster, demon, cursed child. My real name doesn’t exist. It’s an alternative for “her”.” Albafica listens to the woman. She sounds broken as if she is a mere doll. He only assumes being outcast by people and abused by both humans and specters caused this. “You were always alone?” Albafica responds. “Yes, no one requires my existence. These so-called powers drive everyone away.” Ceres says and turns her head to face him. His handsome face and dark blue irises have her confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her first time meeting a Gold Saint and he appears to be beautiful. She continues to stare at his face, taking in his features. Ceres quickly sits up, ignoring her minor injuries. And forgetting that she is almost nude. “Not to make this conversation inappropriate, but your face distracts me. No way I would encounter a pretty, er, person. Your eyes draw me in. Sad to admit, I can see the monster’s eyes drawing me in as well.” Ceres said. She doesn’t forget Griffon Minos’s face. His lavender irises are beautiful and yet his intentions are impure. Albafica doesn’t take too much offense to the “pretty” comment. The young woman is not infatuated with him and she can sense the toxic blood he produces. “The gold armor. You brought me here and yet you don’t fear me. I don’t have a particular identity, so call me whatever. May I know yours?” Ceres said. Albafica raises his head and steps closer to the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Pisces Albafica. You are Demeter. I’ve come to take you to Sanctuary. I know you may not trust me, however, I will protect you,” Albafica said. Ceres moves off the bed, she holds the blanket to wrap around her lower body. “I...do have a different name. Call me Ceres,” Ceres said almost mumbling her name. Albafica hears her clearly. “Then I shall call you Ceres. Your real name.” Albafica said, “Before you leave this hut, put on some clothes. We’ll head back later tonight. Lucky for me, your movements aren’t reckless.” Ceres pouts then shoves Albafica out the hut. This shove is abrupt and Albafica is caught off-guard. He leaves the hut without complaint and Ceres begins to search for clean clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her old clothes are torn and have bloodstains. She sees a long sleeve dress folded neatly on the small wooden table. Not one interested in fashion, Ceres grabs the dress and puts it on. The dress looks like it could be mistaken for a nightgown. A pale lilac dress with cuffs at the end of the billowed sleeves. Ceres finds her sandals that are still kept together. She slips those on then leaves the hut. As she pushes the hanging cloth out the way, Ceres gets a better look at Albafica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite him being taller and handsome, his eyes catch Ceres’s attention once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man is too much of a distraction for her. She silently curses herself for staring at him. This felt awkward. Albafica notices her staring and sighs. Ceres coughs in embarrassment and looks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face heated. “S-Sorry. It’s just, I never expected anyone to be handsome as you.” She said. “You’re not bad to look at. Now I think we should take it easy until nightfall. You aren’t in any condition to fight.” Albafica said before he turns around and begins to walk. “ I can do something!” Ceres follows him. The two walk into the forest not too far from the village. Albafica pulls out a black rose. “It’s not normal. I can tell,” Ceres says the two stand in front of a large boulder. Albafica smiles, now understanding what Ceres can do. “So you can tell, I’m pressed. This black rose can eat through anything, from flesh to concrete. Piranha Rose,” Albafica explains and tosses the black rose towards the boulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a petal touches the flat surface and the gentle impact creates a crater, turning into a gaping hole. The black rose continues to fly through. “I have a keen sense of smell. From corpses to fresh rain, I can tell the differences within a distance.” Ceres said. Albafica pulls out a red rose. Ceres looks at the distinguished red hue. She reaches out to touch the simple flower, but Albafica stops her. His free hand holding her wrist. “It’s a demon rose. Poisonous, you can’t touch it.” Albafica spoke with a warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres continues to reach for the rose, she struggles to get closer. “My being was found in a flower garden, protected by rose thorns. No one knew how a baby appeared there. I am told a certain goddess is reborn in sacred flowers. Not even your poison scares me…” Ceres smiles a weak smile and Albafica lowers his arm. Ceres is able to grab the single flower, the thorns not piercing her skin. Albafica’s eyes grow wide as he watches Ceres take a hold of the demon rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your flowers are something I like to see,” Ceres said. Albafica can’t believe it. This woman doesn’t fear him or admires him. She’s a goddess, but someone with their own personality. An identity that doesn’t depend on anyone. “You’re an odd one.” He says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres is given the rose and she admires it happily. The gentle breeze takes over the silence. “You’re the odd one for rescuing me.” Cerese retorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s okay with you, may I see more of these roses?” Ceres asks, she looks up at him. Her two-tone hair glistening in the reflection of the sunlight. The purple and white appear brighter and the dull rose-colored irises appear crimson. “These roses are special. They don’t scare me at all. I get it, they’re strong and toxic. Then again, they keep those monsters away.” Ceres said, her fingers gently touching the petals. The young woman reminisces on her fondness of nature. Albafica turns his eyes to the rose in Ceres’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I say no then you might make a fuss.” He said. “I would be sad, but I would not fuss. I just wish to see more than to be shunned away. Maybe it can help release Demeter.” Ceres said.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Name: Ceres</p><p>God/Goddess: Demeter</p><p>Age: 21</p><p>Hair color: Purple with white tips</p><p>Eye color: Rose (crimson when glowing)</p><p>Skin tone: light brown (chocolate)</p><p>Height: 5'6"</p><p>Weight: 147 lbs</p><p>Birth Location: Unknown</p><p>Family: None</p><p>She is the incarnation of Demeter. Her name is the Roman equivalent. Despite Demeter being asleep, Ceres is able to use her abilities to some extent. The young woman wears glasses half the time. She has mixed feelings towards being an incarnation of a goddess and wishes to be left alone. However, now with being involved with the Gold Saints, Ceres learns what the goddess is feeling.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Rack Maiden (Taurus)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No one will tell me what the hell I got. I’ve been a rack maiden for so long, being a goddess must be a terrible joke. I belong in the tin mines. Man Rasgado, explain the gold armor and my so-called power.” Haruna, a woman of tall height and a curvaceous body spoke. She wears baggy male clothes to hide her gender. Her short curly rouge-colored hair hidden under a worn-out gentleman’s cap and vibrant emerald irises displayed behind thin-framed round glasses. Freckles present on her pale skin. “Don’t be such a child, Haru. You may be an adult now, but you are an incarnation. And I am a Gold Saint.” Rasgado says with a laugh. The two adults sit at a bar inside a busy tavern. Rasgado was sent on a mission to locate a target chased by Hades’ army. Surprised to be old, the target is Haruna. </p><p>A woman who is a rack maiden, one who supports her grandparents. The young woman has short wavy rouge-colored hair hidden under a cap. Her emerald-colored irises displayed behind thin-framed glasses. Despite having a large bust, the woman wears a baggy shirt, a dark brown vest, and loose-fitting brown pants with a black leather belt and matching black work boots. Haruna herself is a hard worker yet she is a goddess. With a sarcastic mouth. Only Rasgado arrived in Cornwall early afternoon. The two haven’t seen each other since Rasgado left for Greece. </p><p>“So, those armored thugs are specters? Never heard of such a thing. I guess I’m a special person,” Haruna grabs the handle of her beer mug. She raises the glass and places the rim against her lips. “They called you Hera. Not even by your real name,” Rasgado said. Haruna takes a large gulp. “Heh, my name to them is the Greek goddess of marriage. Are they nuts? I rarely meet the marriage standards. Why the hell should I be a target?” Haruna said. She rests one arm on the counter. Rasgado starts cutting the roasted chicken into smaller pieces. He had ordered dinner for both of them. “Your temper, responding to them by repeatedly beating the non-important ones almost to death. Your cosmos almost destroyed a bridge. I will continue…” Rasgado begins to list a number of occurrences.</p><p>Haruna almost chokes on her beer and glares at Rasgado. She was not expecting to be the talk of the rumors. A woman being attacked by violent men sounds about right. Rasgado laughs before he takes a bite out of his chicken. The tenderness mixed with herbs and spices doesn’t disappoint him. “On the topic, I hear her voice. Hera told me stories of the Holy War. She has also told me about her existence. More so, how it is rare for her to be reincarnated at all. Being a mortal is a great hindrance. Even so, those specters are a nuisance and she is a sibling of Hades.” Haruna tells her story. The day Rasgado left to train in Greece, Haruna had awakened a divine cosmos. She became Hera. The woman had unleashed a powerful cosmos.</p><p>“Do you believe it now?” Rasgado questions. “This girl is important to me. I am not keen on how humans treat this world, however, my brother being forceful and his underlings causing reckless behavior is not necessary.” Haruna speaks, her voice echoing. Her emerald irises turn into a seafoam glow. Haruna makes a disgusted expression at the taste of beer. She shakes her head in shame. “My gods, how does she drink this? You are Taurus, one of Athena’s Saints. I can’t say I’m impressed by you mortals. Although, I am curious to why I host this body. A prudent one at that,” Haruna said. “You wake up at the most convenient times. You and Haruna must enjoy spending time together.” Rasgado laughs and Haruna continues to glare at him.</p><p>Even though Haruna is the new Hera, her behavior remains the same. The two are not too different from each other. “Heh, I still have control. Anyway, Hera suggests we go to Greece. Our purpose must be found there. She must face her brother and I intend to handle a number of these freaks,” Haruna cheers as her voice returns to normal. Rasgado continues to eat his food until the plate is clean. He places his fork and knife down on the plate. “Even to a god, you keep your promises. Onto Greece in the morning,” Rasgado said. Haruna grins then digs into her food, she is excited to travel outside the country. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day Rasgado brings Haruna to Greece is the first time she encounters a specter. One who identifies as a woman. Her long deep red hair covers her back. The black armor resembles a spider. She stands to match Haruna in height and is almost physical in the figure. Her black soulless irises hidden by her long bangs. The female specter has blocked Rasgado and Haruna from heading to Sanctuary. Poisonous spider webs surround various areas of the forest. Rasgado stands in front of Haruna as he wears his gold armor. </p><p>“Lovely. Lord Thanatos hadn’t mentioned that I will meet other gods. You must be a treat!” The female specter smiles deviously. She clasps her hands together in excitement. The woman takes a good look at Haruna and licks her lips. “You mortals are so delectable. So appealing by strength and physique. I always wanted to see a Saint be devoured let alone a god!” The woman laughs as a number of ghostly spiders rise out of the ground. Haruna stays close to Rasgado. She is curious about what this female specter can do. </p><p>The cobwebs glisten purple and black. “I, Red Spider Nebula Araneus,  will take care of eliminating you.” Araneus introduces herself to Rasgado and Haruna. “Red...Spider?” Haruna questions. The ghostly spiders leap to latch onto Haruna and Rasgado grabs the woman tossing her over his shoulder. In a matter of seconds, Rasgado leaps out of the way. He keeps Haruna out of harm’s way. The ghostly spiders explode into black flames. Rasgado places Haruna on her feet.</p><p>“A female specter and a damn spider at that. Well, your abilities are amusing yet I do not intend to be devoured.” Haruna said. Her emerald-colored irises suddenly turn seafoam. She starts to laugh at Araneus, her enemy. “Taurus boy, I’ve never dealt with a lowly child. How dare one shall lay harm. Tell me child, “Lord Thanatos” was it?” Haruna speaks her voice echoes with Hera’s in unison. Araneus places a hand on her cheek. She is enjoying the sound of Haruna’s and Hera’s voice. Both catching the specter to fall in love. No, more so lust. Her thighs ache in excitement. “Of course! Lord Thanatos gave me orders to be here. Oh, you are perfect for me, all of you! Your body and voices are wonderful!” Araneus giggles and sends more ghostly spiders after them.</p><p>The spiders crawl out of the ground again. “I’m not in the mood for your trivial behavior child.” Haruna scolds the specter. “While I prefer not to harm women, I wish for you to go on ahead. I’ll handle this,” Rasgado raises his arms in the air. He has the palm of his hands open. Haruna narrows her eyes and immediately Rasgado sends a powerful soundwave. The cobwebs and ghostly spiders vanish on impact. “Oh please, as much as I do respect your approach...Allow me to show you why I punished many.” Haruna said and raised one arm in the air. A pink light engulfs her right hand leaving a hand-size magenta-colored armored fan. “Please show me more! I wish to fathom your abilities!” Araneus swoons at the outcome. </p><p>She then turns her attention to Rasgado and she charges at him. Rasgado folds his arms and stands still, not willing to budge. A gigantic spider appears above Araneus and screeches in terror. Haruna opens her fan as she takes a step next to Rasgado. She allows her cosmos to radiate and brighten the area in a warm pink glow. “Dear Taurus, handle the wretched child. I’ll take down this beast. Heaven’s Proposal,” Haruna speaks as a few tornadoes forming of her cosmos crash down engulfing the gigantic spider. The spider’s red eyes grow wide as its body is torn into shreds without anything or anyone to create an earthquake to force the ground to open. Rasgado focuses his attention on Araneus as Haruna forces the gigantic spider’s remains to fly into the hole.</p><p>The earthquake does not affect Rasgado as Haruna gives him protection from her attacks. The woman smirks as her tornadoes drop the spider’s remains deep into the earth. She closes her fan forcing the ground to close back up as if nothing touches it. “Damn you two!” Araneus shouts as she lands a punch to Rasgado’s face. The Taurus Saint does not budge and lets out a laugh. “The hell?” Araneus is confused. Rasgado unfolds his arms and lets them raise in the air. He opens his palms. The stance becoming familiar. “I can’t keep the ladies waiting. Great Horn!” Rasgado shouts, Araneus is suddenly being blasted into the air. Her armor shatters, her body bleeds, and her conscious fades. The female specter is sent into the air then crashes into the ground.</p><p>Her bones break on impact. The specter’s eyes are lifeless as she does not move at all. The cosmos that cover the area instantly vanishes. Haruna places the armored fan away out of sight. She slouches forward as Hera has gone back in silence. The goddess becomes dormant and Haruna takes a moment to breathe. While she and Hera worked together, this amount of cosmos exhausts her body as she isn’t used to using it. Haruna slowly takes a step forward to almost fall forward. “Shit!” Haruna scolds herself and Rasgado catches her. </p><p>His arm wrapped around her waist. “Not bad. You can hold your own,” Rasgado compliments his friend. Haruna holds back a grin as she is too tired to move. “I’ll get better. But damn, I’m tired now.” She said. “I guess the welcoming committee is gone. Aldebaran, your friend is damn strong.” A man’s voice is heard as Rasgado helps Haruna stand straight. The two look up at the trees to see a man wearing gold armor. The pattern and style are different and there are paired weapons visible. The man has shoulder-length auburn hair and a muscular build. “Ah, Dohko. You are out of far today, probably came to investigate the ruckus. Well, we handled it. Haru did some damage,” Rasgado says, his mood light. Dohko leaps down from the tree and lands in front of them. He looks at Haruna, noticing the masculine clothes she wears. He notices her body as well. </p><p>“So, not to be rude, but...Why are you wearing a man’s clothes while your chest is lar-” Dohko points out and Haruna hits the man in the back of his head. Her hand clenched in a tight fist. Her face flushed in anger and embarrassment. “I’m a woman, you freaking pervert. Now my name is Haruna. I prefer to dress this way to hide my figure. It sucks that it doesn’t work here.” Haruna said. Dohko rubs the back of his head, the throbbing pain not lasting long. He shakes his head,” Libra Dohko. I guess you’re the one Aldebaran went after.” </p><p>“Aldebaran? You mean Rasgado?” Haruna questions in confusion. She looks up at Rasgado. “It is the brightest star in the Taurus constellation. I chose the name,” Rasgado answers. Haruna blinks, not fully understanding his reasoning yet. Even so, she accepts his answer. “Okay Aldebaran, I guess I can do the same. So you’re a Libra Saint. Huh, well this isn’t a fashion statement. I’m as you’d address as Hera, the goddess of marriage. She’s sleeping right now. You must be busy,” Haruna says as Rasgado helps lift her up. He places her to sit on his shoulder.</p><p>“Using so much cosmos drains her. I think some training will help,” Rasgado suggests. Haruna sighs knowing the regiment would begin effectively. “Can we train after I get settled in? Let me adjust to this lifestyle…” She said and Rasgado starts walking. Dohko leads the way. With three more gods found, only two supposedly remain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Name: Haruna<br/>Age: 26<br/>Hair Color/Eye Color: Rouge, Emerald (Seafoam when Hera is in control)<br/>Occupation: Rack Maiden, Goddess (Hera's incarnation)<br/>Height: 5'10"<br/>Weight: 186 lbs<br/>Abilities: Heaven's Proposal, Marriage of Scales, Second Command, Matrimony of Jealousy<br/>Location: Cornwall</p><p>Haruna, a young woman who is curvaceous and tall deals with working to care for her grandparents is good friends with Rasgado. Despite being a tomboyish figure, she tends to be a brash woman to deal with compared to the other women. She's a drinker and doesn't hold back her words or fists, but she's willing to deal with Hera and learn about specters and other gods in the Holy War. She easily gets along with Ceres and Sabine, even though their personalities clash.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Beliefs (Virgo I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Human sacrifices?” Pope Sage questions. Outside the chambers are Haruna, Ceres, and Sabine. The three women discuss a strange dream they all shared the other day. However, Cerese had been sleepwalking through the garden of demon roses. Something or someone is reaching out to her. Some voice is asking for help. The three women felt an odd sensation. Except for Ceres, she suffers from an affliction. She could smell fresh and old blood. “Women, they are being sacrificed. I’m not sure who or what is behind it. However, some woman is calling me,” Ceres said. She had been busy planting demon roses surrounding the Pisces Temple. Albafica had allowed her to keep him company. Haruna assisted Aldebaran to train his disciples. Sabine continues to educate Sasha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each woman is different and they possess unique abilities. “Who should investigate this matter?” Pope Sage questions. Ceres sits down on the steps. Sabine frowns knowing someone will have to go. Steps are heard and Asmita stands before Ceres. “A goddess who stays dormant yet you can use her abilities to some degree. Finally awake and out of the garden of death. I will say though, you’re young in appearance.” Asmita said. His eyes closed as usual. He kneels before Ceres and smiles, “You always spend most of your time in the Pisces Temple. Working on growing each rose with care. Rarely you leave unless the Aries or Aquarius Saint requests your assistance.” Ceres becomes uncomfortable with Asmita reading her like a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine and Haruna did not want to test the Virgo Saint. Ceres, now face flushed, opens her mouth to speak. His face distracts her as well. “If she wishes to wait then let Demeter wait. I’m not forcing her to wake up. Her intentions are deeper than what we could comprehend. If you wish to piss me off then do so. I do not view myself important as I’m a damn piece of work.” Ceres says as she doesn’t give Asmita the satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is true that Ceres stayed in the Pisces Temple. Albafica doesn’t scare her. The two understand each other. “You have a voice. I’m amused to see you belittle yourself without care. Even without Demeter, you still have value. Everyone sees that,” Asmita said, he gives her a smile. Ceres hesitates for a second then returns the smile. “I guess I’ll get out more. Thank you, Asmita. Someone is sacrificing humans to summon a god. Not sure what kind, but more than ten women have been killed already.” Ceres explains. Haruna looks at Ceres than at Asmita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send two Saints. Asmita and Shion, he’s young but I think he can handle it.” Haruna suggests. “May I add to the suggestion, Ceres should accompany them,” Sabine said. “What? Wait, I’m not experienced to kill-” Ceres tries to protest. “Your strength is dangerous alone. And your abilities with your sense are extraordinary. With the blood spilled, you can locate the source.” Sabine said. Ceres narrows her eyes, giving Sabine a dull expression. “I’m not a bloodhound you broad…” She growls in annoyance. “Use a better example. She has skills that we do not have,” Haruna sighs, hoping a plan will be confirmed. “I’m willing to go. Please Ceres, accompany Shion and me on this mission.” Asmita said, agreeing to the suggestion. Ceres turns to Pope Sage, “Is it all right for me to go?” “If you are comfortable.” He replies. “O-Oh, well fine. I’ll go.” Ceres said. “Then you have my permission,” Sage says.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They both ganged up on me. What the hell? I got set up, those jerks!” Ceres said as she ran in front of Asmita and Shion. The three were traveling by boat, Ceres leads the way as the group follows the trail to a mysterious island. The weather was clear as the waters were rough. The three now ran through a dense jungle. The animals and plants do not bother them as Ceres’s cosmos prevents anyone from being attacked. Traveling to the island does not take long as it was only a few hours. They didn’t have trouble riding the boat out. The only suspicious thing Ceres could sense is the blood being exploited. “I’m sure the mess is happening here,” Ceres said as the three weren’t too far from their destination. “You can sense different types of blood?” Shion asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From human to specter. I learn along the way,” She answers. The three continue to run until they see a young boy laying on the ground. “A child? Out here this far?” Asmita questions. Shion carefully approaches the boy. He kneels down and hears the boy breathing. The Aries Saint places his hand on the boy’s shoulder and turns him over. “He’s alive. Just a regular human. Why is he out this far though?” Ceres said as she walked over to him. The boy’s dark skin displays cuts and bruises. His dark brown curly short hair and freckles make him stand out. The clothes he wears represents a villager’s attire. It appears as if the child had been attacked. “Please, save them… Women are disappearing. My sister,” The boy please as he tries to speak. “We must get him to safety,” Shion said as he carefully picked the boy up off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His blood…I can tell where he came from,” Ceres said. The three run off closer to the village. They take refuge in a small stone house. The house consists of a bedroom, dining room, and living room. Shion places the child in the bedroom to rest. Asmita and Ceres rested in the living room. The two sat on the wooden bench. Instead of rushing into danger, the three wait for the boy to wake up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wait lasts for a couple of hours. The boy is awake and he stays in bed. He turns his head to see Shion and Ceres standing in the room. “Who…? A woman! You shouldn’t be here! They’ll take you away!” The boy panics as he remembers something painful. Asmita enters the room. Shion takes a seat by the nightstand. “Please relax. The village is on our way. But we came across you, passed out on the ground.” Shion said. The boy looks at Cerese then turns his attention to the blond man. “You can’t take her there. She’ll disappear. They take all the women, one by one. Day after day. None has ever returned.” The boy said as he almost had a panic attack. “Before you tell us anymore information. Breathe, then introduce yourself.” Shion spoke. The boy calms down. He slowly nods. Ceres stands next to Shion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmita watches the boy in silence. “My name is Henry. I live in Tentoga, where the village is. It was a safe place to live until an old woman approached the village chief. When Ariska, the old woman appeared, every day a young woman was taken away. One by one. No one believes that they are getting killed. Ariska mentioned human sacrifices to awaken the goddess.” Henry said. His eyes focused on Ceres now, displaying concern. Tears well up in his eyes and his body begin to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please save my sister. She’s a god, her name is Edel! They took her away today! If they see you then tomorrow will be your last day.” Henry says as his face is covered in tears. Cheeks puffed and eyes turning red. “So if I go then I will gain attention. Not surprising. From witch hunt to possible human sacrifice, my luck is atrocious. Okay then,” Ceres said before she leaves the room. Her annoyance comes back as she is ready to go. “Excuse the lady, Henry. She is a goddess who is helping us solve this incident. For now, stay here and rest. We Saints will handle this. In addition, we will see if we can rescue your sister,” Shion said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This elderly woman is either a specter or a sick human. If this Ariska expects a young woman then Ceres can be the bait.” Asmita said. Ceres, who stands in the living room, feels a chill run down her spine. She places her hand on her chest and closes her eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A god? Who else is here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demeter…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save this mortal or we both will die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres’s eyes snap open and she feels a pair of hands rest on her shoulders. Those hands are not seen yet the presence is known. The same hands slowly move to her neck, wrapping their fingers around the woman’s neck. Shion enters the living room to check on Ceres. She stands in a lifeless state until Shion places his hand on her shoulder. The woman gasps for air and her deep red irises are vibrant with life. “How are you feeling?” He asks. “She’s calling out to me. Praying for us to save her.” Ceres answers. She sees the look on Shion’s face. He worries about her. Even interacting with Asmita gives him concern. Ceres struggles to involve herself interacting with others. “We will save Edel. I wish for you to take it easy. You do tend to overwork yourself,” Shion said. Ceres’s face heats up. The faint blush hits her brown skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, Ceres couldn’t tell Shion her true feelings as she isn’t sure how to express them. Although Ceres doesn’t say much, Shion can easily tell what she thinks. Including her emotions towards everyone. “Thank you, Shion,” Ceres mutters as Asmita closes the door behind him. “Keep being infatuated Shion and your demeanor will be mistaken,” Asmita says, causing Shion and Ceres to flinch. “I’m not infatuated. I’m concerned.” Shion corrects Asmita, although his slightly embarrassed reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get going or God help me…” Ceres sighs as Asmita has a teasing smile on his face. “Henry, stay here. We will be back.” Ceres yells and the three leave the house. With a few hours passing, they can only assume the woman is still alive. As soon as they made it to the village, the whole area is ablaze and corpses are only discovered. Screams of death and pain fill the atmosphere. “I don’t trust this,” Shion said, the flames engulfing various homes and buildings create a familiar image to witness. “Asmita, take Ceres and locate Edel. I will search for survivors.” Shion orders. Asmita takes a hold of Ceres’s hand and they run further into the village. Asmita also doesn’t want Ceres to lose control. Not when she can find Edel. While the fire is only fresh, Ceres guides Asmita to locate their target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, such a deviant child.” An elderly woman speaks as she stands next to a floating cage. The cage takes the shape of an orb made of black energy. A young woman can be seen inside it. She appears unconscious. The elderly woman stands on a rooftop of a burning building, a larger home compared to the rest. The elderly woman has long thick salt-and-pepper hair, blue dull irises, an aged face, and a short heavy set build. She wears a dark green jeweled cloak that envelopes her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they interfere then Lord Hypnos will not approve.” She spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Hypnos you say. Another name I am not a fan of. That jerk with the glasses. Found me in a damn church,” Ceres complains as she and Asmita approach the culprit. The elderly woman turns around to see Ceres first. “Oh? Do you know my Master? Ah, I see a familiar expression. How unruly...Demeter!” The elderly woman taunts. Ceres clenches a fist and grits her teeth in anger. “I have a name, you wench!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ariska is an alias. This specter is not a real threat.” Asmita points out as he is right beside the orb containing the victim. Ceres and the elderly woman blinks in confusion. Ceres groans and sees a bright gold light that shatters the elderly woman’s disguise. The piece of skin and clothes shatter on the ground as if only made of a fragile material. Cerese turns her attention to the large female specter who is now wearing dark blue almost black armor. The specter was a couple of feet taller than its disguise. “Demon Hunter, a basic attack to show this beast’s face,” Asmita said as the specter roared in anger. “I am Ariska, the dread goblin. It’s a pleasure to witness death.” The specter now bares her fangs, black irises that blend with the sclera and rock-hard skin. The orb remains intact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you have some manners, yet don’t lie. This pleasure of yours will be your downfall.” Asmita says as he observes the black energy surrounding the orb. A dark cosmos is something he hasn’t recognized. He senses the woman’s life fading away inside the orb. “I wonder if I can…” Asmita thinks and Arks cuts him off with a swing of her arm. The bulky body appears bigger than Asmita’s in mass. Asmita dodges the attempt and Cerese leaps into the air to slam a fist into the orb. Her cosmos clashes with it. A lavender almost silver cosmos clashes with the black energy. She leaps away to attack the orb despite the black energy harming her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that you damn-” Ariska scolds until she realizes that her body is frozen. Time has stopped for her as Ceres continues to punch the orb. Her firsts slowly become covered in blood. Asmita smiles as he watches Ceres for a moment before turning his attention to Ariska. “Because you lack focus and strength, it took a second to stop time on your behalf. Also, if I am correct...It is a sin to harm a god. Technically two in your situation.” Asmita explains before he begins to strip Ariska of her senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres doesn’t pay attention to the torment as the black energy fascinates her. It is too familiar yet she couldn’t say where she has seen it before. The black orb begins to display cracks and Ceres doesn’t stop punching the orb. “Wake up Aphrodite! If you were the one who wouldn’t shut up then keep calling me!” Ceres shouts. The specter is sent flying in the air then crashing down into the orb. The orb shatters on impact and Asmita quickly catches the unconscious woman in his arms. Her brown skin, long dark wavy ultramarine hair, mauve irises, and her form were visible. “Thank you,” The woman says in a soft voice. She has a weak smile on her face. Ceres shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes and places her hand on her head, appearing to be in pain. “He’s not here. Although, I feel your pain. Let me free you out of your misery.” A voice in Ceres’s head speaks as it is not her own. The woman feels a raindrop hit her glasses, a simple drop becomes a downpour. Shion guides the wounded survivors to the outskirts of the village. He looks up at the sky, the dark pale clouds hiding the sun. The rain continues to pour everywhere, turning the flames into smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry. Other me, but your fellow goddess is safe.” Ceres whispers. Asmita feels the water hit his armor, clothes, and skin. The woman looks up at him and gives Asmita a soft smile. “I apologize for putting you all through the trouble. I hope Henry is safe.” The woman said, her voice almost too soft due to being near death’s door. “Henry is alive,” Asmita replies. Ceres allows her cosmos to produce enough rain until all the fires dissipate. Once finished, Ceres relaxes and wipes the tears off her cheeks. “Shion should be done,” Ceres said. “Demeter,” The woman calls out. Ceres doesn’t respond. The last drop of rain lands in the soil. The sun slowly peeks out from behind the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s dormant. However, my name is Ceres. If one day she wakes up, thank her then.” Ceres said. The woman nods.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A week passes and all the women are in a room with Sasha, Pope Sage, Henry, Asmita, and Shion. Everyone sat at a long rectangular table. The whole atmosphere is tense, mostly because of the women. “So you’re Aphrodite. Okay...No sleeping with any man or woman. You are forbidden.” Haruna states, Hera’s voice matching hers. Edel is in shock as she didn’t expect to be a vessel for Aphrodite. “I-I’m not the type.” Edel nervously says. “So who is Aphrodite?” Sabine asks. “The one who slept with everyone.” Ceres comments. Everyone falls silent knowing what Ceres meant. “Let us have the other women talk this out,” Sabine suggests and Selene takes control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aphrodite does the same and Hera follows. Demeter remains dormant. Edel, a woman with a curvy build and shorter in height, sat in between Asmita and Ceres. Shion sat next to Ceres. Sabine sat in between Haruna and Sasha. Henry stood behind Edel. He is too nervous to sit with everyone. Especially where there are important figures. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She is the goddess of love, beauty, procreation, and passion. Pretty much sex. She is Athena’s sibling.” She does have more children than I do. I only slept with Zeus.” Hera said. “I only slept with two,” Selene said. Ceres rolls her eyes. “I’m just pointing out that Aphrodite and Edel are opposites. How did you fall into this century?” Ceres questions, “Unlike you and Athena, my soul was once sealed in a pearl dove. The necklace Edel wears contained my soul until the specter tried to reach her. That’s when I reached out to all of you.” Aphrodite explains. “So only Athena and I were reincarnated. Makes sense.” Ceres said. “Now tell me, who are these handsome men? Sanctuary has some interesting mortals.” Aphrodite says with a cheerful attitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine and Haruna glared at Edel. More so, Aphrodite. “What about him?” Aphrodite turns her attention to Shion. The Aries Saint is caught off guard. Ceres almost chokes and she quickly stands up. Hera could tell Ceres is about to react. “As the queen, I forbid you to sleep with anyone. You are not allowed to use that poor mortal’s body. Your powers are to support her in this Holy War.” Hera states. Ceres slowly sits back down in her chair. Sasha watches everyone. She can see the differences between the women. Only she and Ceres are incarnations while the others are vessels. “What about the mortal with the roses? He’s handsome.” Aphrodite says out of curiosity. Ceres slams her hand on the table, startling everyone except Sage, Shion, and Asmita. “I don’t care about your damn godship. You aren’t sleeping with anyone. My word is the law as I have no issue snatching your soul out of that body. And the other me agrees,” Ceres threatens the goddess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone is almost demonic. Ceres has a soft side for Athena’s Saints, regardless of rank. Anyone who tries to harm them could face Ceres’s wrath. Especially if the ones are closest to her. “Simmer down, Ceres. I know! Asmita, you’re in charge of her. Since your disposition is rather pleasant and you can read here.” Selene said. “Excuse me?” Asmita speaks, understanding where the conversation is heading. This direction is becoming dangerous. “His personality is rather invigorating. Yes, I think your suggestion is delightful.” Hera said, “Besides, she’ll be put in her place.” “These women are something. They think independently and then they can understand their host’s intentions. It’s interesting to witness,” Shion, observing the situation, says. The Pope laughs as he knows the women are having fun. “Asmita, while you are not taking missions or secluded in your temple, you are to accompany Lady Aphrodite,” Sage said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I second that,” Ceres agrees. The goddesses become dormant and the women are back to normal. Asmita is not enjoying this agreement, but he must follow orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Name: Edel<br/>Occupation: Goddess, vessel for Aphrodite<br/>Age: 21<br/>Hair color: Ultramarine (blue)<br/>Eye color: Mauve<br/>Height: 5'4"<br/>Body type: Curvy<br/>Birthday: January 15</p><p>Her only family is her younger brother Henry. Edel is the current vessel for Aphrodite, despite not being a sexual person. She tends to keep the goddess at bay when Aphrodite looks at potential lovers. Edel chooses not to get physical in a fight, but she is learning how to use her abilities to support the fellow goddesses and assist the Saints. She gets along with everyone, but she tends to argue with Aphrodite the most compared to Hera and Haruna. This woman intends to use her abilities to locate and trap specters rather than have Ceres do the hard work. Edel easily gets flustered or awkward with the topic of sex pops up due to knowing about Aphrodite's history.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Resonance (Virgo II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So Sabine, I know you and Sisyphus are a thing. You and he are awfully close. Going on dates. Hanging with Regulus. Even training together…” Haruna said as she stood on the bookshelf. She rearranges the books and wipes the dust off the shelves. Sabine holds the ladder still, watching Haruna shuffle the books around. Edel is busy wiping the tables down. The three decide to clean the library, needing something to pass the time. Ceres had been assisting Henry and the servants move furniture out of the rooms in order to mop and dust. It has been a year since the women gathered together. Two more goddesses had been discovered, Hestia and Iris. Hestia being an incarnation and Iris being sealed in a vessel, now awake. Both goddesses were not ones for fighting but they are able to help learn about Hypnos and Thanatos. The women were helping the low-rank Saints and ones who are just becoming Saints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia’s real name is Laura and Iris’s real name is Ife. “Yes, we are in a relationship. Our feelings are mutual.” Sabine answers. “So you two had sex,” Haruna says bluntly. Sabine almost loses the balance of the ladder. Haruna quickly grabs onto the bookshelf. She keeps a strong grip on the worn-out mahogany. “What the hell, Sabine!” Haruna almost shouts. Sabine looks up at Haruna who has a crooked smile on her face. Ceres and Henry enter the library and walk to grab the chairs. “Hey Ceres, do you have any interests in anyone here?” Haruna asks. Ceres pauses her movements and turns her attention to Haruna. She then shakes her head and goes back to her business. “She has to deal with Albafica and Shion. Also, </span>
  <span>Dégel. Leave the woman alone. It’s not a romantic thing.” Sabine said. “Albafica seems to enjoy her company. She sleeps in the rose garden. Shion tends to carry her to her room. He isn’t overprotective, but he does spend time with her at night.” Edel said. “They are good friends. Nothing more. I don’t see any connections.” Haruna said as she places the books in the proper order on the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I did see him carry her the one day she was wounded.” Edel adds. Ceres grumbles to herself as she and Henry move the chairs out of the library. “So I never properly thanked you for saving my sister, Lady-” Henry says with a cheerful smile and Ceres shoots him a glare. “Ceres. No formalities,” She said. Henry quickly nods as he could see the annoyance on Ceres’s face. “Your sister called out to me. ANd those broads tricked me into going.” She said, remembering how the conversation went. Asmita walks down the hallway. His long blond hair flows behind him as Dégel follows him. “Looking for your partner in crime? I can sense her mood.” Asmita says with a smile. Dégel holds back a chuckle. “What about you? It’s been a while since she’s been of assistance.” Asmita adds. “My guess is that she hates being a hermit,” Dégel said as he sees Ceres in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Ceres,” Dégel calls out to her. Ceres almost flinches and she quickly turns to him. Her face flushed as she disliked everyone being formal with her. The woman places the chair on the floor and walks over to him. “Doing chores?” Dégel questions. “It’s relaxing. And Henry here is a great help. Do you need anything?” Ceres said. Dégel nods as he holds his hand out. Ceres takes a step back, her eyes glancing everywhere to make sure none of the women see her with him. Asmita chuckles and Ceres turns to Henry. “I got something to do. Want to join? Haruna and Sabine can finish this job.” Ceres said. Henry looks at her then silently nods. “Okay, he’s coming too. Take me away Dégel,” Ceres said. Dégel escorts the two out of the building. Asmita watches the three leave despite being bling. He can identify everyone’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmita enters the library. He hears the women move around and talk. “Edel. It’s time for your routine training,” Asmita said. Edel finishes wiping a nightstand. She looks up at Asmita and folds the cloth neatly to sit it down. She excuses herself and walks over to him. Haruna and Sabine watch Edel and Asmita leave the room. The two women have a smirk plastered on their faces. “Those two are together. He’s way too nice with her,” Haruna says. “Asmita is not the obvious type,” Sabine adds. “Trust me, Hera can tell,” Haruna confirms her suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asmita and Edel head to the Virgo Temple. This occurrence is a once a week thing. Asmita would assist Edel in gaining more control of Aphrodite’s abilities. Being in Greece gave the goddess the power to separate her soul from Edel’s body only for a short period of time. “You don’t fight, but can raise morale and manipulate your cosmos to hold a perfect defense,” Asmita explains. Edel allows a blue-colored cosmos to emit from her body. Aphrodite watches in approval. “I am not one to fight. Although, teaching this mortal how to defend herself against Hades’s army.” Aphrodite said. Edel pouts knowing Aphrodite is right. The young woman would have been a sacrifice if Ceres and Asmita hadn’t arrived in time. The most Edel can do now is temporary mind control using a hallucination of Aphrodite for a period of time. She could order specters or saints to do her bidding. As Aphrodite calls it seduction, Edel calls it manipulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edel stands in front of Asmita. He gently takes a hold of her hands and orders her to close her eyes. Edel listens to him and she closes her eyes. “Unlike Ceres, you can use your cosmos to track specters. However, you must have your full attention when doing so.” Asmita said. Edel keeps her attention on the man before her. She couldn’t physically see him, but she can see his cosmos. His cosmos forms his shape. “I can see it better. More clear this time,” Edel says as Asmita releases her hands and takes a step back. “Now locate Ceres and Dégel. They both have a strong cosmos to recognize.” Asmita tells her. Edel, still keeps her eyes closed, takes her time in searching. She doesn’t know where the two are heading. Edel concentrates on searching for the others. Asmita sees an invisible thread that travels out to the outskirts of Sanctuary. Ceres and Dégel were found with Kardia. The thread that connects them is split into two. Connecting to her targets. “They are found,” Edel said. “At a tavern with Scorpio,” Aphrodite confirms. “Kardia’s hide-out.” Asmita mentions, “You have gotten better over time. Now you can locate multiple cosmos of various entities.” Asmita’s tone is genuine. Edel opens her eyes to see Asmita with a smile on his face. His eyes now open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edel’s face immediately turns red as she never sees this man with his eyes open. Everyone thought he was blind. “You can see? What the hell?” Edel shouts. Asmita shakes his head. “Now I know what you physically appear to be. You are actually attractive. DIfferent from Aphrodite. I’m impressed.” Asmita spoke. The goddess fades away and is found back inside Edel. Edel takes a step back in confusion. She felt comfortable with him being “blind” instead of seeing her almost nude knowing on death’s door when they came to save her. More so the man is beautiful to her. His voice, mannerisms, everything about him she admires. How he read people never bothered her. She is capable of handling this Saint. But now seeing Asmita with his eyes open made it difficult to look him in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she understood why Ceres easily kept her distance. “You are one of the few to see me like this. I think you should be used to me by now.” Asmita said. Edel shakes her head nervously. “No. It’s just that you’re handsome with your eyes open. I’m just glad Aphrodite doesn’t possess me. She would have tried to have sex with you. Although, I’m sure she’s not trying to bed everyone who has a pulse.” Edel explains with a laugh. “You are respectable. Well then, since you mastered your training...How about a reward?” Asmita said. Edel scratches the back of her head. She knows he is not messing with her. And yet she does not want to take advantage of the opportunity. “I wish to spend more time with you,” Edel said. “If that is a confession then I can accept it,” Asmita says as he steps closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. I mean, I didn’t…” Edel tries to protest as Asmita traps her. Edel’s back hits the wall and Asmita has his hands on her shoulders. “I can tell what you are thinking and I’m pretty flattered. You are rather innocent compared to the goddess you harbor.” Asmita whispers the last part in her ear. Asmita's warm breath hits Edel's skin. Her body reacting to his touch of any sort. Asmita could sense Edel’s embarrassment. He places one hand on Edel’s cheek. His blue irises locked on her. “Are you afraid?” He questions. Edel doesn’t know what to say. “Yes,” Edel admits. Asmita leans his close until his lips press against hers. The kiss is gentle and sweet as Edel couldn’t resist. Her hands slowly move to the gold armor. She hesitates and pushes him away to breathe. “I won’t be taken with your armor on. Nor in your temple. If we get caught then…” Edel said, preventing herself from throwing her body to Asmita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmita nods and takes a step back. He removes the armor and his regular clothes come into view. He places the armor onto the floor. The armor pieces connect to take its proper form. “The armor will remain off. However,” Asmita takes a hold of Edel’s wrists. He pulls her to him, guiding her body to press against his. Asmita doesn’t let her go as he takes the lead. His lips pressed against hers once more, his hands wandered to Edel’s hips and no one could stop him. Edel’s hands found their way up to his shirt. “Not in the temple,” Edel murmurs. Her fingers outline the young man’s slender abs. Even though Asmita is built, his frame is spender for his height. Her fingers made sure to trace the fine details. As Edel moves her hands to his stomach, she hears and feels Asmita shudder. “I’ll take you somewhere to secure our privacy.” He places a chaste kiss on her forehead before taking Edel by the hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To know Edel is ready for him gave way to wanting to please her. The two leave the temple and Asmita guides Edel to a secluded area. The area consists of a forest and a small cottage. A small lake is located behind the cottage. Without anyone following them, the couple is able to not be spotted by anyone else. Edel walks around the cottage to take a better look at the scenery. The forest consists of azalea bushes, lilies, irises, and roses surrounding the building. There are a few animals roaming around such as deer, robins, sparrows, and foxes. The cottage itself is made of wood and stone. The layout inside has two bedrooms, a kitchen, a small dining room, and a living room. Edel enters the cottage. She looks around to admire the decor and the earthly colors displayed on the walls. Asmita still kept his eyes open and he followed behind. His armor is kept in a box hanging on his back. Even though, he didn’t intend to use it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, having it around in case of a specter attack is a good idea. He places the box on the floor in the bedroom. Edel peeks her head past the doorway to see where Asmita went and she is pulled into the room. Asmita has Edel fall into his chest. Her face hidden against the cool fabric of his sleeveless tunic. “You did say to not have sex in the temple.” He teases as Edel is carried to the full-size bed. Asmita smirks as he places Edel gently on her back. He lightly tugs on her blouse. With a simple flick, the buttons on the blouse pop off revealing part of what he wanted to see. Edel gasps and tries to keep her blouse closed by using her hands to grip the fabric. “Don’t be shy now. No one will disturb us,” Asmita sits in between her legs. He carefully moves his hands from her blouse to Edel’s long skirt. The cerulean ruffled fabric is bunched up then pulled down to her ankles before being tossed to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmita takes in the view as Edel only wore her undergarments. The pink and yellow frilled undergarments amused the young man. Edel tries to close her legs but Asmita places his hands on her thighs. “A-Asmita!” Edel sits up quickly, her face immediately flushed as she couldn’t be more impatient. Asmita hadn’t even teased her yet and it is driving her crazy. He ghosts his fingers and barely gives her what she wants. It’s as if he’s in control. He knew what Edel is craving for, “I’ll give you compensation.” Before Edel could say a word, Asmita forces her to lay on her back as he kisses her deeply. To distract her, he slips his tongue past her lips and moves one hand inside her panties. No warning at all, Edel cries out as Asmita gently slides a couple of fingers inside her. A simple jerk of her body pleases him. Simple thrusts of his two fingers made Edel prepared to take him. It only takes a few moments for Edel’s panties to lay on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization hits Edel as Asmita lowers his body to rest her legs on his shoulders. Nothing could stop them. Asmita keeps his hands on Edel’s thighs. “Please…” Edel murmurs seeing the smirk Asmita has on his face. His blond bangs hang low while he lowers his head in between a pair of warm thighs. “I’ll give you what you wish. Now be a good girl,” Asmita says in a sultry voice then kisses one inner thigh. He sweetly licks the woman’s soft skin leaving a faint trail of saliva to dip his tongue inside. One flick increases and Edel is squirming in sweet torture. Asmita pulls away to observe her behavior. Her verbal and nonverbal responses amuse him. Even though Edel is a vessel, she is still a woman first. Everyone understood that. Specifically Asmita. “Humans are rather selfish creatures. They wish to own everything they desire,” He speaks, his hand gripping the meat of Edel’s thigh. Edel shoots a half-serious glare at him. “Hm? You don’t agree?” Asmita said and bites her, leaving a light red mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmita repeats his actions and Edel does her best not to squeal or moan. Asmita continues to lick her clean. Edel’s temporary glare changes to a lust-driven plea. Her hands grip his hair, taking in the encouragement Asmita gives. When Edel’s thighs lose strength, Asmita gets the hint and places her legs on the covers. Edel breathes softly. She needs to compose herself. Yet Asmita is prepared to break her. “Would you wish me to stop?” He questions. Edel shakes her head “no”. “If this overwhelms you then please tell me,” Asmita said, he removes the tunic revealing his toned chest. Edel glances at his body and slowly sits up. She wiped the drool from her chin, feeling shame for being like this. “You’re just...My first. In the village, I never paid attention to the men. But being with you, I am content. Even so to be called your lover,” Edel admits the truth. Asmita listens to Edel, her words being genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While there aren’t rules involving a goddess and a mortal. I tend to keep you as my other half.” Asmita assures her. Edel gives him a look he isn’t used to. The woman simply stares until Asmita places his hand on the top of her head. “You were always enigmatic. Never letting anyone completely understand you. You can read people at best.” Edel said, She places one hand on his chest. “You remain calm as you never display any hints of frustration. Whether it may be training or an argument.” Edel spoke. “ A long-term observation,” Asmita said then moves off the bed. He walks over to the closet and grabs a pair of towels and clean rags. He places them in a wooden basket that contains various natural soaps. “Why don’t we take a bath?” Asmita asks.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Not that Edel had any protests, she and Asmita took their passion to the lake. Edel sat in Asmita’s lap, facing him. Both are nude in the cool clear water. Only form the waist up, their bodies are visible. Edel washes the soap from his hair using a small bucket. The suds land in between their bodies and slide into the water. In the lake, no aquatic animals or creatures are found. Edel was told the lake is man-made. Asmita has his hands on her waist. Edel struggles to try to reach everywhere. Her breasts rub against his chest as she runs her fingers through his long locks. While Edel isn’t giving much thought, Asmita could feel how hot her body has become. He kept his hands on her waist to balance her. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Her opening rubbing against the shaft of his member, sending little vibrations. His hands slowly move to grip Edel’s buttocks, giving her a firm squeeze. Edel feels his hands and almost drops the small bucket into the water. The splash hits the side of their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your body desires mine. How selfish of you, Edel.” Asmita teases. “I could say the same for you.” Edel retorts as she felt Asmita poke her from below. He chuckles and lifts Edel up before pushing the tip of his member inside her. Edel holds back a moan as Asmita takes his time and pushes in until he’s completely sheathed. Edel’s hands grip Asmita’s shoulder blades, her fingers dig into his skin. Her walls clench onto an unfamiliar length and girth. The woman was untouched until Asmita took a hold of her. “Okay,” Edel breathes and Asmita takes a hold of her hips. “Move for me,” he orders and Edel does what he wants. She begins to bounce slowly, taking him in gentle and deep. </span>
  <span>Each bounce gave way to Asmita as he kept Edel going at a specific rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands grab her waist guiding his lover to move up and down. He props her up to leave bite marks on Edel’s neck and cleavage. His tongue gently laps the red marks he left her. Gentle as Asmita is, he demands Edel to please him. He didn’t expect to have her submit to him constantly. “Be selfish,” Asmita says as he bites Edel’s breasts. Her pacing became faster. “B-But I…” Edel looks at him, her blush easily noticeable. Asmita kisses her neck. His kiss leaves a hickey, a red almost purple bruise. “This situation is better between us,” Asmita whispers in her ear. Edel holds onto him and she continues to move. The atmosphere in this situation felt right. Only nature can be heard outside of the couple’s lovemaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmita drowns Edel with affection until she cannot walk. The two move from the lake and back into the cottage. The couple had finished making love in the bedroom. Edel lays beside him and Asmita pulls the cover over their bodies and sees Edel snuggle against him. Her hair laid out hiding her face. The woman sleeps quietly and her face rests on his chest. Asmita rests his hand on her head, stroking her hair. “I can say this relationship will not be in secrecy for long. Those women will discuss the matter,” Asmita said calmly. He closes his eyes and listens to Edel’s soft breathing until he falls asleep. With his knowledge, no one would find out about the two having sex. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Lion and A Home (Leo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re a feisty goddess. A neutral one in this battle. I’m amused you haven’t been killed yet. Posing in a human body besides. How you and those foolish women use mortal vessels is not respectable. Specifically coming from the Goddess of Hearth, Hestia.” Hypnos spoke, he and his four sons surrounded the current vessel. Laura, a young woman with chocolate skin, midnight irises, and shoulder-length maroon hair with spiral locks. The young woman sat in a chair inside an abandoned church. Laura, now possessing the fully-awakened goddess, is caught by Hypnos and his sons. The four minor gods kneel before their father who stands in front of Hestia. Laura looks at Hypnos, ignoring the stares from his children. The abandoned church is sealed off by an unfamiliar labyrinth. Hypnos had used his cosmos to lure and trap the young woman inside. To expose her real form. Laura is bound to a chair. Her clothes, a formal sweater, and a short skirt are damaged by the god of sleep. </p><p><br/>
“So this is...Hestia? She’s interesting. For a mortal, she is cute. I am curious about her fantasies,” Phantasos says as he has a smirk on his face. He licks his lips with anticipation. Oneiros, annoyed with his brother’s behavior, focuses his attention on his father and Hestia. He doesn’t understand why his father is dealing with this nuisance. “I doubt your children can dispose of me. Now please release me. I wish to go gather some food. A human does need to feast,” Laura said as she feels the bindings tighten on her body. Hypnos removes his glasses from his face and folds his arms across his chest. “Tell me what you would enjoy. I can have a servant fetch it for you,” He says. Laura sighs and shakes her head. She knew Hypnos wasn't interested in killing her. He is more curious about her awakening. “Hypnos, stop stalling. Your children are wishing for my death and your wife is not here in this century. I’m only here because of the disturbance. This mortal is rather not pleased. Now release me.” Laura said, Hestia’s voice matching with her own. </p><p>Hypnos moves closer to the woman, his hand rests on her knee. He leans his face inches away from hers. “If I recall you chose to remain a virgin. Would this apply to your current incarnation?” He speaks softly for only Laura to hear. His face now mere centimeters away from hers. His breath felt warm against her skin as he spoke. Laura looks at him, her expression deadly. “There is no harm done if we were to lay together. Your body has never been touched. I remember Zeus allowing your body to remain pure. No husband. No consort. Your being is a true maiden, no one could touch you,” Hypnos said, his hand trailing to an inner thigh. His fingers dip into the meat of Laura’s thigh, he’s wondering if she’s willing to give a response. “Father, why can’t we simply get rid of her? Or yet, learn about her deepest desires? Even if this woman claims to not be involved, let’s have fun then kill her. Her dreams may be worthwhile to exploit.” Phantasos said. “Torture this weak human. Sever her body until she’s not recognizable,” Icelus suggests. “You are thirsty for blood,” Morpheus comments. Hypnos shows slight annoyance and doesn’t take his eyes off Laura. </p><p>“Return to the castle.”</p><p>“What? But, what about-”</p><p>“It’s an order.”</p><p>The four minor gods fall silent then vanish. Hypnos places and Laura’s cheek. He has all the time today to torment the woman. Her existence made him suspicious. “I wonder who will fall in love with you. Your body is too sacred,” He said. Laura feels Hypnos grip her face tight. “Tell me why you are in human form. Also, I can tell Hades isn’t fully awake. Are you struggling to keep him? I guess my brother needs his beauty sleep.” Laura said as Hestia still has control over her. The goddess not losing an ounce of her power.  “Go to your wife.” She says. </p><p>“But she’s not here. I wish to take you instead,” Hypnos presses his lips against Laura’s cheek. He uses his free hand to rest against her inner thighs. His fingers slip in between her thighs, his cold touch tempting to move further up. Laura couldn’t escape from her position, but Hestia uses her cosmos to burn the man. Laura’s body became hot and Hypnos backed away. He didn’t need his human vessel to be scorched. The binds keep Laura in place. “I can touch you, but not your maidenhood. Your virginity is indeed protected.” Hypnos said and he fixes his glasses. The pentagram on his forehead glows. “No one is allowed to touch this body. Not even a god. You should tell your children to learn their place. They can be perverted in their interests. Your wife is sealed away so you keep challenging me-” Laura spoke until Hypnos kisses her. His mouth trapping hers, his tongue tasting the surface of her lips. </p><p>As a couple of moments pass, Hypnos backs away to give Laura a chance to breathe. He narrows his eyes noticing something is different. “Who is it?” He questions. Laura blinks, unsure of who Hypnos is referring to. Hestia understands and doesn’t respond. Hypnos keeps his composure. He rests his hands on Laura’s shoulders, he forces the binds to tighten on her body. The dark cosmos leaving an imprint on the woman’s skin. “You haven’t given your body to anyone, but I can tell you’re connected,” Hypnos explains. Laura could only think of the Gemini Saint Defteros. The only man aside from his late brother to first discover Laura as a goddess. “It is this mortal who decides. I am not particular in affairs.” She answers. This conversation would not end. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
“A labyrinth is preventing any mortal from entering. I can still locate Hestia with someone else inside the church. That level of cosmo is dangerous, only a god should challenge it.” Edel says as she concentrates on keeping a thread on Laura. She sits in the Virgo Temple. Aphrodite telling her that Hestia temporarily vanishing worries the woman. No one has ever gone missing, specifically the woman. “Do not inform the Gemini Saint. This investigation has turned into a rescue mission. Leo Regulus, Lady Selene, and Lady Hera are on their way. If this isn’t Hades then it must be someone else.” Asmita tells Haruna, Sabine, and Regulus. Haruna, now Hera taking over, has a pissed off look on her face. The three fly through the forest. Regulus holds onto Sabine’s arms. It was easier for the women to take the lead rather than get lost due to following Regulus who is terrible at directions. Haruna doesn’t have the patience.</p><p>“It’s not my brother. His presence is more dangerous. However, Aphrodite is correct. It’s a god. More so, I know it’s one of my brother’s followers. The cosmos is dark.” Haruna speaks, Hera’s voice echoing. <br/>
“Hey Auntie, will you be okay with your cloth? I’ve never seen you wear it.” Regulus said as he looked up at Sabine. She gives the boy a warm smile. “I will summon it if need be. I think I can depend on you and Hera for assistance. Although, Hera’s vessel is impatient in wishing to meet her brother’s follower,” Selene says, now in possession of her vessel. Haruna narrows her eyes as she dodges the tree branches with ease. She knows something is wrong. Hera senses it. In the past, Hestia was not involved with many gods. But this, a simple vanish is concerning. Hestia had been a target for several gods to sleep with and she refused.<br/>
“Is it possible for them to know what Larua is? More so who Laura is?” Regulus questions. “Because there is a labyrinth, whoever trapped the mortal exploited her well-being. Unlike the majority of us being hunted by specters, someone is doing the task of elimination themselves.” Aphrodite answers. “Not every specter can create a labyrinth. Especially to prevent mortals from entering.” Sabine said. Haruna lands on her feet, barely touching the soil. She stood a few yards away from the worn-down stone church. She can see the invisible force surrounding the building by using her cosmo. </p><p>“She’s inside. Her cosmos is flaring in-and-out.” Edel said. She struggles to keep a lock on Laura as the labyrinth is interrupting the flow of Hestia’s cosmo. “Please be careful,” Edel says before she almost falls to the floor. Asmita catches her in his arms. “Disturbance?” He questions. Edel weakly nods. She looks up at him. “He’s trying to put me to rest. The man, no, it’s Hypnos.” Edel said. Haruna and Sabine recognized the cosmos as Edel identified the culprit. “Why would Hypnos go after Hestia? SHe’s neutral in our affairs.” Sabine said. Haruna can only think of a few things and time is short. “He intends to keep her if his wife is still sealed away. Most inhabitants who follow my brother are either deceased or sealed up. And Hypnos knowing Hestia being a virgin can become a conquest and my husband learning this will display hell itself.” Haruna explains. </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Hypnos sat across from Laura. He had a servant bring them a table, chair, and fresh-brewed tea. Laura is still bound to the chair. She keeps her composure as Hypnos takes his time in drinking his tea. He turns his attention to the interior layout and design of the church. The benches are covered in vines and dust but remain in-tact. There are a few stained-glass windows to display images of religious figures. The beautiful pieces of art have vibrant colors reflecting in the natural sunlight. He looks at the liquid resting inside the teacup. “You chose to stay with the mortals,” Hypnos says in disappointment. Laura watches him, the bindings not loosening at all. “These humans are weak without our existence. They are to live and die, a never-ending cycle. You know this.” Hypnos spoke. </p><p><br/>
Laura looks up at the ceiling. “Because they do not live for eternity, I cannot leave them,” Laura explains. “Your passive-aggressive nature will attract the wrong pens. Maybe I should keep you for company.” Hypnos says, a smirk creeping his lips. Hestia felt three cosmos outside of the church. While she is currently trapped, she knows two of the three cosmos can enter the building. “Why lure me here? Why not kill me?” Laura questions, she turns her attention back to Hypnos. “Once this world is engulfed then I will claim you. For now, I can enjoy our encounters. When Lord Hades awakens, he’ll come for Demeter.” Hypnos said before he takes a sip of his tea. “She will not enjoy his welcome,” Laura comments. It is not long until the servant is tossed into a wall. The crash of debris ends with Haruna being the intruder. She cracks her knuckles as her irises glow. The tall curvaceous woman holds onto the pendant of her necklace. Haruna casually walks into the room and sees Hypnos and Laura, who is still tied to the chair. “This body has some strength on her own. Training with the Libra and Taurus affects this vessel,” Hera said as Haruna walks over to the table. Hypnos calmly watches Haruna, sensing the sample of cosmos she displays. “Such a brute. Taking a goddess by force. Hestia, you poor girl. Selene, Leo, and I came to your rescue.” Hera said.</p><p>“Hera. So you are here as well. To think you’d step one foot on earth...amusing.” Hypnos says. Haruna smiles as the servant sits up, the benches falling over as he finally stands up. His body is now covered in bruises and blood. Haruna keeps her distance from him. “I am not one to play guardian, but my seal is gone. Now then, release the woman. She is not to be involved in your matters.” Haruna said and the servant quickly gathers his composure. The servant fixes his attire, a dark black robe with red trim, and matching pants with brown shoes. The young boy snarls before revealing his true form. Another specter, nonetheless. Haruna glances at the unknown specter, taking note of its color, shine, and form. The specter howls then leap into the air, its armored claws ready to pierce Haruna’s skin. She blocks the attack using a large hand-sized fan. The fan is round in edges, with the colors: magenta, cerulean blue, and emerald green. It is the goddess’s weapon of choice. “A brat should understand, the adults are discussing important business. Why don’t you die?” Haruna speaks and pink-colored translucent spears appear out of thin air.</p><p>The specter turns his head to witness his body being pierced. His cloth crumbles apart and blood pours onto the floor, staining the rotting wood crimson. “Jealousy’s Wrath. It’s a curse to challenge Hera. That move tears anyone apart. No flesh left.” Laura says as Haruna closes her fan. Hypnos remains calm and collected, seeing a minion be murdered as if their existence did not mean anything. Not that he cared, the specters are mere tools. They can be revived, except for being killed by a god. Haruna approaches Hypnos. She stands next to him. Her hands rest on the small circular table that is provided. “I will be taking my dear Hestia back. Unless you wish to unfollow your Lord’s orders and destroy this church along with the forest. Believe me, I’m willing to irritate my brother’s soul,” Haruna taunts. </p><p>“Such a vile woman.” Hypnos snaps his fingers and Laura is released. She stands up and walks over to Haruna. Hypnos smirks as he closes his eyes. The labyrinth weakens and Sabine and Regulus are surrounded by unknown specters. The two are prepared to fight until they notice the church’s pristine appearance turning to its true form. “What is happening?” Regulus questions. Sabien sees the image fading in and out. “Come on!” She grabs Regulus by the arm and the two steps into the labyrinth. The barrier is weak enough for Regulus to enter, but only for a short time. The pressure is almost too much for the young Leo Saint, making it difficult to breathe. Sabine places her hand on Regulus’s shoulder. She releases a small amount of cosmos to pass into the boy. The sudden stress is relieved and the two enter the building. “Low-level Saints or any mortal will lose their life the minute they enter. With me protecting you I can allow you to move with ease.” Sabine explains as she removes her hand. The two follow Haruna’s and Laura’s trail. “Thanks, Auntie,” Regulus said as they entered the large room. Laura stands next to Haruna. The gods stare each other down. Hypnos notices Sabine, recognizing her presence.</p><p>“Ah, Selene. Your presence is a sight. I wondered why Papillon never returned. Such a shame, to think it was you who defeated him. You’re possessing a mortal body. You should have stayed sealed away.” Hypnos said. Regulus takes a step in front of the women. He had learned about his uncle’s encounter with Sabine as a goddess and how she defeated Papillon Myu. Sabine as a goddess is an underestimated threat. Even though Regulus is a Saint of Athena, he doesn’t intend to let a god harm allies in this war. <br/>
“She will not die to anyone. The ladies are to be protected, even with my life at risk.” Regulus said, no fear hinted in his voice. Hypnos looks down at him as he floats in mid-air. Haruna is prepared to defend herself against a fellow god. “A mere human...Please be patient. I have more important matters to discuss. I’ll take my leave,” Hypnos said then vanishes. The labyrinth is lifted and the church returns to normal. Laura falls to the floor. Her body was exhausted from having Edel locate her and staying awake. Laura was able to notice Hypnos trying to put her in a deep slumber. Regulus carefully picks Laura up and places her on his back. She holds onto his shoulders.</p><p>“He knows who I am now and he’s tempted to have me as a concubine. This is his goal, not Hades.” Laura tells everyone. Sabine and Haruna knew what Laura meant. She is the second target catching the enemy’s attention. First Ceres with Griffon Minos and now Laura with Hypnos. “Let’s get back before we deal with any more specters,” Regulus said. The women nod and everyone immediately leave the church. As Hypnos isn’t there, his presence still affects the area. Most Saints could easily succumb to drowsiness and Laura caught it in the end. Once Laura was put to bed, Regulus and Sabine met with the Pope. Haruna had run into Aldebaran in the training grounds along the way. The first time knowing how close the gods could have clashed becomes a dreadful realization.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Name: Laura<br/>Age: 23<br/>Eye Color: Midnight blue<br/>Hair Color: Maroon<br/>Skin Tone: Chocolate<br/>Height: 5'5"<br/>Weight: 120 lbs<br/>Goddess: Hestia<br/>Weapon: Torch</p><p>Laura, the incarnation of Hestia, has been dormant for the past years. While Hestia is not one for violence, Laura on the other hand takes action into her own hands. Being close friends with the Gemini twins since she was a teen, Laura tends to get along with them. She had hidden her true identity for years as she did not want to be trained as a handmaiden or a goddess. She intended to live life normally until Hestia woke up completely. Despite her calm quiet demeanor, she tends to be direct with her answers. Out of the women, Laura is the one who has a poker-face in most situations. Whether she is angry or frightened, the woman does not show much of emotions as she prefers to be calm and collected. Even so, Laura does smile from time to time. Gemini Defteros is able to get reactions out of her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. One Argument (Scorpio I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dammit. He ran off again. Just as he teases me about Albafica, Shion or Dégel. And I’m not dating any of them!” Cerese curses to herself as she hides in the garden of demon roses. A casual conversation led to teasing and Ceres was not ready for it. She sat by the stairs of the temple. Albafica steps outside of the temple to notice the rain pouring down. He looks down at Ceres and removes his cape. Ceres is already getting wet until she feels a fabric cover her body. “Alba…” She pulls the cape over her head and looks up at the Pisces Saint. “Thank you, but you may need it more. A little water does not hurt.” Ceres said as she tried to smile. The smile was something Albafica isn’t used to and yet he enjoys seeing it. The two turn their attention on the rain. Albafica steps out further and stands next to Ceres. “Who pissed you off this time?” He questions. Ceres waves her hand, “Kardia.”</p><hr/><p>“Kardia, where are you going?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t keep running into those blasted taverns.”</p><p>“You are a Saint of Athena! You should behave more properly!” </p><p>The young woman continues to scold the Scorpio Saint. Although, she is more concerned about his health and not reckless behavior. The woman whose real identity is Eos. Ife is her human name. She had been following Kardia in and out of the Sanctuary, knowing what he was doing. Of course, she is assigned to check his heart condition. Kardia didn’t care for the idea, but he intended to have some form of entertainment. Ife, of course, posed as a handmaiden until he exposed her for the truth. Her cosmos hidden from most until she met a few specters a few years ago.</p><p>Kardia slams his hand against the stone wall. THe two stand in the darkest part of an alleyway. Kardia, being a few inches taller, hovers over the worrisome woman. He has her cornered, Ife’s back pressing against the cold hair material. “You’re here to keep me company. Not babysit and lecture.” He said. Ife shakes her head furiously. “Stop being a brat and think of how others feel. We do care about you. Stop being a damn delinquent!” Ife almost yells the last sentence, but Kardia kisses her rough and deep. This kiss was unexpected and yet it kept Ife quiet. </p><p>More so, Kardia enjoys seeing his girlfriend mad. Her feelings for him are obvious and he loves it. Not that he is open about his feelings towards her. While he had missed her company. Kardia intends to spend the day with her. He releases her and Ife looks up at him, her face red as a tomato. Kardia cups her chin in the palm of his hand. He licks his lips, remembering the soft texture of her skin. </p><p>Kardia wasn’t one to force himself on a woman. Although, Ife’s stubbornness teased him constantly. The constant bickering between them. It appears as mere amusement by most who knew and those who didn’t know them. To easily make Ife stop scolding or lecturing him, Kardia would kiss her or pinch her cheek. He knew some ways to keep her quiet. “So, who told you to follow me?” Kardia questions. Ife lowers her head, she refuses to answer him. Her bob-cut onyx bangs hid under a silver mask. The face mask is placed on the upper side of Ife’s head. Her flint irises stood out as she wore round-framed glasses. </p><p>Kardia had often teased her about being a “bookworm” weekly. Her tan skin was hidden under a handmaiden uniform made of white fabric. “Because you snatched her food and teased her about her relationship. As Ceres considered this being even, we’re stuck together.” Ife explains. Kardia blinks, a bit taken aback by the information. He pulls Ife into his arms and hugs her tight. “How about we go swimming? Being a handmaiden seems boring, you need to have some fun while you can. As your man, I’m here to protect and love you. Also, I can set you free,” Kardia said, his smile bringing back memories. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> A few years ago… </em>
</p><p>Smack! The sound of a wooden paddle hits the palms of Ife’s hands. She was caught watching a potential saint train. As a handmaiden, it is against their purpose to interact with anyone but the Pope and whoever is Athena. Being a new handmaiden meant training and no time for freedom. “You should be focused on greeting Athena. Not observing them. Such an impudent girl, you are given an opportunity and you wander about.” The older woman scolds Ife. Ife stares past her bruised hands and onto the floor. Her “spying” on the gold saints had gotten her in trouble once more. Before the older handmaiden strikes down with the paddle once more, an arm blocks it.</p><p>Shattering the wood into various pieces. Ife looks up to see a blue-haired teen standing in front of her. His build completely shields her from any beating. The man’s back faces Ife. “If she wishes to watch me train and she’s not in the way then I’m not against it. Although, your methods of discipline are pretty much...Shit. She’s a handmaiden, not an opportunity. So back off broad,” The teenager speaks arrogantly. “H-How dare you!” The older woman is shocked teenager’s words. “I’m not one to see a girl get attacked over bullshit. So back off or we’ll have a problem,” He warns the woman Ife couldn’t see the look on his face, but the tone of his voice assures her that this person is not joking. He sounded amused by his threats. The older woman steps back and turns away to leave in a hurry. </p><p>“Thank you, um, for helping me. I know I will hear it from her later,” Ife said. The teenager turns around and faces Ife. He has a grin on his face. “You were about to cry. I can’t let that happen, not with the way you are. I don’t know anything about that handmaiden business but you looked bored. I guess you wanted to know what the fighting is all about,” The teenager explains. Ife fixes her glasses propped on her face. “Well, I read books and scriptures hours into the day. I’m the youngest handmaiden and those women are mean. I get it, I’m clumsy at times and I’m damn short. I struggle to keep up with the rest of them. But-” Ife vents until the teenager places his hand on her head. </p><p>Ife looks up at him and sees the look on his face. “You are a bookworm. Heh, we’re not too far apart in age. The name is Kardia, the one chosen as the Scorpio Saint.” Kardia introduces himself. “Scorpio Saint Kardia...My name is Ife.” Ife replies. Kardia laughs and places his hand on Ife’s head, “I will call you “bookworm”. Since you study a lot,” Kardia says as he removes his hand. Ife narrows her eyes, not accepting the nickname. She can tell Kardia is teasing her. “I do more than just that,” Ife said. Kardia folds his hands behind his head. “Sure. Watch us saints train elders. Perfect bookworm to me. Since she’s not around, we can hang out.” Kardia says training grounds. Ife almost stumbles and follows him. The two teenagers take their time to explore the Sanctuary.</p><p>Ife struggles to keep up with her new friend. Kardia grabs Ife by the arm and tosses her over his shoulder. Ignoring the protests, Ife kept shouting, Kardia ran past the rocks and boulders with ease. Ife holds on to her glasses as Kardia brings her to the Scorpio temple. “Here we are. This is where I live. The Scorpio temple.” Kardia said he carries Ife inside the temple. He places the girl on her feet. Ife straightens the fabric of her uniform and looks around the large room. She notices an altar with the Scorpio cloth placed in the proper spot. Ife’s eyes widen, seeing the gold armor displayed in front of her. Witnessing a cloth itself is a privilege. </p><p>“So this is one of the twelve gold cloths. Now I’m amused.”<br/>An unfamiliar voice echoes in the temple. Ife and Kardia gather together. Ife clutches her chest as she feels strange. The golden armor resonates with its own cosmos. Kardia stands close to Ife as a strange cosmos radiates from her body. “You two are young. I suppose Athena has her business cut out for her. You mortals must have some potential.” The voice continues to echo. Ife feels something trying to grab her physically. She looks up to see an image of a woman before her. The woman is ghostly as she is hardly visible to the human eye. “So you are my keeper. That old woman is difficult to tolerate. The next time I will strike her. A child who is housing my soul not harmed by peasants.” The woman says as the cosmos radiating from Ife’s body becomes more visible. Kardia turns around to see Ife trying to breathe.</p><p>A pair of hands rest on her neck. “What the hell? Let her go!” Kardia orders as he tries to grab the pair of hands. The woman turns her attention to Kardia, “You boy is the Scorpio. I don’t intend to kill her. However, I am relying on you being her ally.” Before she releases Ife, the woman places a hand on Kardia’s tunic. She listens to his heartbeat as the teenager stands still. He’s prepared to challenge the strange being. “I can tell you have Athena’s blood protecting you. I suppose I can trust you. My name is Iris.” Iris spoke, her wavy hair flowing behind her. A faint orange cosmos glows from the palm of her hand and into Kardia’s body. Iris vanishes and Ife falls over. Kardia catches her, he feels the great cosmos fade away. </p><p>“Hey bookworm, are you okay?” He asks, gently shaking the girl. Ife blinks and looks around. She felt someone else around despite Kardia being the only other person present. The pillars, the walls, the altar, everything is normal. The gold armor still stands in place, Ife doesn’t realize Kardia holds her until she places her hands on his tunic. His heartbeat is steady. “K-Kardia! Did I see a ghost? No, her name is Iris. A goddess. She’s here.” Ife said as she was out of it. “Yeah, you have a goddess living inside your body. I told her I would be your friend and she gave me a bit of her power. To protect us.” Kardia explains. Ife’s face heats up instantly. Kardia made a deal with Iris, but he wants to be her friend. The teenage boy was either strategic or just reckless. However, she did see him try to help her be free from Iris’s grasp. The young Scorpio Saint isn’t too threatening as an individual. </p><p>“Thank you Kardia. I’m grateful to meet you today.” Ife said. Kardia grins, “I’ll keep my promise and we’re going to be good buddies. The Scorpio and the bookworm!” Ife glares at Kardia while he laughs. This new friendship would be a strange one. Kardia takes her hand in his, he intended to show her everything he would see.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You tend to hold onto me as if I’ll drop you for dear life,” Kardia says with a laugh as he carries Ife in his arms. She has her arms wrapped around his neck as Kardia runs the distance. The rain continues to pour as the clouds become darker. Kardia leaps from rooftop to rooftop until they exit the village and enter the forest. The trees protect them from most of the rain. The issue is the uniform Ife wears is white and is becoming translucent due to the water. Ife hadn’t expected this and did her best to cover her chest. Kardia notices the undergarment peeking through the white fabric. “Going blue today? I expected you to wear bright colors. NOt that I’m complaining,” He smirks devious and Ife takes off her habit. She places the habit over her bust to be more modest. </p><p>“If you had placed me in that old woman’s presence…” Ife sighs, she thinks more about the discipline she received back then. Kardia lands on the ground. He stands in front of a small lake. “Well, this is it.” He says as he places Ife on her feet. She notices the small ponds not too far from the artificial lake. Trees, specifically cedar and spruce, kept the lake hidden from the public eye. “Our favorite spot. It’s been a while since we snuck out of Sanctuary to spend time on our own. Huh, you brought me here years ago. The day I realized Iris scared me.” Ife said. She walks closer to the lake and brushes her fingers against a couple of water shields. </p><p>The foliage feels soft against her fingertips. Kardia glances at the plant life surrounding them. Despite the rain pouring down, the area is peaceful. Only wildlife can be hearts. “The easy escape. Surprisingly, no one has caught us here.” Ife said. Kardia removes his tunic from over his head. He tosses the tunic onto a small boulder. He then removes his shoes and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Ife sees Kardia as she turns around. His chest was near her eye-level. She stares at him wide-eyed and almost falls back into the lake. Kardia catches IFe by the arm. He pulls her away from the water.</p><p>Ife doesn’t say a word as seeing Kardia almost naked throws her off guard. A longtime friend who became a lover only a few years ago is now seen shirtless. Kardia smirks as he notices the ogling Ife provides. Her face is red as his scarlet needle Antares. Kardia laughs as he lets Ife go. She quickly snaps out of staring. Her embarrassed lust-filled expression turns to temporary irritation. “You jerk! We’re out in the open and you, you have to strip?!” Ife catches her wording. Kardia takes a hold of her habit and tosses it beside his pile of clothes. “If you don’t shut up and remove your clothes then I will do the job for you.” He threatens her. Ife falls silent and turns around before she discards her uniform.</p><p>Kardia grabs the long-sleeve dress and places it on the pile of clothes. “I can't believe this,” Ife mumbles as Kardia unhooks the clasps of her bra. Ife squeals as she catches her bra covering her breasts to be at least modest. “Such a noisy bookworm. Still shy despite this not being the first time seeing each other naked. I will definitely have fun with you,” Kardia said as he circles Ife. Ife glares at him, her cheeks puffed out and heated. “Too cute. I can’t get over it. When Iris takes over, you become a badass. But when we are alone, you can’t keep your composure.” He couldn’t hold back laughter. Seeing his girlfriend like this was worth it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday for those who celebrate Thanksgiving. I planned to get one chapter uploaded before I start cooking on Wednesday. Thanks for the hits, kudos, and comments. I'm literally writing chapter 13 since chapter 12 is long, 36 pages written. Everyone stay safe and enjoy. </p><p> </p><p>Name: Ife</p><p>Goddess: Iris</p><p>Age: 20</p><p>Hair Color: Onyx</p><p>Eye Color: Flint</p><p>A young woman who grew up as a handmaiden during her teenage years. She is nicknamed "bookworm" by Kardia as she tends to read a lot of books and follows the rules. To a certain degree. The girl is caring when it comes to her fellow goddesses, friends, and saints. Although, Ife dislikes fighting and yet she tolerates it due to Kardia's behavior. If she isn't lecturing him for a few minutes, Ife can be spotted in the library. Being a handmaiden isn't something she easily follows as her curiosity gets her in trouble with the older women.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Crimson Cosmos (Scorpio II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Such a murderous bookworm. I can’t believe you took out the little idiots. Now you’re painted in red and that belongs to our enemy,” Kardia claps his hands as he walks over to Ife who stands in a circle of specter corpses. The newly awakened goddess just had her fill with specters. Her clothes which are usually white are now tinted red and pink. The woman fixes her glasses and takes a deep breath. “This is such a troublesome matter,” Ife said. Kardia smirks and kicks a corpse out of his way. Ife looks up at her boyfriend who can’t help but admire her appearance and strength. Ife isn’t one to resort to violence, but in this case, she didn’t have a choice. “I told you that you can handle these fools. Man, back then you would complain about it.” Kardia laughs. Ife notices the cut on his face. She blinks in shock as it’s her first time seeing Kardia get marked by an enemy. “You’re hurt,” Ife said softly. She reaches out and places her hand on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She presses her palm against his clean cut. The fresh wound made Ife realize Kardia places himself in danger often. “What is it? This is nothing, but a scratch. Don’t start-” Kardia speaks until Ife kisses him deeply. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling Kardia close. He is surprised by Ife’s bold action and kisses her back. Kardia holds Ife tight. Ceres and Albafica along with Laura and Regulus walk over to the couple. “The lovers are having a moment,” Laura said. Ceres and Albafica shake their heads as Laura lets out a sigh. Regulus being the youngest understood what she meant. Ife steps back and wipes the tears off her cheeks. “I-I’m sorry. It’s just...I never had to fight before and we’re not invincible. We could die in this war, any of us!” Ife said. “Out of us women, I’ve been interrogated by Hypnos. Ceres is on a general’s hit list. Sabine and Haruna, including Edel, have encountered specters who wanted them dead. You can’t escape fate. We are vessels or incarnations, but we are still human. All of us are.” Laura explains. Ceres glances at the corpses lying on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t weak. Kardia is right, you are a dangerous bookworm.” Regulus chuckles. Ife blinks, hearing the compliment, and looks at Regulus then Kardia. Her face is now completely red. “Dammit Kardia! Does everyone know the embarrassing nickname?” Ife asks the Scorpio Saint. “Smartass gave me a nice one, but he only uses it to piss me off,” Ceres said, not even revealing it in front of Albafica. “So Pisces’ woman is a bad one?” Kardia questions. Before Ceres can react, Albafica takes a hold of her arm and gives her a stern look. Ceres understands and tries not to argue about it. “You did decently. Your control of plants improved.” Albafica says as he hands Ceres a demon rose. She takes it and watches the rose grow in length. Ceres can see the fast growth the rose displays. “With both Hypnos and Thanatos aware of our presence, we should be more prepared. Kardia, toughen Ife up. Iris should be able to lend you her power and you must accept it. Eliminate the enemy. And for mortals to use surplices, they die just like our fallen brethren. However, those are only new specters. There are many more we are not familiar with. Ife, while this is your first experience taking a step into the war… Physically, I mean. Our bodies are vulnerable unless we let the gods have complete control. In Ceres’s case, it’s best not to wake Demeter yet.” Laura explains as Regulus stretches his arms. Lightning sparks from his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kardia grins as he has learned of Demeter’s relationship with Hades. He wants to see the goddess in action. A good fight will have his heart racing and blood pumping. Easily, riling Ceres up doesn’t work. Demeter chooses not to wake up.  “Let’s head back and report to the Pope.” Albafica said calmly. “No more killing? What the hell?” Kardia sighs in mild disappointment.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone returned to their respective temples. Ife decided to learn more about using her cosmos under Laura's instruction. Evel is asked to join the session. The three women were testing their abilities in the training grounds. A few of the teenagers who were training to become saints watch the women. A simple session becomes a display of power. “Wow! I can’t believe Lady Hestia, Lady Iris, and Lady Aphrodite are out here. It’s rare to see them together.” One girl spoke as she sat down on the bench. “Lady Hestia’s presence alone is a rarity,” Tenma spoke as he observes Laura closely. The women stand a good distance apart from one another. Laura takes a soft breath before her cosmos bursts from her body. The woman allows a torch to drop down from the sky and into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall human-size torch is lit on its own. Laura takes a hold of the long silver handle. “Without Hestia, my abilities are limited. However, this is her symbol and I have permission to use it. While she is passive-aggressive, I am the opposite. Yet-” Laura said before she pulls the torch out of the soil. “I tend to go against my standards due to Hypnos wishing to take me as a concubine or a possible wife,” Hestia said, her voice taking over. Hestia’s divine cosmos overpowers Edel’s and Ife’s beings. “I’m not one for violence, but having them expand their territory is disgusting,” Hestia said. Edel nods and allows her cosmos to expand. She clasps her hands together and a ghostly image of blue and silver armor is seen by everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My little Hesti, you became violent. I’m not disappointed. Not taking a chance with Hypnos, but I do not blame you. You have Zeus’s protection.” Aphrodite said. Ife could see the irritation on Laura’s face. Although, the conversation piece is inappropriate for the children to hear. Both women turn to her. “Release her,” Both goddesses order. Ife allows Iris to take over slowly. “This power is sacred. No more being weak. Iris has permitted you to demonstrate your strength.” Hestia said as Ife holds her hands out, a cloak made of the finest fabric embroidered with saffron at the trim. The cloak glows orange, red, yellow, and white. The shimmering piece of fabric gives off its divine cosmos. “Each vessel or incarnate may have permission to use a proper tool. For you, it’s a cloak. For me, it’s a torch. For Aphrodite, she can use doves, sparrows, or swans. Our tools have different attributes. Remember that,” Laura says with Hestia’s voice. The flames of the torch grow in size before it ascends into the air bursting into the cosmos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edel opens her arms to let a flock of doves and sparrows made of cosmos fly around the three women. Ife wraps the cloak around her body to increase the level of cosmos displayed. The children watch the women in amazement. To see the goddesses use their abilities in public is a treat. Many of the children heard stories about them and yet only a few have seen them in-person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they came out here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re beautiful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Iris is so nice to everyone. I saw her spend a moment with Scorpio Kardia. How she can handle his scary demeanor…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Aphrodite is pretty popular with the female trainees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Hestia is dangerous. I heard she is involved with the Gemini Saint who’s rumored to be a demon. I feel bad for whoever pisses her off. She’s strict but is nice to everyone. Leo Regulus says she can teach us in her free time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd gathers and the conversations continue. “Got the cloak, show us what you can do. I know it’s not only for looks.” Laura orders. Ife looks down at the cloak in her hands. She tosses it in the air and watches the fabric vanish. Ife snaps her fingers as rays of her cosmos shoot all around her. Edel and Laura are bombarded with rays of the cosmos. Hestia’s torch begins to glow. The same for Aphrodite’s doves and sparrows. “Abound of protection. Our tools are strengthened. Try another move,” Hestia spoke. Ife catches the cloak and wraps it around her. A pair of red-feathered wings sprout from Ife’s back as she takes the form of Iris. Her hair turns pale and her irises begin to glow. “Yeah, I can’t do that,” Edel said as she saw Ife wearing the cloth. Most of the divine clothing consists of fabric rather than armor. “I can only do this without Iris completely taking over for a short period. I get exhausted though,” Ife explains before her appearance changes back to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to put up a good support or defense system. You and Edel are best to stay providing us plans and making sure we are kept alive.” Laura said as she is back to normal, Hestia’s torch disappears and Edel is in control once more. The audience has drawn applause in amazement because of the demonstration. Laura and Edel look up at the children. Ife turns her attention to the crow and notices Kardia standing from the top of the stone benches. He watches her. His face was plastered with a smirk. In no way Kardia wanted a boring lover nor a weak friend. During the time she spent with him, Ife made not want to be the damsel in distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So my little bookworm decides to prove her strength…”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“He requested me to visit him here. But this is my bedroom. If Kardia thinks meeting a woman in her quarters is rather inappropriate. He could be mistaken for a lecherous pervert. And he isn’t exactly a gentleman,” Ife said as she cleans her bedroom. It is almost ten at night and Kardia had told her that he would pay a visit. A secret visit as no one else is supposed to know. This included the Pope. Once Ife places the books on her desk, she takes a seat on the bed. Peeking out the window, Ife sees the rain pour down in tranquility. The woman could hear the raindrops tap against the glass. A knock comes on the door and Ife quickly runs to answer it. She opens the door to see Kardia standing in front of her. Kardia’s long hair dripping wet from the rain. He wears his tunic and pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used the front door?” Ife speaks softly as Kardia enters the room. Ife closes the door behind him. “Not exactly. Demeter has a balcony and her door was open,” Kardia answers as he stands in the middle of the bedroom. The room is spacious and clean, the books organized and the bed is neatly made. In the beginning, Ife had a small room until her status as Iris came to be. The majority of the books came from the library and Ife had five stacks of books on her desk. One can guess there are about forty-seven books in total. “So you snuck into her room and I know she’s awake...I hope you know you won’t be escaping in the same fashion.” Ife says calmly. Kardia laughs and pats Ife on the head. He places one hand on her cheek. “Now to the point as to why I’m here. You got your power and have it out on display.” Kardia said. Ife walks away and grabs a towel. She hands it to Kardia and he takes it. He begins to dry his hair as Ife looks out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like fighting. Although seeing everyone get hurt and even killed is more devastating. I don’t care about this strength, I just wish to protect you all. If you died, I don’t know what I would do! Ceres and Laura can face loss, but I can’t do this!” Ife says as Kardia notices the trembling in her voice. Ife’s body is shaking and teardrops hit the floor. “Everyone is willing to die…” Ife almost chokes. Kardia finishes drying his hair and tosses the towel onto the floor. Hearing Ife’s sobs made him realize how vulnerable she is. Ife continues to break down and Kardia stands behind her. He wraps his arms around her. Her back pressed against his chest. He rests his chin on the top of her head. He holds her close. “Before I became a Saint, I was expected to die years ago. Also, a few years ago, I met you. And to see you step up to face the danger drives me to take on more,” Kardia said, his warm breath hits the skin of her face and neck. Ife looks down at the floor, she still felt weak. No matter who or what she faced, Ife had to win. That mindset is certain. Ife feels Kardia wipe the tears off her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be separated from you,” Ife admits in a whisper. “Then tell me, will you let me take you here?” Kardia replies as he heard his lover’s words. Ife gasps and turns her head to look up at him. Kardia’s typical devious smirk was not present. The smirk has a different meaning. “Are you serious? You come up to my room and ask for sex now? What the hell, Kardia.” Ife gives her boyfriend a look he was expecting. Kardia presses his lips against hers, his tongue slipping past her lips. Kardia distracts Ife enough to pick her up and carry her to the bed. He drops her playfully and laughs as Ife squeals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly sits up as Kardia removes his tunic. Seeing Ife stare at his chest amuses him. Kardia notices Ife wearing a long nightgown and he climbs into the bed. Ife closes her legs as Kardia places himself over her. He takes a hold of Ife’s wrists and pins them above her head. “Your nerdy disposition is a mere tease,” Kardia scoffs before he leans his face into Ife’s neck and licks it. A slow lap against her skin made the woman more nervous. She does her best to keep her legs closed until Kardia takes his free hand and lifts the hem of her nightgown to reveal the undergarments. “Your gentle side can be outweighed by your actions from earlier today,” Kardia says before biting down on her neck. Ife gasps as Kardia uses his finger and strokes the fabric of her dark blue panties. The ministrations Kardia gives are rough and yet have gentle intentions. Ife whimpers as Kardia leaves more bite marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tears the undergarments open and pushes Ife’s nightgown to her stomach. He releases her wrists and moves down to prop her legs up. “Kardia, I don't hide anything from you,” Ife said. She watches him, her face now flushed. Kardia takes a second to think. “Sit up,” He orders. Ife blinks and does what he says. She sits up and Kardia removes her nightgown with ease. Ife does her best not to hide her body from the man. Several times they either bathed, swam, and rarely anything to do with sex, Ife lacked experience in intimacy. More so, Ife had feelings only for Kardia. “I’m sorry...:” Ife apologizes in shame. Kardia kisses her roughly. He takes her hands in his and guides her to touch his thighs. “Remove them and I’ll let you take the lead. Just to see what you can do.” Kardia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ife hesitates for a moment then tugs at the waistband of his pants. Kardia watches her and slips out of his shoes and pants. Ife sees the bulge almost springing out of his boxers. “Well Gods, Kardia!” Ife places her hand gently on the outline of his hard member. She rubs her fingers against the slit. Kardia growls and grabs her hand, “You want me to lose it then keep acting scared. Don’t cry once I snap.” He warns her. Ife looks at his face, she knows that he isn’t lying. She grips him for a moment and Kardia forces Ife on her back. “Damn bookworm. You wish to test me,” He growls in annoyance and he dips his finger into Ife’s opening. Ife cries out as Kardia slips in another finger. He thrusts his fingers in and out before making a scissor motion. Ife does her best to not get loud as she bites a pillow to muffle the sweet sounds of pleasure. “I told you to keep teasing, bookworm…” Kardia says in a low tone as his fingers easily stretch her. The hot well walls envelop his two long digits with ease. Ife was about to retort until she felt Kardia’s tongue touch her thigh. She looks at him, her eyes wide. Kardia licks an inner thigh before his tongue dives in. Ife closes her eyes to hold back the sounds Kardia force out of her. “P-Please…” Ife murmurs. Kardia takes a few minutes to tease her until he pulls back. He licks the juices off his lips. “Please, what? YOu want more?” He questions. “Please let me give you…” Ife says softly, she opens her eyes and looks at him. “You want to please me. I’m not refusing your offer,” Kardia says and gives Ife some space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a soft breath and gains her composure Kardia had her melting to his touch. His tongue made her body hot and weak. She was already turned on by his demeanor but his physical actions made it better for her to feel comfortable in this manner. Ife slowly sits up and she tugs his boxers down carefully. Ife carefully grips his member using her hand. A few squeezes turn into slow gentle strokes. Ife focuses her attention on seeing how hard Kardia is. When she lowered his boxers enough, Kardia’s member sprung out. Kardia kicks his boxers aside and Ife stared at him unsure if she was confident enough. She always dreamt of being close to loving him, but she was too shy when it came to affection. Nervous, Ife licks the head of his member before she slowly takes him in her mouth. Kardia rests his hand in her hair and waits for Ife to relax. She takes a moment to breathe before she begins to suck him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kardia props himself up to sit on the bed as Ife is on her hands and knees. Kardia watches her as she takes her time nice and slow. The feeling of him inside her mouth is new to both of them. Kardia’s member felt hot to the touch. Ife’s warm mouth felt soft to withstand the pulsating organ. Kardia runs his fingers through Ife’s hair. He groans in pleasure as he thrives for this moment. Not that intend to release inside her throat, Kardia wanted Ife to be one with him. She never hated him or truly gotten mad at him. She genuinely cared for him. A twitch came to Kardia’s thigh as it wouldn’t be long until Ife pushes herself. He gently smiles and licks his lips, “Come on, I want you to take me inside.” Ife releases him, a sound of a wet op escapes her lips. “If it’s fine with you,” Ife pushes Kardia to lay on his back. She clumps on top of him and Kardia takes hold of her hips. He, for a quick second, is caught off guard by her boldness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not complaining. I thought about how you would look in this position.” Kardia comments as IFe aligns her opening with the head of his member. “I-I can’t believe you!” Ife huffs as Kardia rubs his member against her. That welcoming opening of Ife’s walls unintentionally grips the tip and Kardia knew she was ready for him. “Oh shut it,” He rolls his eyes before Ife sunk on his body. A gasp escapes from him as she moves slowly, each bounce produces a sound that only they could hear. Kardia holds onto Ife, his hands gripping her hips as he penetrates her deep. Nothing could stop her from riding him as he wished to tire her out for the rest of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A simple ride would not do for this man. “Such a good woman. I’m glad I stuck by you.” Kardia says in between moans. Ife rests her hands on his chest and speeds up her pace a bit. Her breasts bounce to the rhythm going up and down as her body guides itself to connect with Kardia. “Y-You never seem to disappoint me. I always looked up to you for strength.” Ife said she felt her walls constrict, trying to pull Kardia in deeper. Kardia moves one hand to her breast. He gives it a firm squeeze, even pinching and twisting the nipple. “As long as you tolerated me, don’t ever think I lose faith in you. You...ah, don’t need to try hard. I, prefer you is that, ah, damn bookworm.” Kardia says, encouraging Ife to move more. He sits up and kisses her breasts giving both of them equal treatment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the gentle treatment leaves hickeys and bites on her skin. “Kardia. I...love,” Ife wraps her arms around and kisses him passionately. Kardia grins into the kiss. “Just for saying that I’m making sure you release multiple times.” He promises. Ife groans knowing Kardia meant to break her tonight. The relationship they shared was different. Hours pass and Ife is sleeping on top of Kardia. He pulls the covers over their bodies and glances at Ife’s sleeping face. Her hair now a mess and her body radiating a newfound heat. Kardia was surprised she lasted long and kept her voice down until she had her orgasms. The man enjoyed watching her lose herself to his touch. Not that it wasn’t the same for him, Ife's shyness was a definite tease. Her sounds, her physical responses, everything was perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ife rubs her cheek upon Kardia’s chest and he rests his hand upon her head. He turns his head to the window. It is still raining outside. No moon could be seen. The raindrops distorted the vision against the glass. “She’s a bookworm, but Ife is mine. I admit that I do love her.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Priorities (Libra)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s a goddess, but why would she come out and spar with us?”</p>
<p>“I was told Lady Hera and Lady Demeter scared off the handmaidens. So they do whatever they please.”</p>
<p>“Yikes. Who is more intimidating, Demeter, or Hera?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you children supposed to be training?” A male’s voice interrupts the candidates gossiping.</p>
<p>“Master Dohko! Oh, ah, Lady Hera is down there. She’s talking to Yato and Tenma!” </p>
<p>Haruna stood before a group of young Saint candidates. “You shouldn’t be willing to fight Lady Hera. Just like Athena, we are here to protect you.” Yato said. “She’s tougher than she looks.” Tenma comments. “Are you serious? It’s a man’s job to protect a woman! She needs to be protected!” Yato says in anger. Haruna giggles and pats Yato on the head. “Such a cute gentleman. While I commend your morals, I can handle my own. Let me take on a few of Hades’ specters. You boys are still young.” Haruna said as she ruffled Yato’s hair. “Hey! You aren’t old.” Tenma said as Yato has a blush on his face. </p>
<p>Haruna laughs and Yato scoffs. He folds his arms across his chest and looks away. Before Haruna could say another word, she was attacked by an unknown woman. The masked woman clashes her golden staff in the form of a wheat stock against Haruna’s peacock feathered metal fan. Tenma and Yato fall back. The two women quickly move as Haruna kicks one leg to strike the unknown woman, but the woman leaps over her landing gracefully on her feet. “Who the hell is that?” Tenma questions. Haruna grins and charges at the woman. The woman does the same and both divine cosmos clash. Except something is off. One divine cosmos is not completely awake. <br/>“I see she’s letting you wield her weapon now. Good, you have more chances of surviving.” Hera said as she and the woman are pushed back. The woman removes the mask. “What the-?! Lady Demeter, no way!” Yato says in shock. </p>
<p>Ceres looks at him with a deadly glare. “You mean Lady Ceres.” Tenma corrects him. Ceres places one hand on Tenma’s head and nods. “Better just drop the formality. Demeter is still asleep.” Ceres said. Haruna watches her fan vanish, “So what brings you outside the gardens of death? Got another mission or is your future husband on a mission?” Haruna genuinely questions. Ceres scoffs and removes her hand from Tenma’s hair. As Ceres opens her mouth, Dohko approaches them. He has a smile on his face. He is impressed to see Ceres improve her skills over time and she still didn’t need Demeter completely waking up.</p>
<p>Even with Haruna having Hera’s cooperation when she fights is a step up. “You two are catching on. Good, but Ceres...the mask is not needed unless you wished to scare the children.” Dohko said. Ceres glances at the mask and she shakes her head. “Demeter is still sleeping, but I can hold my own more efficiently. Though, I’m not one to wear a mask. Also, I decided to see what everyone else is doing,” Ceres answers Haruna’s question. “So about your husband-” Haruna teases. “Shut up. I’m not to be wed, not even as Demeter.” Ceres says with a wave of her hand.</p>
<p>“Tell Shion that, he is looking for you. He wants to take you out somewhere.” Dohko said. Ceres blinks and she looks at him in disbelief. </p>
<p>“I bet he heard your singing. Then again, I heard it too. Your cosmos resonated greatly last night. No specters tried to attack the Sanctuary.” Haruna said. Ceres places the mask back on her face. To hide her embarrassed expression. Her irises burning crimson and her cheeks also feeling the heat. “I heard the singing last night as well. It felt warm. As if I was embraced. The cosmos felt nice.” Yato spoke up. “But someone joined in. I heard multiple voices singing in a similar fashion.” Tenma said. Haruna and Dohko take a moment to think of who else it could be. Tenma had to remember who would always sing in the evening.</p>
<p>“Laura! It’s her voice! She sang to Defteros and her cosmos overpowered him. She was the second person!” Tenma said. Ceres stood still for a moment. SHe thought no one could hear her. And this voice belongs to her, not Demeter. “Her voice is comforting. She even took care of me when I trained under Master Defteros. She faced his demon-side and displayed no hesitation. Her voice alone can purify one’s soul.” Tenma explains. “Well, now we know who has a lovely voice. I hope to hear it more often,” Yato said. Ceres doesn’t say a word. She stands still until Shion appears before everyone. “Perfect, our Aries boy is here. Your girlfriend is ready to be scooped up. I, on the other hand, have these children to educate. Hera wishes to let them have a taste of her power.” Haruna said.</p>
<p>Shion sees Ceres wearing a mask. He doesn’t question her and looks back at Haruna. “She’s quiet because of you or Dohko. Lady Ceres, would you like to travel outside Sanctuary today?” Shion asks. Ceres nods and the two excuse themselves before leaving. “Back to you boys...Dohko has told me positive things about your potential. Please look out for each other. I don’t wish to see your deaths.” Haruna said to Tenma and Yato. The teenagers' nod in unison. “Well, look at Miss Wedding Bells. Out of her cage and greeting the little whelps. Finally nice to see you without the formality.” A dark-haired man says as he stands at the top of the stone benches. Dohko and Haruna look up to see the man clad in gold armor. “So he has returned,” Dohko said. “Who?” Haruna asks.</p>
<p>“Cancer Manigoldo.” Dohko answers. “Oh, you mean crabs!” Haruna says aloud, her voice catching Manigoldo’s ears. Manigoldo takes a simple leap and descends to the ground. He stands in front of Haruna. He gives the woman a smirk, “Shouldn’t you be exercising your power elsewhere?” Haruna folds her arms under her chest. Dohko can tell the two were going to have a verbal match. “Little crabs should not worry about what I do. GO walk sideways.” Haruna threatens. Tenma and Yato can see Haruna ready to fight. Even though she is a goddess, Haruna would spar with the men and women. She didn’t need Hera’s help either. “As much as you wish to have a moment Manigoldo, Haruna, and I are busy. We’re heading out to investigate a small city.” Dohko said.</p>
<p>“So what? I can’t join the fun?” Manigoldo complains. Haruna shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head. She knew the truth behind the mission and she grew excited. To see old friends and her family. However, she heard of the strange sightings of “ghosts” and she knew whatever or whomever it is. “Sorry Mr. Crabs, I got a date so we can’t have a third wheel. C’mon Dohko!” Haruna takes Dohko by the arm and leads him away. Manigoldo scoffs as he watches the two leave. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“You tend to enjoy your time with the recruits. Even Ceres comes out, what’s your secret?” Dohko speaks as the two arrived at the seaport. The two were able to catch a ship in time. Haruna had forced Dohko to carry her as she didn’t feel like running the rest of the way. Not that the Libra Saint had an issue, but he knew they didn’t have time to waste. “So they are attacking my hometown. I’m somewhat surprised, that they would travel so far and the main targets are in Sanctuary.” Haruna said as she and Dohko walk aboard a ship. The two were able to book a room and get settled in. “And I enjoy seeing the children train. It reminds me of home, I’d watch the boys rough around.” Haruna adds as she takes a seat on the small bed. The room has two twin beds and a nightstand in between. Dohko places his armor box by the foot of the bed. Haruna had her bag rest on the nightstand. She and Dohko were drinking and enjoying the ocean breeze. It took a few minutes for the ship to leave the port and stay in motion. The waves are steady and the trip is to last for a day. </p>
<p>“So you and Aldebaran, how did you two meet and how did you become the goddess of marriage? Compared to the others, you and Hera argue the most. I mean, you tend to drink and fight more.” Dohko said, he takes a gulp of his whiskey. Haruna places her glass on the nightstand. The woman leans her back against the wall. She lets out a relaxing sigh. “I’ve always been a fighter. More so protecting and helping my comrades despite being a woman. Rasgado came to my rescue when a coworker was trapped under some debris. He helped me free the old man and I thought it was over. Seeing Rasgado obliterate the rubble into tiny pebbles as if it didn’t matter because he has the strength to help others. No fear of danger and I couldn’t look away. To be one with such power is amazing.” Haruna explains. Dohko listens to her story. Her appreciation for Aldebaran displays her respect. The two always sparred together. Aldebaran’s students even took a liking to Haruna. “She’s different all right,” Dohko thought. </p>
<p>“So what about Hera?” He asks. Haruna was about to take another drink until she paused. “This mess is damn disgusting. I can’t stop her from drinking this crap. Such a foul host. Well, she’s allowing me to participate in storytelling.” Hera speaks as she makes a disgusted expression. Dohko blinks in surprise to see Hera take over Haruna’s body. Now Haruna behaved like a different person. “Go on,” Dohko insists. </p>
<p>Haruna clears her throat and properly sits up. She runs her fingers through her hair. “This woman has been my host for a few years. Ever since that boy went to Greece. One night Haruna encountered a fellow God. Thanatos. When he saved Haruna from a gang of delinquents, she witnessed him murder each human, one by one. My power repels his so he can’t take her body. And yes, we gods have sex. Our needs outweigh any mortals.” Hera says. Dohko almost chokes on his glass. Hera shrugs her shoulders and tries not to laugh. Dohko’s face displays awkward embarrassment. He didn’t expect Hera to say such a thing. He raises an eyebrow, “Did he…?” <br/>“Oh please, that one has an attitude opposite of his twin brother. I remember encountering him in the past, my brother has strange tastes in comrades.” Hera scoffs as she folds her arms in front of her chest. “I’m surprised you haven’t dealt with any of the perverts yet. Haruna is a pretty woman and I doubt she struggles to attract a few men.” Dohko said. Hera smiles and waves her free hand.</p>
<p>“She’s not interested in low quality. Well, boring mortals and I’m not going to have our time wasted.” Hera added. “So you’re not the type…” Dohko thinks aloud. “Oh by the gods no. Neither of us is the type to throw ourselves at men. You must be aware that I am not forcing me to control her will. While we are both fickle, I commend her for being a tolerable host. She has faced hardships on her own and understands the fate of being a goddess. In the end, if we die then we must accept it. No mortal will keep me forever.” Hera spoke the truth. Hearing this made Dohko understand about being a host or an incarnate did not make the person immortal. The gods exerted their power and control. For this war, more gods existed on earth than anticipated.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Intended to get one chapter uploaded before Christmas. I've been busy writing most of the chapters, I'm pretty much working on Cancer Manigoldo's part. The second chapter for him. I may upload another chapter before the year is over. Also, I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Have a happy holiday. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Simple Melody (Aquarius)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please find my way into the light…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you won’t cry. Have my time pass on by…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this dream will end, there’s no way I can pretend to forgive the sins which you will make amends…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres continues to sing as she stands in front of the garden of demon roses. She was left alone for the night. Albafica had been sent on a mission that would last all day. In order to have the roses grow faster and become more potent, Ceres uses her cosmos to give them more life. Aside from doing so, it made Ceres more at ease. Recently she feels Demeter’s power stir within her. Ever since Hades found his vessel, Demeter has been slowly releasing more of her power. Ceres admits to feeling the difference. To the point where the other gods recognize it. Ceres even began to have dreams of Demeter and the goddess would speak to her. The two would converse during the hours of the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Demeter explains her relationship with the other deities. Ceres tells Demeter about her experiences with humans and specters. The woman even mentions the people she chooses to spend time with. The demon roses gravitate towards Ceres as her cosmos surrounds the Pisces Temple. The woman continues to sing, her voice echoing in two tones. Ceres could hear Laura sing from the Gemini Temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her voice...It’s like a lullaby, just soothing.” Sasha speaks as she looks at the star-filled sky. Pose Sage can hear the singing from his chambers. Everyone can hear the woman sing into the night. Including the specters roaming inside Hades’ castle. Alone takes a moment to pause as he recognizes the voice. He glances down at his paintbrush and smirks. “She’s back. Oh dear Demeter, your wrath shall be my pleasure. Your daughter may not be present, but I think you’re more suited.” ALone speaks to himself. Hypnos and Thanatos are sitting at a small round garden table outside on the balcony. The two play a game of chess. Before Thanatos makes a move, he turns his attention to the melody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a solemn melody from that wretched woman. If Lord Hades hears her then we are forbidden to harm her.” Thanatos spoke, annoyance laced in his tone. Hypnos picks up a cup of tea off the saucer. He looks down at the moon’s reflection in the dark liquid. “Demeter is indeed a threat. If we capture her then he will be pleased. Although the idea is a gamble.” Hypnos said calmly. The two gods fall silent. “So what shall we do?” Thanatos questions. Hypnos takes a sip of his tea. He smiles, enjoying the flavor and warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep her away until we win. We can’t have him distracted.” Hypnos answers. His attention shifts to the clouds filled with translucent angels. He knew this Holy War would be a serious one now that Ceres is harboring Demeter. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her sound is reminiscing the past. She sounds lonely.” Shion says as he and Dohko walk towards the Pope’s Chambers. Ceres takes a moment and stops singing. She notices the demon roses blooming and smiles to herself. “You all are no longer seeds. Please protect this temple.” She said and then left to see Dégel heading her way. Not sure how long he listened to her, but Ceres didn’t question him. “I thought I’d find you here. I have a favor to ask of you,” Dégel says and Ceres blinks in slight confusion. “What is this favor?” “Let me tell you along the way…” Dégel begins to explain as he and Ceres go for a walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell no!” Ceres almost shouts as she stands in front of Sabine, Edel, and Laura. Dégel stands in between Asmita, Defteros, and Sisyphus. “It’s a simple formal gathering. I would ask Seraphina, but she’s-” Dégel said and Ceres abruptly interrupts him by stomping the heels of her boots against a stone, almost shattering it. “She’s better suited for these events. I’m a witch for unknown societies. Why me?” Ceres says in protest. “A mysterious songstress is taking away important officials. Even children are vanishing. From what we’re told, it involves more than what we know.” Dégel explains. “With the higher social class, no one will believe any outsider. Information is usually kept secret. Of course, I was invited as well. So I am allowed to invite a few guests.” Sabine says with a smile. She wears a canary yellow blouse with a long burgundy skirt. Her hair down instead of being normally braided. “So I have to be prim and proper with all of you there? It’s been years since I took that role and long because I don’t wear damn dresses.” Ceres said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a particular admirer of these events. However, you just have to look pretty and be polite. Let the men chat up the masses while we hunt the culprits. Simple.” Laura said. “Have the men become a distraction?” Defteros raises an eyebrow as he questions his lover. Laura glances at him, her eyes locking with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You men aren’t some cattle. All of you are physically attractive. Distract the herd and Edel with Sabine also Haruna will do the same.” Laura explains as she looks at Edel. “I’m not one for seducing but Aphrodite will entertain this,” Edel says. “Each of us will fulfill a role more or less. If she tries to seduce any of us then you or any of the women can prevent it. Your voice is powerful enough,” Asmita said. Sabine and Edel have a distraught expression on their faces. Laura remains stoic, her face unreadable. Ceres just stares at Asmita. His words put the women on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we will be fine. With an extravagant event, staying by the women is necessary.” Sisyphus said, hoping to ease Sabine’s thoughts. “You just like seeing Sabine dress up,” Laura comments. Sabine coughs and her cheeks quickly turn red. “Although, having you men clean up isn’t disappointing. I think these women will agree to that.” Laura continues to speak, ignoring the heat scorching Sabine’s face. “I am used to this type of crowd. Boring, but I am willing to go.” Sabine said. “Since Haruna should be back with the dresses...Let’s get ready.” Laura said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone dispersed from the room. The women gather and the men return to their temples. The women meet with Haruna to receive their dresses and accessories. Sabine had given her a list of what each woman needed. Shoes, makeup, dresses of different styles, jewelry, the works. Sabine and Laura help the women dress properly. Laura easily changed her clothes. She wears a long-sleeve midnight blue victorian dress with silver flower outlines patterned on the fabric and a cerulean trim. She wears low silver wedges and a matching ribbon choker. Her hair is styled with more spiral curls. “Alright Ceres, I’ll help you with the dress-” Laura says as she is about to assist Ceres who is now wearing a long dark purple and white gothic style dress with detached long sleeves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dress has a lavender trim with sheer silver frills. There are embroidered roses, red and white, outlined in the bottom half of the dress. Ceres wears low black heels and a lace headband with matching white gloves. Ceres fixes her glasses and blinks, “What? I know how to put a dress on.” “Correctly,” Laura admits. “W-What the-?! I may be known as a witch, but I know how to properly wear a damn dress. I’m not one to favor “luxury”.” Ceres said. Haruna and Edel exit the room. Haruna wears an off-the-shoulder floor-length dress. The fabric is a deep green color with ocean blue embroidered patterns at the base. The long sleeves display a gold trim. Only the top of her cleavage is exposed. Edel wears a similar style, but the dress is white, pink, and red with chrysanthemums decorating the bottom half. Her hair pulled back in a shoulder-length ponytail. It is held by an ivory ribbon with white and red carnations attached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine steps into the hall. Sisyphus is right behind her. Sabine wears an off-white close to a pastel yellow short-sleeve dress. The dress is more considered a gown as it’s fuller on the bottom. The pattern of white outlined crescent moons is displayed in the bust region. Sabine has her hair braided in a bun, the braid tied in with multiple ribbons in the shade of red. “You ladies look lovely. I didn’t expect you to easily change attire.” Sisyphus said. “Why thank you. Now I know you watched Sabine change clothes. She’s used to it.” Haruna teases. Sabine immediately blushes and Sisyphus could only chuckle. “Before Sabine gets interrogated, I suggest we get going. The distance is at most an hour long. And this event is a long one.” Laura explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Haruna, knock it off and start walking. If my voice is to be used then I need to stay awake for it.” Ceres said as she heads down the hall. As she walks past the handmaidens, Ceres receives a number of looks from them. The young woman ignores the attention and meets Dégel. He has his hair tied in a low ponytail. His formal attire makes him appear more regal. “You are more lovely to look at. I think you’ll catch some eyes,” Dégel says with a smile. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The mansion is luxurious as it lights up in the night. The people attending the private event are dressed in very expensive clothing. Many attendees have arrived in carriages pulled by horses. For a private event, there are over fifty people invited. Each person is greeted by a pair of servants at the door. Ceres is escorted by Dégel as she is offered his arm. Haruna and Manigoldo stood side by side, both with grins on their faces. With Asmita, Edel leads the way. She wasn’t planning to be separated from him. Sisyphus and Sabine appear to be a perfect couple as their color scheme matches. “The target is Lady Theresa. She is the host of this event,” Laura says in a soft voice for only Ceres to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres nods as she fixes the lace mask on her face. Wearing completely different clothes felt awkward for the woman. Dégel can sense Ceres’s awkwardness. He gently smiles and turns his attention to her. “It’ll be fine. I’m here to protect you,” he whispers. Ceres looks up at him, her cheeks slightly flushed. The couple walks gracefully into the ballroom. The band members are playing the instruments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food is displayed on the buffet tables. The decorations in the mansion also reflect upon the furniture and table settings in the large room. Fine-art paintings hang on the walls. The table cloths are a navy blue shade. Everyone became situated and Haruna with Manigoldo headed to get some food and wine. Sabine and Sisyphus walk over to the dance floor. Edel and Asmita went to speak to the other guests. Dégel and Ceres sit at a table with Defteros and Laura. The mansion is lively with interaction and conversation. Each couple has gained attention from the other guests. Most are compliments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not used to being the center of attention, Ceres focuses on drinking a glass of white wine. A high pitch sound is heard catching everyone’s attention. The music stops playing and everyone turns their attention to a curvaceous woman who begins to sing for the crowd. She is surrounded by a few handsome men. Her long wavy jet black hair almost touched the floor. The woman has pale skin, tall height, and a slender waist. She wears a long crimson off-the-shoulder gown, expensive jewelry, and low-heel dress shoes. Her voice caught the uncertainties for Ceres’s thoughts. She continues to drink her wine and glances at Laura. She notices the look in Laura’s eyes. The woman remains calm yet her eyes hint danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The singing lasts for a few minutes and ends in applause. The audience except for Ceres and her group is in awe. “I’m guessing those are her men,” Ceres says to Laura. “A collection.” Laura answers. “Of men?” Ceres questions. “Yes.” Laura answers. “Oh hell. No.” Ceres didn’t want to imagine. The woman thanks everyone for attending. “That woman’s voice is familiar. I don’t accept it. These humans fall for their madness.” Hera spoke as she and Manigoldo were drinking from their wine glasses. Manigoldo watches Haruna easily down a glass. The woman let Hera take control to keep up the appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn woman, you’re a drinker. I like that,” Manigoldo says with a grin. Haruna looks at him in confusion. “Both of us do. Except I prefer the finer tastes. This one drinks more of convenience. Enough of that though, you look preferable. You clean up well. I’m amused,” Hera said. Manigoldo laughs at the so-called compliment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could respond, the hostess of the event approached the couple. “Such a handsome man. My goodness, you both look lovely. Please enjoy this evening.” The woman says pleasantly. Manigoldo keeps his grin and places his hand on Haruna’s waist. “I must thank my woman for that. She’s a jewel,” He says smoothly. Haruna looks up at him then back at the woman. The woman nods in agreement before she walks away to greet the other guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I heard all that.” Haruna said, “Pretty damn bold of you, Crabs.” Manigoldo scoffs and scratches the back of his head, “Don’t get used to it.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Can you sense anything?” Dégel questions. “You mean the broad who has everyone entranced. Not an admirer…” Ceres answers. Dégel smiles to himself and stands up, he steps away from the table. The man holds his hand out for Ceres to take it. Ceres blinks and glances away, her cheeks flushed. She takes Dégel’s hand and he guides her to the dance floor. He carefully wraps one hand around her waist. Ceres keeps a closeness as she places one hand on his shoulder and her other hand still rests in his palm. “Trust me milady,” Dégel assures her. Ceres quietly nods and follows his lead. Her movements become in sync with his. In her eyes, Ceres could only see Dégel. His appearance catches her attention. The young man looked like a noble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Ceres saw him differently. He was always nice to her. Dégel introduced various kinds of literature to her. Ceres easily came to him for company. “Have you ever danced before?” He asks, catching Ceres in her trail of thoughts. “Ah n-no. I don’t have much experience. I apologize if I appear sloppy.” Ceres said. Dégel shakes his head and gives Ceres a spin. Her dress flows with a spin move and Dégel catches her steadily. “Actually, I applaud your honesty and willingness to join me. Your movements are fine.” Dégel says. Sabine and Sisyphus dance beside them. The two gracefully took their footsteps along the floor. “So Lady Ceres can display another side to her? Maybe Albafica should hear about this.” Sisyphus teases Ceres as he holds Sabine close. “If we’re going there then why were you with milady and not help her change into a dress…?” Ceres retorts with clenched teeth. Her cheeks were stained with heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Sisyphus chuckles as Sabine appears embarrassed. “Changing the subject...Her name is Aristella. Selene says her voice is dangerous. Please be careful.” Sabine says. “I believe it,” Ceres said and both couples move away to the music. Sabine and Sisyphus enjoy their time together as the music continues to play. “First time doing something like this. I hope I’m not boring you.” Sisyphus said. Sabine gives him a sweet smile. “Why would you assume that? You are a perfect company. This would be a time where I’m not forced into a political talk or being present for a suitor.” Sabine explains. “I suppose I am your suitor from now on?” Sisyphus says. Sabine nods, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the music ends, the women curtsy, and the men bow. “You did a splendid job Lady Ceres,” Dégel said. A man with long white hair approaches the couple. HIs long hair tied in a low ponytail using a royal purple ribbon. His attire consists of a suit with black and royal purple fabric. “Excuse me, may I have this dance milady? Your energy has attracted my attention.” The man says, catching Ceres’s attention. She turns to the man and her eyes grow wide. She knew his face and kept her composure. Ceres hadn’t seen him since the day Albafica rescued her. “A-Ah, thank you. It’s my first time attending such an event. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather dance with another lady?” Ceres questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minos shakes his head and smiles, “As that may be true, I wish to dance with you.” He insists. Ceres glances at Dégel, unsure if he would be fine with it. The Aquarius Saint gives her permission with a simple smile. Ceres looks back at Minos and she holds out her hand. Minos gently takes it and he leads her away. The specter has a smirk on his face as he leads Ceres to the dance floor. “You look ravishing tonight. Too bad I am not one for an exhibition. This attire has given me several ideas.” Minos says in a whisper. Ceres shoots a glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minos says in a whisper. Ceres shoots a glare at him. Minos’s lips curl into a smirk, he knew he hit a nerve. “Why do you want Demeter?” Ceres questions Minos as the waltz. “Your existence is more favorable. You are the first mortal to challenge my strength. To see the defiance is a turn-on. You don’t hesitate to kill, whether human or not.” Minos speaks for only Ceres to hear, “I rather not kill you but own you. You’d make a fine puppet or lover.” “Before you consider us a couple, I suggest you should remember I will never be a damn toy. You are rather handsome. I can admit you are pretty in the eyes. Even so, do not dare lay your hands on me.” Ceres warns him. She wasn’t going to blow her cover over a tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minos lets out a laugh as he continues to take the lead in their dancing, his hand resting in the dip of her lower back. “Well then, this subject can continue later. I know while we are here…” Minos says and the music dies down. “Come with me.” He orders and Ceres follows Minos to the outside courtyard. They step over the rose bushes. “The songstress is not one to serve Lord Hades. I doubt she is to serve Athena.” Minos spoke. Ceres stands next to him. She kneels down to carefully take a closer look at the red roses. The roses remind her of Albafica. “So this one is not human, I guess I have to play the role. I knew Dégel had plans for me.” Ceres said with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was about to complain until the singing was heard. This time the melody becomes distorted. There is ice forming all over the mansion itself. Ceres feels the temperature drop and she immediately runs inside the building. She spots the woman singing in mid-air and everyone is petrified. Except for Dégel and the rest of the group. “Ah, Demeter. You are dearly missed. Always the pretty ones you tend to go for,” THe woman says, her teeth showing in the grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres casually walks over to Dégel. She holds one hand out and staff appears in her grip. “I get it. My name is the same as Demeter’s. However, she’s not interested in your existence. Neither am I, but I don’t care. Demeter has no time for you. I will take you down because my patience is thin,” Ceres speaks as her irises glow. “I’m only minding my own business while the family has their quarrels,” Aristella says with laughter. She points to Ceres, “My wonderful pets...Kill her!” The men who stayed by the woman’s side made their way through the crowd to attack Ceres. “Why am I not surprised?” Ceres shakes her head as one man swings his sword to Ceres’s side. Ceres evades the attack and she accidentally bumps into a petrified guest. Another man holds a knife in his hand and tries to stab Ceres in the neck. She quickly moves away from the stone guests and dodges the blade from touching her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stumbles and the blade brushes against a stone face, leaving a fresh cut with blood seeping out. Ceres’s eyes widen as she notices the damage done. The skin on the outside is stone and yet a simple brush of a blade makes a clean cut. “Don’t be distracted, wench!” Aristella scolds as a third man is about to attack Ceres. This time from behind. “Watch out!” Dégel shouts as the man swings his sword down aiming for Ceres’s back. Not trying to have an innocent person killed, Ceres flips her staff over and blocks his attack. She slowly stands straight. “Damn followers, Demeter is not waking up for you. Hell, not even for me.” Ceres says before the man pulls back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body twitches and controls as if he doesn’t have any limbs. Ceres takes a step back to see what didn’t make sense. “You don’t have that kind of power. What the hell is going on?” Aristella growls. Dégel remains in his place, protecting the others who are partially petrified. Ceres watches the man contort, the sounds of bones breaking disturb her. “My sweet Ceres, does this not amuse you?” Minos said as his marionette strings lifted the man into the air. The white-haired specter chuckles as he hears the man scream in pain. Ceres turns her attention to Minos. Another man tries to stand, but the strings attach to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told to lay low. However, I am only allowed to harm you. Not these pathetic puppets. I’m not heroic so do not mistake the gesture,” Minos said. "Huh, with that dirty mouth I doubt it.” Ceres said as she turned her attention to Aristella. She has a smirk on her face. “With my men busy...I’m going to beat you senseless.” Ceres leaps into the air and flies toward the woman. The ice surrounding the room grows. It begins to cover the ceiling and Ceres uses her free hand to make a fist. “You wretched human-!” Aristella shouts until Ceres’s fist lands in her jaw. “Your lovely antics is bullshit. Trying to take these men away and make a collection. My friends are pretty damn territorial. And I sense that mess!” Ceres continues to punch the woman. Aristella couldn’t escape the barrage of Ceres’s fists. Each punch lands harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dégel couldn’t help but watch until he noticed the barbed claw stretching out of the woman’s back. Multiple claws appear tearing out of Aristella’s skin and dress. In an instant, one claw strikes Ceres in the back. She feels the sudden shredding pain and moves back. The dress is ripped open, the tear stopping at her lower back. Her bra came into view along with the past scars on her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you screaming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or even ashamed?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not come out Demeter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres glances at the tear in her dress. “Hey Dégel, is my rear exposed?” She asks him. “No,” Dégel says after he glances at her backside. “I do not see it either,” Asmita says as he breaks free from the temporary affliction. He takes a step forward and helps Edel move. The woman cracks the stone layer by releasing her cosmos. “So much for pretending to be normal. Ceres, how long do you intend to play around?” Edel questions as she stretches her arms. “I agree and it is uncomfortably cold. Dégel, this is some form of abuse.” Laura said as she walked over to him. Defteros pats Laura on the head, “She’s not angry.” “I am dammit!” Haruna yells as she and Manigoldo stand on top of the dinner tables. Manigoldo holds a bottle of wine in one hand. “Her song is a curse, one that I rather not. Listen to ever again. Please handle this vile beasts Lady Ceres,” Sabine said as she rests a hand on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sisyphus has one arm wrapped around Sabine's waist. He hadn’t noticed how long they were turned into stone. “You all ask too much of me. Although I am complying,” Ceres said as she aims her staff at the now beast-like form of who everyone thought was Aristella. The shell of the woman lands on the floor. Ceres sees a woman with reptile skin. Her irises and pupils are snake-like.  Her dark long hair is now gray. “You are one of the past. Sorry, we don’t share the same past or memories.” Ceres said as her voice changes. It wasn’t hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remain in death. You're not the one I wish to see..” Demeter spoke. Everyone’s eyes displayed shock as Demeter took control of Ceres’s body. Ceres blinks and carefully looks at the woman. “You aren’t him...None of you are. Just disappear,” Demeter said and tossed her staff into the woman’s body. Not giving a moment to dodge, the blade-shaped like wheat impales the woman in the chest. Ceres’s irises glow lavender as Demeter was in control. “Y-You...Fucking bitch!” The woman roars in pain as Ceres walks over to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't wish to see you anymore,” Demeter spoke as Ceres grabs a hold of her staff and abruptly pulls it out of the woman. “Thank you for disturbing my slumber. Season’s Judgment.” Demeter calmly says and the woman is suddenly encased in a flurry of ice. The ice soon changes to fire striking the woman nonstop as a tornado forms next. “Aquarius,” Demeter calls Dégel. He looks at her. “Yes?” “Catch this body as I’m going to rest. My time is not needed yet…” Demeter says as her staff vanishes. Ceres closes her eyes as she falls to the floor. Dégel catches her and sees the wound she caught from the attack. The tornado engulfs the being then vanishes. The ice in the room begins to melt and the petrification begins to wear off. Aristella’s so-called pets are free from the spell. Minos takes his leave and disappears from the event.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Tonight was entertaining. I witnessed your skills in acting and fighting. I’m impressed.” Dégel says as he carries Ceres in his arms. Ceres lets out a soft yawn and notices the sky still dark. The stars shine bright while no clouds are in sight. They were back in Sanctuary, a few hours before dawn. “Everything was fine until my dress ripped. Eh, you turning her down pissed her off. Not that I can blame you. And she knew Demeter. Such an inconvenience.” Ceres said. Dégel laughs and the two arrive at the Pisces Temple. Albafica is seen standing on the steps. His bangs covering his eyes. “Albafica!” Ceres calls out to him. “He has returned,” Dégel said. Albafica see Ceres and Dégel. Dégel carries Ceres over to him and hands the woman over to Albafica. He takes a hold of her, noticing the touch of her skin against his fingertips. He knows something happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres struggles to keep her eyes open as exhaustion hits her. “Take care of her. The goddess she is meant to be, rather is, I see a formidable woman. Her target is Hades.” Dégel said before he excuses himself. Albafica brings Ceres inside the temple. He holds her close. Ceres rests her head against his chest. “Alba...She came out. Pissed off in fact. The enemy despised her. I just need to sleep.” Ceres said as she couldn’t hold back a yawn. She opens her eyes and tries to look at him. “You’re not hurt. Not seriously injured…” Albafica sighs in relief before he presses his lips against hers. Ceres opens her eyes wide for a moment, but she’s too tired to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Albafica…” She whispers. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sacred Blade (Capricorn)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The work must get done as the seasons are changing. I can see why it's getting colder early in the evening.” Laura said as she wandered around a forest. She wields an ax in her hand and a basket in the other. The young woman had decided to gather some wood for the small houses where the saints-in-training occupied. While the children are busy with their training, Laura had wandered off. Though this isn’t the first time, it is a habit she developed as a child. “I know the men are busy, I can easily handle chopping firewood. Simple work,” Laura spoke to herself as she stepped past the dead leaves lying on the soil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yellow and brown leaves crunched under the heel of her boots. Laura continues to walk further into the forest. Her surroundings were peaceful as no one targeted the woman. “The years I’ve been doing this has become a distant memory now…”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That handmaiden business is not for me. It is dull and I rather watch the saints train.” Laura said as she walked with Defteros who wore a mask to hide his face. “Brother tells me you often anger the older women. You are too brash. Not even wanting to wear the dress,” Defteros said. Laura blinks in surprise as he listed the daily issues she had. “Aspros talks too much. Those old hends wish for me to lead an example. And I don’t often fight.” Laura scoffs as she heads to inspect a dead log. The woman carefully sees the log being cut clean. “No way, She said in surprise as a tree begins to fall. The tree falls fast and Laura looks up to see it almost crash down on her. “Laura!” Defteros shouts as he quickly runs over to Laura and shoves her out of the way. Without much of a warning, Laura is forced into the ground. “She quickly turns around to see Defteros holding the tree up by his hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Defteros…!” Laura breathes as Defteros tosses the tree aside. “I’m fine. What about you?” He says. Before Laura opens her mouth, El Cid lands on the ground. He wears his gold armor. The young man has the resting angry-looking expression on his face. “Wandering alone is dangerous Lady Hestia. Let alone with a masked man. Your behavior is rather erratic. As a goddess, you are bound to higher expectations.” El Cid spoke. Defteros places the tree down and walks over to Laura. He holds his hand out and she takes it. He pulls her up to stand. “I do not fight. I prove assurance, comfort, warmth, whatever. Hestia represents the home. The fire in the torch burning strong. Before that became a public announcement, I was a common servant. No, a mere slave.” Laura said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>El Cid lowers himself on one knee. He lowers his head and has one arm placed across his chest. “Excuse my brash words, Lady Hestia.” He apologizes. Laura turns around and faces the Capricorn saint. “I’m not important for you to take those actions. Please rise, Hestia and I do not wish for any special treatment,” Laura said. Defteros watches Laura carefully. He notices her stoic expression as she interacts with a gold saint. She treated him with the same level of respect. El Cid stands up and looks at Laura, his dark irises locking with hers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you milady. Changing the subject, who is this man, and why are you out here this time?” He replies. Laura blinks for a second, forgetting the two were occupied as Aspros requested Laura to keep his brother safe. “He’s a close friend. Also, my responsibility. I came here to gather wood. Winter is coming forth and mortals like us get cold. So this is why I’m outside. This man is assisting me since I’m not physically strong.” Laura answers. El Cid glances at the man. Defteros looked familiar, but he didn't say anything. “I won’t say anything due to your consideration of others.” El Cid said. Laura sighs quietly and looks over at the fallen tree. “Can you chop this?” She asks. El Cid takes a couple of steps and raises his arm. His stance made his arm appear as a blade. El Cid strikes his arm down to cut the tree in half. Laura and Defteros stand in awe as El Cid swiftly chops the tree into various pieces. Seeing such a feat made Laura more impressed by the power of the cosmos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So...I need four more trees.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re testing the waters.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...agree…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am amused and impressed by your ability, but I still need four more trees.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Your habit is repetitive. Be more careful as your recent disappearance concerns everyone. Especially your partner.” El Cid reminds Laura as he leaps down from a tree. Laura knew she was being followed. The cosmos that protects her had flared due to sensing El Cid’s presence. “Why my goodness, I thought Defteros and I were good friends. I shouldn’t pretend like that. It doesn’t suit me well. He probably is concerned,” Laura says as she finds a tree to chop down. El Cid watches her stand in front of a sturdy oak tree and raises an ax in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she takes a swing, Laura brushes her fingertips against the metal. She gives the blade some heat and silently swings her ax into the bark. Despite not being physically strong, Laura’s cosmos made a clean cut as the tree slowly fell over. El Cid quickly chops the tree into smaller pieces before it lands on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When word got out about your disappearance, Defteros insisted on running after you. No one could persuade him to stay except Demeter. Her attitude changed as she asked him to trust her.” El Cid explains. “Reminds me when I dealt with you. Even Sisyphus stood in shock. Me challenging your authority over those children. It reminded me of Defteros getting beaten for watching his brother train. My cheek stung for a whole day and I lied about it.” Laura said with a laugh. She gathers the pieces of wood in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the guard who hit you had a few blows to the face.” El Cid points out as he helps the woman gather wood. The two feel the cool breeze and head back to the training grounds. “He tried to harm Defteros, so I got even,” Laura said. El Cid doesn’t respond to her and it gets on Laura’s nerves. The silence creates a familiar tension between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time El Cid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lack words for a subtle conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your face says otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wish to continue this banter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me who trapped you in the church.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I suppose I cannot hide it.” Hestia took over as Laura continued to walk. El Cid can see the difference between Laura and when Hestia possesses her. Laura’s enigmatic expression changes to softer. The woman’s facial expressions are more interactive and her attitude is less intimidating. “There were five men. And none were human. Hypnos caught me and his sons were present not long after. He prevented them from killing me. I can say he enjoys using his hands when trying to expose who Laura is attached to. That God intends to be selfish as his wife is sealed away and I’m a maiden. Because her heart belongs to a mortal, Hypnos finds it offensive.” Hestia explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they stood at the entrance to the training grounds. The goddess moves her fingers to light the torches. El Cid notices the small torches lit as the sky grows darker. The sunsets and the temperature drops more. The trainees were inside the small houses. “In honesty, my maidenly status is an honor yet possible opportunity of conquest. This is why I wish to request a plea…” Hestiat said and she lit a few more torches placed around the arena. The small two-foot torches burn proudly as the flames dance. Each torch provides a light, a soft warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we are maidens. Hypnos and his sons will pursue us. If he tries to manipulate this mortal by force and succeeds, you have our permission to kill. We won’t hesitate.” Hestia said. Her words are true. El Cid doesn’t say a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accept this favor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I hope you keep this between us. Now, what shall I cook for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El Cid has a calm expression as he’s amused by Hestia’s demeanor. The woman discusses her possible demise then changes the subject to cooking dinner. The goddess was rather entertaining just like her host. Both women were something and El Cid didn’t mind. Laura is one of the few who understood him. Their personalities never clashed and when the time came for Laura to challenge his authority over his students, the man still respects her. “You speak of a possible fate then question a taste in dinner. You are a different individual.” El Cid says with a small smile. Laura notices the unexpected expression and looks at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression catches him off guard. “Your smiling is a rarity. I like it. The serious face you constantly wear is one I do enjoy, but seeing this is worth it. The dangerous Capricorn can crack a smile. You may intimidate a number of these people yet you have a good heart.” Laura said with a slight tease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beef, rice, and cabbage with carrots. Add potatoes if you wish.” El Cid gives an answer to Laura’s offer. He takes a pause in his steps. Laura does the same and looks up at the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you selective?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I am difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two soon make it to the dining hall and Laura begins to prepare and cook the food. She easily makes her way around the kitchen. She had requested El Cid to assist her. He sliced the vegetables with precision as he followed Laura’s orders. Not that being a chef is something to brag about. The woman had El Cid using his hands instead of the knives available at their disposal. Laura is in control and El Cid did not feel like arguing with her. The two would rarely argue and she matched his reasoning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The blade of yours is amazing,” Laura comments while she waits for the water to boil. She had the beef ready and the vegetables would not take long to cook. The rice was time-consuming. El Cid washes his hands clean. Laura hands him a dry rag. “I don’t have much skill in being domesticated. I do it to pass the time. So I stayed with Aspros and Defteros. I did a number of chores. They taught me how to fish, chop wood, hunt animals, and basic survival skills. I taught them how to cook. We were young and I had nowhere to go. They took me in after I had run away from a hell hole.” Laura explains. She pays attention to seeing the water forming some bubbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El Cid places the rag on the table. “You never speak about our past outside of Sanctuary. I didn’t expect you to mention it.” He said. Laura has a smile on her face, “Some things are best not discussed.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Drowned Mermaid (Cancer I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That bastard isn’t amusing. I get pulled into a mission that is focused on Manigoldo being a drunken lech.” Haruna said as Hera is in control of her body. Haruna had pretended to be a woman of the night to lure a few gang members out in the open. Supposedly, a few former saints had abandoned their pledge to Athena and turned to greed. These saints only wished for power in the end. And stealing a number of valuables to turn into profit. Haruna had been told a lot of information about the prior incidents. Knowing that former members would betray the Sanctuary doesn’t surprise her. Just now these men caught wind of the goddesses existing and rumors of possible kidnapping attempts began to surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the women were allowed to leave Sanctuary. They were to remain in the Pope’s chambers. Haruna was not going to tolerate the option and she decided to investigate the matter. And now she is stuck with a bunch of random men in the middle of the night. Haruna wore a bar maid’s attire, even revealing her thighs, legs, and the tops of her cleavage. Haruna wore makeup and had her hair tied up. The woman had made plans to lure out a few men and gather some information, but it turns out differently with the result. Manigoldo sat at the bar inside a tavern. He is too distracted by alcohol and entertainment. The men surround Haruna in a back alley. The streetlights are providing enough light on the main streets. Haruna folds her arms across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rests her back against the wall of a closed shop. “You’re too interested in the Nero Organization, but you can provide entertainment. Rumors have it you resemble a goddess though,” One scruffy-faced man spoke as he steps closer to Haruna. She smirks as she begins to giggle. Her eyes narrow displaying a hint of anticipation as she would fight at any moment. “You men are rather like dogs in heat. Pick a bone to chew. I miss the ol’ days where dumbass grunts choke on their own spit.” Haruna said as she cracks her knuckles. The woman takes control of her body and launches herself to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fist meets the man’s face and neck. “Let me make a correction.” She said as she pulls back. Haruna takes a step back as the man coughs for air. Two more men charge at her. Both men are bigger than the last one. Haruna dodges one attack and is about to block the other except Manigoldo grabs the man by his arm. “Manigoldo?” Haruna says in surprise. She expected to see him occupied with his free time. Manigoldo has a tight grip on the man’s arm as he draws blood easily. The man shouts in pain as Manigoldo releases him. “Such a pain in my ass. You do a little stunt and attract the wrong crowd. Well, in this case, the right one. Still, my woman leads the way to trouble.” He says as the members turn their attention to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruna places a hand on her hip. She is annoyed with him for trying to save her. A bit too late. “Who the hell are you?” One man questions. Manigoldo takes simple steps past the crowd and stands in front of Haruna. “This lady’s bodyguard. But for you, I’m an executioner.” Manigoldo answers. “I’m Hera, a goddess. And a damn broad, we wish to speak to your owner.” Haruna answers. Both Manigoldo and Haruna display their cosmos. Haruna’s more violent. “We’ll bring you to the boss once you die,” One thin man speaks as he pulls out a knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruna and Manigoldo notice the knife and burst into laughter. The man blinks in confusion. Haruna has nothing to fear. Hera had given her and Manigoldo her permission to kill. “I’ll scold you later for being an irresponsible escort. Now then, we know none of you are the boss. So we’ll beat it out of you until you squeal,” Haruna said. The men hesitate to respond. The one man brandishing the knife charges in their direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot!” Manigoldo said as he kicked the man in the chest. The man stumbles back and the knife falls out of his grip before it hits the ground. “Man, that’s disappointing. Let me help you,” Manigoldo casually picks up the knife and breaks it in his grasp. He takes a couple of steps and looms over the man. “Escort us to the bastard of a leader or simply die. You’re pretty disposable. What’d ya say?” The man had no choice but to follow orders. While everyone heads underground, Manigoldo takes a good look at Haruna’s clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he has alcohol in his system, Manigoldo was not drunk enough. He had only been around Haruna a number of times, the two would quickly argue or banter. Each time ended short. However, the two got along well. A simple argument turned into flirting. A simple flirtatious moment turns into a moment of intimacy. “You wear that getup and attract dogs and weirdos. And for god freaking sake, you wish for me to protect you...Wear that shit for my eyes only. Because no man should witness this unless they wish death.” Manigoldo said, his tone aimed at the men who tried to harm Haruna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruna shrugs her shoulders and winks, teasing the Cancer Saint. She knew his patience was wearing thin since the formal event. The two ate, drank, and danced all night. Although, the two had a makeout session once they returned home. Both of them being drunk. Manigoldo struggled to keep his hands to himself and Haruna continued to tease him. Her hands could wander all over his body and she would tell Manigoldo to stay still. The man has a limit with her. “You tend to enjoy it, but being fed those drinks left your mind clouded. Maybe I should do this act like this more often. I sort of enjoy your jealous side.” Haruna said, snickering at his irritation. Manigoldo narrows his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Should I please you wearing this? I thought the dress would be enough.” Haruna continues to tease him until everyone stops walking. Manigoldo and Haruna turn their attention to a run-down mansion. The building appears to be overrun with plants and grim. Despite the dirty appearance, everything remains intact such as the bricks forming the walls. “Shitty place.” Manigoldo comments. “Maybe they wish to be incognito?” Haruna said, not impressed by the appearance. “Eh, Lady Irma. We’re back.” One man says as he knocks on the door. Someone opens the door and everyone enters quietly. Inside the building appears luxurious. Everything from the furniture to the paintings on the wall is expensive. Haruna and Manigoldo carefully follow the group and are soon brought to a dining room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They see a voluptuous woman sitting at the head of a long rectangular table. Her shoulder-length platinum silver hair framed her thin face. The woman wears a fur coat and a long off-the-shoulder dress. She is garnished in expensive jewels. Her chest is partially exposed. Manigoldo whistles and places his hands on his sides. He is impressed that a woman is pulling the strings behind the stunts. He had recalled defeating the leader awhile ago. “So I kicked the crap out of your boss and now you're in charge. Well, I’m not one to hit a woman,” he said. Haruna moves away from the group of men and stands in front of the table. “I do. We have an issue. Your organization talked about kidnapping goddesses. Cut the mess or I will kill everyone here.” Haruna says. She easily cracks her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman raises an eyebrow, surprised to see a goddess’s host here in the flesh. Tell me, are you allowed to kill mortals? I heard Athena doesn’t murder.” Irma said she leaned back in her chair. Her legs crossed. “I am not her.” Hera’s voice can be heard and she takes over Haruna’s body. The woman smirks as her cosmos flares violently and the glassware set on the table instantly shatters. The men, except for Manigoldo, tremble as Hera rests her hand on the table. Just a gentle hit causes the table to shatter on impact. “Unlike Athena, I’ve taken lives out of spite. So the idea of being a pacifist is not appropriate. Though, I am curious...Your intentions with us goddesses,” Hera said as her cosmos relaxed. Irma smirks and rests her hands in her lap. The man kept their distance after witnessing Hera’s display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since this executioner took out the leader, I decided to step up. I’m not one for doing the dirty work, but having gals like you on display will provide a good income. Entertain my boys while you attract the public eye,” Irma explains. She picks up the glass of wine by the stem. Hera has a look of displeasure on her face. She understood what Irma meant and she did not like it at all. “Manigoldo,” Hera said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn?” Manigoldo responds. “When I kill her, dispose of her body and soul. I plan to assure our purpose behind this mission. Those men are not to be spared.” Manigoldo listens to Hera’s orders and laughs, he is more amused by the outcome. “You are a tough lady. I like it.” He turns his attention to the men. Irma takes a sip of her wine and stands up. She unsheathes the rapier which has been resting against the arm of her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a brutish woman. I’ll enjoy taking you in and making you kneel.” She says before positioning herself and instantly charging at Haruna. Hera summons her fan and taunts the woman by letting out a yawn. “Do not bore me wench,”  Haruna said with Hera’s voice echoing. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women gracefully clashed weapons with a struggle. They don’t hold back their physical strength. Each opportunity gave them a moment to strike. Manigoldo is occupied toying with Irma’s thugs. None of the men are able to lay a finger on him. The Cancer Saint wanted to pass the time rather than head back home immediately. The table had been shredded into pieces. Wine glasses shattered into tiny pieces onto the floor. THe destruction of the room was becoming the first step of Hera’s wrath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of the goddess being used for greed hit a nerve. Haruna had more of an attitude and intended to teach the woman a lesson. Both women are slowly covered in fresh cuts with blood slowly seeping out. Irma sees the difference between her and Haruna. THe woman wasn’t using Hera’s full strength. As if Haruna is holding back for a reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the type to kill-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Irma says until her chest is pierced by the blade of Hera’s fan. Irma pauses in stillness as Haruna takes a step back. “Not all Olympians are good-natured to mortals. Killing one mortal is child’s play,” Hera said. Irma looks down and sees the wound in her chest opening. THe blade of Hera’s fan reached her heart. “As far as my host is concerned, both of us are in agreement. We both are willing to kill if necessary. Her morale is higher than mine. I just don’t like you,” Hera spoke as Irma drops her rapier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spits out the blood-forming in her throat. Manigoldo waves his finger and each member becomes surrounded by a swarm of souls. “I think the entertainment is over. No more of the Nero Organization.” He said and all the men including Irma are dragged into the depths of limbo. No corpses are left out in the open. “Dammit. I need to be bandaged up. That bitch did some damage,” Haruna grumbles as she wipes the blood off her thighs. Manigoldo laughs and walks over to her. “You were focused on kicking ass and you took some hits. Good job.” He says sarcastically. Haruna narrows her eyes and she slaps Manigoldo in the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me home, you drunk bastard,” Haruna orders plainly. Manigoldo rubs the back of his head and grumbles. Haruna allows the fan to vanish. “Now boy,” Hera demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manigoldo grins and grabs Haruna by the arm. He then pulls her closer before tossing her over his shoulder. “Fine. Shut up and enjoy the time left of this trip,” He said. The look on Haruna’s face is a mixture of anger and embarrassment. She intends to make the rest of this trip hell for her lover.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Bad Habit (Cancer II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She’s mad. Manigoldo did it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he to blame?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard he went drinking. Not a first time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s done it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, he doesn’t die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura and Edel speak in the library. Ife sighs knowing how it is to be in the situation. Except, Kardia has violent tendencies. She stands in front of a bookshelf. “Apparently Haruna caught Manigoldo drunk outside of her bedroom. She had hoped none of the handmaidens had spotted him. “That man sounded awful...and loud. By the gods, he causes a commotion this morning. Oh, the stench of alcohol was obvious.” Ife recalls the late-night, early morning incident. Kardia had been sleeping in her bed. In secret. Ceres woke up to Manigoldo knowing on Haruna’s door. She had been busy helping Shion and Pope Sage for most of the day. A rude awakening was something no one needed. “How did I sleep through all of that?” Edel questions. Laura flips through the pages of a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stayed with Defteros last night,” Laura said. Edel and Ife look at her. Both women are curious. “Perverts, it is not like that. We aren’t sleeping together.” Laura said, knowing what they were thinking. “You two are very close,” Ife said. Laura shakes her head, “We are, but our relationship is complicated.” Ife holds back a giggle and reaches out to grab a book. She can empathize. Kardia has a temper and a “colorful” personality. Especially with one of his bloodlust. “Haruna is probably mad,” Edel adds.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Son of a…Damn you, Manigoldo. You act like an ass and barge into my bedroom door. Smelling like cheap booze.” Haruna said as she sat at her desk. She had been reading a couple of books to occupy herself while Manigoldo lay in her bed. His clothes settled in a basket. It had been seven hours since the man had stumbled to her door. Manigoldo softly snores his hangover away. He wore his boxers and pants as he slept under the covers. Haruna huffs in irritation over this morning’s antics. Luckily, none of the handmaidens came out to see what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to drag Manigoldo into her room. Force him to shut up and take care of him. Despite him being a Saint, Manigoldo has a difficult personality. The two argued until he fell asleep. Haruna chose to sleep on the floor out of spite. She refused to warm any bed Manigoldo occupied. There were too many opportunities for them to have sex and it annoyed them both. Although, this situation is different. Haruna takes a deep breath and places the book on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands up and walks over to the bed. Haruna takes a moment to observe Manigoldo’s features. She looks at his hair and gently runs her fingers through it. Her digits feel the feather-light texture of his hair. This is the first time she has seen Manigoldo’s peaceful expression. Her hands trail to his face. Haruna ghosts her fingertips over his cheeks. And lips. The two never kissed as a normal couple. They flirted with each other for the majority of the time. Haruna’s gentle touches cause Manigoldo to stir in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t open his eyes. Only grumbles escape his lips. “Huh, I guess I’ll have some fun,” Haruna says with a smirk and pinches his nose. She knew what would happen if Manigoldo woke up. He would punish her. Ignoring the idea, Haruna releases his nose and moves her hands to his collarbone then lower to his chest. She had not seen him shirtless often so this was a treat. “Since he always gets a peek when my chest is out, I’m going to do the same,” Haruna said as her hands moved lower. Not a minute to waste, Manigoldo grabs Haruna’s wrist and pulls her on top of his body. Haruna yelps in surprise, not realizing Manigoldo is awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fli[ps her over to lay under him. The man had his legs pinned on both sides of hers. His hands pin her wrists, leaving the woman stretched out on the bed. The back of Haruna’s head hits the pillow and not too gently. And Manigoldo is rarely gentle. “Stingy woman. Got some never taking advantage of me. I think you should learn your place.” Manigoldo says as he leans his face closer to hers. The man has a strong grip on Haruna’s body. “Ha, you’re one to talk. You dare return drunk, make a scene at my door, and play rough. I just wanted to treat myself.” Haruna scoffs. She tries to sit up but Manigoldo is physically stronger than her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Haruna will complain. Manigoldo has her trapped. “If that’s the case then…” Manigoldo glances at the bedroom door. Simple movements and moaning would catch someone’s attention. Specifically the handmaidens. They would have a heart attack. More so the older women. Manigoldo was a favorite troublemaker among the staff throughout the years. He looks back at Haruna. “I wonder how long you can last without making a sound?” He questions. “What? You can’t take me back there-” Haruna answers and Manigoldo shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old man was mad when he found out.” He sighs. “A sort of near-death experience got you scolded. Feh,” Haruna leans in close enough for Manigoldo to kiss her. He releases one of her arms and moves his free hand to the buttons on her blouse. Instead of unbuttoning them one-by-one, he rips the blouse open. The buttons fly onto the floor. Haruna is close to yelling as Manigoldo shoves his tongue in her mouth. She had almost forgotten she couldn’t make loud noises. Her free hand wanders to Manigoldo’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand easily tore the bra that secured her breasts. His fingers gently feel the texture of the fabric before he tosses it aside. “Such a fighter,” Manigoldo comments as he pulls away to let Haruna breathe. His hand grips her right breast and squeezes it, his fingers pinch and twists her nipple. Haruna bites her lip to hold back a moan. Manigoldo snickers and continues to torment the one breast. He releases Haruna’s other arm and moves his hand to her pants. What started off as a button pop became a tear turning into shreds as Manigoldo gets rid of Haruna’s pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman rolls her eyes in annoyance knowing how Manigoldo is. “Let’s see how long you can keep quiet,” he teases as he turns to shred the clothes off Haruna’s body into a game. </span>
  <span>Manigoldo only needed to use one hand while his other pleased her. Manigoldo leans back to admire his work. The fabric is laid in pieces surrounding Haruna as if her bare-skinned body is waiting to be devoured. The marks on her breasts are red and bruising. Manigoldo notices the tremble Haruna has in her thighs. He moves his hands under her buttocks and lifts her thighs to rest against his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure that your skin is marked and you won’t deny me,” Manigoldo says before he bites down on the meat of Haruna’s thigh causing her to almost shout. Haruna quickly shuts her mouth and clenches a fist. She tries to sit up and hit him, but she is slammed back onto the bed. Haruna tries once again and Manigoldo takes a bite down on her stomach. The teeth marks are visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruna feels slight pain and Manigoldo gently kisses each mark after he creates it. These actions were giving Haruna anger issues and she is becoming impatient. Her hands are able to press against his hips. Her fingers tug as his pants as Manigoldo places his hand on her pelvis. He pinches the women’s clit to pause the woman’s feeble attempts. Haruna untwists her body and sighs. She takes her hands away and places them to rest on the bed. “Good, I need you to be ready.” Manigoldo rubs his fingers against her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly dips his fingers inside and takes his time thrusting in and out. Haruna feels the wetness pooling inside. And Manigoldo is proud of it. He thrusts at a slow pace then enters the third digit once he moves faster. Manigoldo observes his lover twist and turns in agony and lust. Haruna struggles to keep her voice low as she lets Manigoldo take control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, on missions, Haruna took over and Manigoldo rarely complained. This time, the two are even. Both are attracted with lust, love, and intimacy. Manigoldo curls his fingers emitting a sound from Haruna. A few minutes of teasing has Haruna close to reaching an orgasm. He removes his fingers. He rubs the juices between his digits before he sets her legs down on the bed. “Should I let the princess win me over?” Manigoldo laughs at Haruna, hoping she isn’t quitting. Haruna shoots a glare as if she intended to kill him. Not even giving him a verbal answer, she sits up then tackles him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruna kissed him harshly and her hands traveled everywhere. Her boldness results in Manigoldo laying under her. Haruna is able to slip Manigoldo’s boxers off and sheath his member inside her. Slipping him inside wasn’t an issue. Manigoldo rests his hands on Haruna’s hips. He waits for Haruna to make her move. The woman looks at him and smirks, “Maybe I should deny you.” Manigoldo narrows his eyes. He digs his fingers into her skin, “Don’t you dare.” Haruna can’t help but laugh and she rocks her hips. Slow and deep is what they both desire. For a short period of time, the two keep quiet for a bit until only the squeaks of the bed can be heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is until Manigoldo flips Haruna to be beneath him. Now she was on all fours and Manigoldo propped himself behind her. “Manigoldo, you know you shouldn’t-” Haruna tries to speak as Manigoldo forces himself to be sheathed. A slight brush of the tip becomes a rub then penetration. Manigoldo had one breast in the palm of his hand. The other rests on her hip. He propped himself on his knees and waited for Haruna to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her walls clenched tight engulfing this newfound girth. Despite the sexual tension, Manigoldo still needed Haruna to not resist taking him. “Shit…” Haruna breathes as she slowly unclenches her body. She feels Manigoldo’s hands rubbing her to soothe the intrusion. It is hard to hold back on the moaning as both of them know the others are awake. Once Manigoldo feels Haruna adjust to him, he begins to thrust forward. Haruna bites the pillow as Manigoldo thrusts at a steady pace to make Haruna comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way she responds to him assures Manigoldo that Haruna belongs to him. Her body easily connects to his. Even with Haruna doing her best to keep quiet, manigoldo has noticed the woman struggling. He took control and soon he became rough with her once more. HIs fingers dig into her skin as his grip tightens. He lowers his chest to rest against her back. Manigoldo grins and bites Haruna’s earlobe, whispering…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not over until I say it’s over.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laura and Edel meet Ceres in her bedroom. The three women meet Haruna, who now is covered in hickeys, bite marks, and bruises. The lovebites ready for display on her pale skin. Laura and Edel stare at Haruna. Edel’s face is now beat red. Laura shakes her head. Sabine and Ife enter the room. Both women holding new clean clothes. Ceres sits on her bed. She isn’t amused. However, Haruna was not going to live this down. The woman obviously had sex. Sabine closes the door behind her. “Did he do all of that?” Ife questions. “Yes.” Haruna answers. “What did you do?” Sabine asks. “Something,” Haruna answers. “Something simple?” Edel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Denied him,” Haruna adds. Laura and Ceres pause for a moment. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re a damn broad for that. I’d be pissed too.” Ceres said. “Still worth it. Now I need to change. Damn Mr. Crabs. I challenge him and refuse him then I receive punishment.” Haruna explains. The other women look at Haruna in disbelief. “You two deserve each other. Your personalities are damn complicated indeed,” Laura sighs. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Older Brother and the Younger Brother (Gemini I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shit…” Laura curses quietly as she runs through the forest. Her leg was covered in blood, her blood. The teenager had been running for the past ten minutes. She didn’t care where to. All the matter is to escape the violence in her home. Her destiny of harboring a goddess became tall tales and nightmares. The teenager was born into a poor family. After her birth mother passed away, Laura was abandoned as a child. Only to be kidnapped then sold as a slave. The girl has always viewed the home as a burden. Even now. A small trail of blood follows the girl and deeper into the forest. Laura could only run for so long until she faints.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s awake. Good. Not every day you find a girl injured or passed out in Sanctuary.” One voice is heard. “That trail of blood led me to her. I didn’t want to leave her to die.” Another male’s voice is heard. Laura opens her eyes. She notices the ceiling as her vision clears. Two people’s voices are heard. It takes her a few minutes to gather her thoughts. Laura realizes she’s inside a room and it isn’t hers. The atmosphere is safe. For now. The girl turns her head to see two twin brothers casually speaking. She watches them, not saying a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she does is watch them converse until one of them notices her. “Ah, finally.” One brother speaks as he approaches the girl. His long blue hair and blue eyes catch Laura’s attention. The difference she notices between the twins is one wearing gold armor. “My brother, Defteros, found you and brought you here. He also bandaged your leg.” The one teenager says as he points to his younger brother. Defteros wears a mask that covers the lower half of his face. He doesn’t speak and looks at her. The younger twin brother keeps to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura slowly sits up and she glances at the covers. She lifts the covers off her body. The injured leg is now clean and bandaged. “It’s…” Laura is surprised to see her left leg wrapped up. She looks at Defteros. “Thank you. Sorry for the inconvenience. I’ll leave now,” Laura said. She didn’t want to stay here for long. As she tries to move off the bed, the older brother stops Laura. He places his hand on her shoulder. With a gentle shove, Laura lays back down on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Aspros. I am the Gemini Saint. You’re still injured so stay until your leg is completely healed.” Aspros introduces himself. Defteros looks at him in surprise. This is a first for Aspros to welcome a stranger into their home. Especially a female. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With that bastard’s issue, it’s best for me to leave. This injury is a punishment.” Laura said as she tried to sit back up. “Punishment?” Aspros questions. “I am some bastard’s property and I’m trying to leave. Escape a possible death. If that man finds me here then you both will be in harm’s way.” Laura explains. “You don’t have a family to return to?” Aspros questions once more. Laura shakes her head. “Dead and I was sold as property.” She answers. Defteros watches her. He does not expect anyone to consider themself property.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura’s empty expression made him curious about her life. When he brought her to his home, Defteros noticed the fresh bruises on her arm. He knew the girl took a beating, something he is familiar with. “You’ll stay here. Ignore my status as a gold saint... I cannot allow an innocent person to suffer in harm’s way. You aren’t someone’s property.” Aspros says. Laura looks up at him, her eyes wide with shock. She does not ask to be cared for and yet meeting these two brothers change her perspective when it involves people.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It had only been a few days which then turned into weeks. Aspros and Defteros allowed Laura to stay with them. More so live with them. Aspros had taught Laura how to defend herself while Defteros taught her how to hunt and cook. Between the twins, Aspros was more outspoken. He and Laura converse for hours. The two easily enjoyed each other’s company. Defteros was quieter, but he and Laura spent time together. She made him remove the mask every time they were alone and not in public. Defteros learned what Laura liked and disliked. She had enjoyed her solitude but preferred being around the twins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Aspros went away to train, Defteros and Laura went hunting. She didn’t want to leave the house alone. Her previous owner’s presence still affected her. The thought of that man still searching for her. Laura knew she would never be free unless she confronted him. In honesty, Laura was afraid. She is not surprised if the bastard would kill her. Defteros and Aspros knew how she felt. Something needed to be done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sunsets as Laura and Defteros return home. The two had been gathering firewood due to the winter season dropping the temperature in the evening. Laura sees her breath as she speaks. “Will this be enough?” She questions as Defteros carries the larger pile of chopped wood. The blue-haired teenager glances at the wood they both carry. “For a few days. I think a little over a week. You did well for cutting a tree down.” Defteros said. Laura rolls her eyes and puffs her cheeks. “You did most of the work.” She mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defteros manages a chuckle. He knows Laura wants to do more despite learning something new. “I’ll help you with your upper body strength,” Defteros said. Laura doesn’t respond and looks at Defteros. She notices his height and figure. His skin complexion is slightly darker than his older brother. His hair is slightly messier and his expression is either neutral or serious. At first, Defteros kept his distance from Laura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke a few words as they both are quiet. He didn’t know the girl enough to trust her. Over time Defteros began to develop some sort of romantic feelings towards her. Though, he will not admit it. Not when Aspros has taken an interest in Laura as well. The walk home is short and quiet. Laura holds onto the chopped wood carefully as she doesn’t wish to drop them. When they arrive at the small home, Laura and Defteros see Aspros standing in front of the front door. He stands a couple of feet away from a mysterious man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the familiar clothes causes Laura to stand still. TIme had temporarily frozen. Defteros turns around to see Laura in fear. “Laura, what’s wrong?” He softly speaks. The man, who is dressed in a clean suit, turns around to see Laura staring at him. “My servant. I’m disappointed it took this long to find you. Now come along.” The man said, his proper mannerisms triggering Laura’s silent reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...I’m not returning.” Laura says, her body stiffening. She couldn’t move. Defteros stands close to her. He made sure nothing will happen to his friend, or at least he hopes. The man has an irritated expression on his face. He straightens his glasses and grips his cane sternly. Before the man takes a step forward, Defteros moves in front of Laura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aspros narrows his eyes and keeps his attention focused on the mysterious man. “So you are this “owner” I heard about. A man who leaves scars on this girl due to misbehaving. She struggles to sleep at night. Her reactions to simple gestures are caused by you,” Aspros said, anger displays in his voice. He had guessed the man was the one who harmed her. “I don’t know what stories this rat has told, but she is none of your concern. My family bought this thing and it is an instigator. NOw as I do not intend to waste time... Let us go.” The man says and steps closer to be stopped by Defteros. “She is staying here.” He said. “Heh, peasants like you should stay out of my business.” The man brushes Defteros off and he steps around him. Aspros and Defteros place a hand on the man’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both brothers give the man a deadly glare. “You have said enough.” Aspros shoved the man away. “Take Laura inside. She shouldn’t be a witness,” Aspros calmly says as he turns his eyes to her. Defteros nods and he turns around to face Laura. The teenage girl still stood in fear. Her hands tremble, Laura struggles to keep her composure. Not sure how to catch Laura’s attention, Deftoers blocks her view and he uses a free hand to grab her. His hand gently squeezes Laura’s arm and she breathes. “Oh sorry...Let’s go inside.” She said. She weakly places her hand on his and Defteros leads Laura inside the house. Aspros remains outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura makes her way to the living room. She places the chopped wood by the fireplace. Nothing seems to occupy her as the man’s presence still bothered her. “Laura, sit down. It’ll be taken care of.” Defteros said as he places the chopped wood in a basket. Laura paces around the room. She can’t help it. She doesn’t want Aspros to get hurt. The years of being beaten don’t phase her and yet she is worried for the twins’ safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. What if you guys get hurt? You guys have done enough for me.” Laura said. Defteros watches the girl walk back and forth. “You forget my brother is a Saint of Athena.” He said. Those words pause Laura’s movements. “Even if he wasn’t a Saint...He still would protect you,” Defteros said. Laura looks up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. That thing is rumored to be Hestia. Having something with that much power at your disposal. She doesn’t even know it and I intend to keep it that way. If word gets out then it means trouble,” The man explains. Aspros couldn’t believe it. Another goddess exists and Laura is the host. No, he would have heard about this from the pope himself. “Whether you are lying or not...Laura stays here.” Aspros said. He was not going to change his mind. The weeks of having the girl here made life more entertaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of the three felt alone. As Aspros didn’t intend to force Laura to stay, he wasn’t going to let this man take her. “I will make sure Laura won’t be involved with you anymore.” Aspros raises his fist. He didn’t intend to kill the man. As a Saint, and as a decent being, Aspros wanted to keep his friend safe. The young Saint had to weigh his options. If Laura is alone then the man will try to take her away. “She’s special.” Aspros thought as he raised a finger. “You will say you freed the girl and never bother her again. Do not come near her. Keep your family away from her. The goddess does not exist.” Aspros said. He chose to make the mature decision. If he chose to kill the man then it would cause a scene. The moment Aspros made up his mind, he wasn’t intending to go back.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Laura sat down in a chair. A confession like that made her almost fall. Her hands rested on Defteros’ shoulders. Defteros had told her how his brother felt. It wasn’t as if it was a secret, Aspros never told her. “Do I have a right to stay here?” Laura questions. Defteros has a smile on his face. He takes Laura’s hands in his. “If it means you’re happy as well as us. I think so. I think we’d both miss you,” He said. With his brother’s truth told, Defteros couldn’t admit his feelings. He thought of it being better that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aspros is to be the successor of the Gemini cloth. He is meant to be a shining example. Defteros is not meant to be important. He had been told his existence is not wanted. No one knew who he was, at least the shadow of his older twin brother. The boy saw himself as a nuisance until he met Laura. Her treating him as a normal person. She doesn’t see him as his brother’s twin. Laura meant something to him. The girl is different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura looks down at their hands. She felt a warmth coming from him. “I want to stay with you too. You found me so you are important. With you here, I feel safe. Both of you mean something special.” Laura confesses. She felt Defteros squeeze her hands. The door opens. Aspros walks inside the house. He closes the door behind him, using his heel. The teenager walks into the living room to see Defteros and Laura. He smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura weakly stands up and almost falls trying to walk over to him. Her steps are clumsy and in time Aspros catches her in his arms. Aspros feels Laura tremble. He sees her concerned expression. Her eyes aren’t glass, they display a genuine emotion. Laura appears to display a pure emotion. “You’re okay. Thank goodness.” She sighs in relief. Aspros nods and places one hand on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threads his fingers in her deep red almost burgundy hair. Laura lifts her head and she looks at him. “What will happen now?” She asks. Aspros opens his mouth to speak, “That man will never own nor bother you again. You are free so it’s up to you.” Laura looks at Defteros then back to Aspros. Tears begin to form and Laura tries her best not to sob, “I wish to stay here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sun (Gemini II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Laura had been laying in a clean bed. She curled up under the various blankets as the cold weather had gotten to her. It had been a few years since Laura began living with Aspros and Defteros. The teenage girl had changed and matured into a young woman. The frail teenager had grown into a woman who is revealed to be the host of Hestia. This woman still kept her stoic expression and yet she had no problem speaking her mind. The woman spent time with the various saints and yet stayed with Defteros by the end of the day. She had started a relationship with Aspros in secrecy. No one except Defteros knew. Despite Sanctuary now knowing Laura’s existence, the woman chose to not live in the Pope’s Chambers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she had to leave Aspros and Defteros then she would refuse. Defteros remained hidden. While Aspros belongs in the Gemini Temple, Defteros snuck inside with Laura’s help. He still held strong feelings towards her and intended to protect her from the shadows. The younger twin made a promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura is still someone special to him and his brother. The woman’s body hid beneath the blankets both brothers provided. The early morning frost displays on the grass. Aspros was watching Laura sleep. The young woman had been training to use her divine cosmos each day. Fighting to improve the use of the cosmos and be annoyed by the handmaidens drained Laura physically and mentally. She didn’t enjoy dealing with the women, more so the lectures and special treatment. Daily living had its annoying moments. Laura’s messy hair is seen peeking out from underneath the blankets. Aspros chuckles as he watches Laura mumble in her sleep. He gently pokes her forehead. The curtains hid the light from peeking inside the house. Specifically, her bedroom. Even though Laura and Aspros are dating, they slept in separate rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura still struggled with her past abuse. There were nights where she couldn’t sleep. Aspros or Defteros chose to keep her company. These nights occurred less and less over the years. Sometimes Aspros would share a bed with her. No intimacy would occur. The most he has done is spoon his lover. Both are nervous about the idea of sex. “Aspros…” Laura murmurs as she slowly opens her eyes. Her vision blurs as the woman pulls the blanket off her face. The Gemini Saint allows Laura to touch him as he sits on the bed. Laura’s hand was gently grabbed and she’s pulled into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura’s face met the warmth of his tunic. She breathes softly as she rubs her cheek against the fabric. Aspros holds her close as Laura pays attention to the sound of his heartbeat. She also could sense his cosmos. It responds to hers. “How did you sleep?” Aspros asks. Laura rubs her eyes and yawns softly. She places her hands on his cheeks. Her fingers stroke his face. “Better, but I’m still sore from training. Those women are annoying. I don’t need the damn lectures,” Laura said as her vision clears. She blinks to see Aspros’s face. He leans in and presses his lips against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle caress completely distracts Laura as Aspros lets his tongue carefully explore her mouth. His hands slowly stroke her back, warming her thin frame of a body. “...Aspros, I think I’m awake now.” Laura breathes before Aspros silences her with another kiss. This time, he pushes Laura down to lay on her back. His tongue entangles hers. Laura wraps her arms around his neck, the blanket slips down to her stomach. Aspros’s long hair drapes his upper body. He had his intentions to keep Laura in bed all day, but they had business to attend. “We need more time…” Laura murmurs as Aspros pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The position they are currently in made it awkward. Aspros has Laura now pinned underneath him, her legs parted by his one leg. The couple was dangerously close to having sex by appearance. “To rest or continue?” Aspros questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura looks at the opening of his tunic. His chest, more so his pectorals, has become more defined over the years. She is tempted to touch him yet her hands paused. Something in the back of Laura’s mind held her back. “To see the Pope. Don’t forget today is our last day living in this house. Defteros is coming too,” Laura said. Aspros moves off the bed and Laura sits up. She kicks her legs off the bed and stands up to stretch her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re not excited,” Aspros says as Defteros enters the room. The younger twin had been occupied cleaning the rooms. He knew they would leave their old home. There was no mistaking it. Today is the day. “Are you ready?” Defteros asks. Laura glances around the room. Today would be the last day her existence as a goddess was kept a secret. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hours pass into mid-afternoon, Laura stands next to the Pope. She stands at the center of the training grounds. The young woman wears an off-white sleeveless dress. Every potential saint attends this gathering. Defteros remains hidden in the Gemini Temple. Only Saints of Athena are to properly meet Hestia. In truth, Defteros had wished to witness this moment. To see Laura as a goddess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura takes a soft breath and closes her eyes. She raises one hand in the air and a flash of light appears. A number of cosmos swarms the whole area. A human-size torch appears in Laura’s hand. All the flames ignited in the torches that surround the area. Each fire burns bright. “My dear mortals, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Hestia. The Goddess of home and hearth. Naturally, I would not take place on earth; although, this is my home. I am told about the Holy War. While I have chosen to remain neutral in the past, this time I cannot ignore it. I will do my best to support you all. Please understand, my host is an inexperienced maiden. A battle between the gods is serious. I intend to provide knowledge and wisdom.” Laura speaks, her voice not her own. She opens her eyes. Her irises glimmering a hazel color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goddess possesses her body. Her behavior and attitude differ from her host. “This one is a hidden gem. I wonder how long Aspros has kept her to himself,” Manigoldo comments. “She’s been around for a few years.  Why didn’t any of us notice this?” Dégel questions. “This goddess is gentle compared to Demeter and Athena. This one is left to stay on earth. And yet, her host is willing to be involved in this war.” Shion said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My goodness, your speech went well Lady Hestia. Should we take you to meet the other goddesses?” Sage spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura turns her eyes to the Pope. His smile is not wavering. “I can sense Demeter’s presence yet she’s not awake. Hera, Aphrodite, and Athena are present.” Hestia said. “Lady Demeter resides in the Pisces Temple. She currently plants demon roses surrounding the building.” Pope Sage explains. Laura folds her arms in front of her chest. Her torch burns steadily as it stands on its own as it is taller than her by height. “The woman is attached.” Hestia thought as she turned her attention to Albafica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, a new goddess!” A young gold saint speaks as he jumps in front of Laura. His bright eyes and smile catch Laura off guard. The boy happily circles her. Laura isn’t used to anyone being excited to see her. She could tell he is younger than her. “You’re pretty up close,” the boy compliments Laura. Laura blinks in confusion. “Regulus, stand down. Your words may sound offensive to the woman,” Sisyphus said. Regulus slumps his shoulders in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laura waves a hand as she takes control of her body. “Thank you. You’re the third person to have said such a thing.” Laura says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regulus lifts his head up and sees the sincerity in Laura’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Really?” Regulus asks. “Yes. Only two people have ever given me a compliment. I can say I’m flattered. Please tell me your guardian star.” Laura said. To receive this attention from an outsider is unusual. Regulus smiles and holds one hand out, “Leo.” Laura slowly takes a hold of his hand. She feels his cosmos and warmth. The feeling she knew from the twins. Regulus feels the heat build-up in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best. I want to be useful to you all…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words hit everyone. Aspros knew the truth behind it. El Cid sternly walks down the steps. He is clad in his Capricorn gold cloth and he walks over to Laura. His silent stare locks with hers and El Cid take one knee to lower himself before her. “Lady Hestia, allow me to be of some use to you when you face an enemy.” El Cid said. His head hung low and his eyes set on the ground. Laura could sense the difference between this man and the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El Cid’s serious expression didn’t intimidate her. A number of potential saints and civilians are afraid of this man. Aspros had told Laura stories about his experiences interacting with the other saints. Aspros watches El Cid carefully. He is concerned about his girlfriend’s reaction. “Please stand,” Laura said. El Cid stands up. He is taller than her. “I would be honored to accept your assistance. I know Hestia isn’t a fighter, but I don’t wish to be a burden.” She said. “You can possess strength when necessary,” El Cid spoke. “I’ll do what I can.” Laura nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As each saint properly introduces themself, Laura learns of their background and abilities. She was able to meet the other goddesses. Haruna happily accepts Laura by welcoming her with a bottle of wine. Sabine is with Sasha, teaching the young girl how to read. She had spent most of her hours with Aspros being her guide. Laura approaches the Gemini Temple. She looks at the pillars.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome to your new home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must face dangers greater than you can imagine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not fret. You have those boys to protect you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Hestia’s voice caused Laura to pause in her footsteps. She stares at the pillars for a moment before she continues to head into the temple. Aspros watches her from behind. “Laura, is Hestia talking to you?” Aspros asks. Laura doesn’t respond and continues to walk. All she could hear was Hestia's voice until Aspros grabbed her by the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls her into his arms. Aspros hears her gasp for air as her back hits his chest. Laura can feel the cool gold armor Aspros wears. “Laura, please answer me.” He says. Laura slowly nods. Her thoughts shut Hestia away. “I know you are all here for me. However, I must do my part as well. Everyone must be depending on me. I never had anyone rely on me...You and Defteros.” Laura said softly. Aspros cups Laura’s chin in the palm of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns her face to meet his. His grip slightly tightens on her face. “You will do fine. Now get some rest. I’m not only here because you are Hestia’s host. I am here with you because I love you,” Aspros said, his voice low for to be considered a whisper. Laura looks at him, “Are you sure?” Aspros nods before he places a kiss upon her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly deepens the kiss as his hair slowly turns gray. Laura gaps as she sees his chance. The smile turns to a wicked grin. The man’s blue irises are now crimson. “I desire you and you only. No one else shall have you.” Aspros said. Laura slowly places her hands on his face. She is able to tell this man is not the same as years ago. This persona is new to her. “You can have me, but as yourself. Not this.” She said in a serious tone. Aspros gently strokes her cheek with his fingers. He could feel Laura slightly stiffen by his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you love me though? I am a part of him. The same one who sent the bastard of a slave owner away. I could have easily killed him. Although, using a basic skill to manipulate is more entertaining.” Aspros explains as his voice has a sinister echo. Hestia’s cosmos sparks from Laura’s body, a sudden shock to the gold saint. Aspros releases her and Laura stumbles forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aspros, please come back. I don’t like this side of you.” Laura said as she turned around to face the man before her. Aspros continues to get close. He stands in arms reach. “You didn’t answer the question,” Aspros said. Laura takes a step back. She stares at him, His wicked grin, the gray hair, and crimson irises made Laura hesitate to answer. She doesn’t know if she should verbally respond to him. In the back of her mind, Hestia gave Laura hints of some malevolent spirit lingering. Now she knew the truth. “Can I trust you?” Laura questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aspros carefully takes a couple of steps forward. He is close enough to not invade Laura’s personal space. “I cannot deny my affections for you. You don’t fear me. I do not intend to harm you.” Aspros spoke. He holds a hand out. Laura places her hand in his. She can feel a familiar cosmos. “Aspros?” She says and the young man returns to normal. Not a vocal response and Aspros holds her tight. His body shivers in fear and concern. “I… love you, Aspros.” Laura whispers in his chest, “Both sides of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen to hearing Laura’s confession. He doesn’t let her go and rests his chin on top of her head. “Does Hestia approve of me?” Aspros breathes into her hair. “As long as you don’t commit evil deeds and commit no harm to me then I will think so,” Laura said. Aspros takes her hand in his. He observes how thin her fingers are. “You were so cold. Everything felt cold. You never wake up,” Aspros says. His attention focuses on the small hand he holds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worry too much. I would wake up eventually.” Laura says knowing how protective Aspros is. She intertwines her fingers with his. Not wanting Aspros to be depressed or concerned, Laura takes his hand and places it on her chest. His hand feels warm and yet Aspros could her heartbeat. “I’ll be fine. I promise,” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defteros watches the couple from the darkness. He doesn’t intend to let Laura be alone in the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wanted to post this chapter as an early Valentine's day gift.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Demon (Gemini III)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kanon Island...Defteros. I’m going to find you. I was told the truth, but I won’t leave you alone.” Laura spoke to herself as she walks through the bare terrain. Pope Sage and Asmita had told Laura of the prior incident. She had been placed in deep sleep the night Aspros died. All she could remember was having a brief conversation with Aspros before she lost consciousness. When Sage and Asmita explained what happened to the twins, Laura insisted on finding Defteros. She needed to see him, both of them. Her heart shattered learning what Aspros had done. However, she still cared for Defteros as her love never wavered.</p><p>Laura looks up at the sky. A volcano can be seen in the center of the island. The clouds are grey and the sun displays itself. The landscape of the island is hot and barren. Pope Sage told Laura that Defteros came to this island alone. He brought Aspros’s corpse as well. Laura understands why the man would travel to this place to train. The ground is not easy to withstand, the soil easily grew hot. Most plant life was eradicated by lava once in a while. There are a small number of trees located. Finding one person on this island was not going to be easy. Especially with Laura lacking physical strength. </p><p>Hestia takes over and she allows her torch to appear. Taking a step on the trail of fire, Hestia guides the flames to carry her to the cosmos which violently erupts the air. “She chooses to follow the twins. Even in death. Both of them love her and I can’t stall her feelings. Aspros introduced her to love while Defteros provided comfort. I cannot take that away from her.” Hestia says as she moves quickly. Even though she resides in Laura’s body, Hestia chose not to take complete control. The goddess enjoyed observing human interaction. She would often observe the relationships Laura made with others.</p><p>Seeing the random burst of cosmos interrupts her thoughts, “This power…” She says softly as a small boulder rolls down her way. Hestia moves one hand free and causes the boulder to crumble into smaller pieces. As she gets closer, Hestia can see a human figure standing still. “Defteros. You are here.” She said as the man is identified correctly. He doesn’t answer her.</p><p>His long blue hair blew against the warm breeze. The man stiffens at the sound of Hestia’s voice. It had been a couple of weeks since he had left Laura in the Gemini Temple. No one knew what happened to her until Asmita found her body. He hadn’t intended Laura to follow him. Defteros wanted Laura to stay in Sanctuary. He couldn’t endanger her any further.</p><p>“Say something.” Hestia orders. Defteros does not respond. The man has fresh cuts, scrapes, and bruises displayed on his skin. Defteros does not have a shirt on. His muscular body is something Laura is not used to seeing. Hestia continues to possess the woman. “You should go back. This island is not safe for you.” Defteros spoke. His eyes display a hint of displeasure. “Someone should have told me what happened. Leaving Laura alone is a mistake. And your condition worries her,” Hestia said as the flames beneath her feet vanish. The torch fades away in a burst of light. “Doing so kept you away from my brother’s evil. Now go home. I’ll return at some point.” Defteros turns away as he didn’t want to deal with the goddess.</p><p>As he walks away in silence, a pair of arms wrap around his stomach. Defteros snarls in irritation as he needs to continue his training. Laura presses her face into his back. She hides her tears silently. Defteros sees her hands tremble and notices the light cuts on her fingertips. The scent of blood throws him off. He hadn’t expected Laura to travel far out to see him.</p><p>Defteros pries Laura’s hands off his flesh. He couldn’t force Laura to sleep. Hestia’s cosmos protected her body and mind. He turns around to see Laura crying. Her expression empty. Just like the morning, he found her. Her head is low to hide her face. Defteros takes a hold of Laura and pulls her into his arms.</p><p>He forces her into a rough kiss. Laura does not know how to properly respond as he slips his tongue past her lips. After a couple of moments, Defteros lets Laura go to breathe. She continues to silently sob and he cups her chin in his hand.</p><p>He wipes away the salt tasting tears with his thumb. Laura’s heart beats fast as Defteros has a grip on her. “Shadow. Second. Puppet. I...He called me such things. Everyone has. My existence didn’t matter, but you and my brother…” Defteros said, his anger resonating. It was not directed at her. He notices the look in her eyes, the desperation displayed. The sadness she holds. Laura lost someone who loved her and now she is forced to be separated from another. “You never saw me like that. You always wished to stay by my side. But I never told you how I felt,” He said. Laura’s eyes widen at this confession.</p><p>She feels the tears well up more as Defteros kisses her again. Laura doesn’t push him away. She hadn’t thought about Defteros verbally expressing his emotions. His hands rest upon her cheeks. “I love you, can you handle it?” Defteros said as he lets Laura breathe again. Laura blinks and moves her hands to lay flat against his chest. She pays attention to his muscles and tone.</p><p>Laura gently wipes the dirt off his chest. “I handled living with you and Aspros. I think I can handle you alone,” Laura said. She feels a rumble in his chest and pushes away to observe him better. HIs messy hair and his body needed to be tended to. It may have been a few weeks yet it is too long for her to be separated from him. “You’re getting a bath and fed. I’ll tend to your wounds. And maybe I will tend to your needs.” Laura said as Defteros releases her. </p><p>She summons her torch and the flames appear beneath her feet once more. “Here. I don’t want you to strain your energy.” Laura said and holds out her free hand. Defteros takes it flames appear beneath his feet. The flames caress his bare skin. The temperature is comfortable. Defteros has never really seen Hestia’s power just her cosmos. Whether she posses Laura’s body or burst her cosmos to prove a point. The day Laura got exposed as Hestia protected her from protecting Defteros. Laura guides Defteros back to the boat she used to travel to the island.</p><p>The ride is light and fast. Defteros doesn’t say a word. His mind was focused on Laura’s touch. The two have never been intimate and the kiss is a first. Tasting her was a need the demon craves. He knew Laura’s body remained pure. Not that the idea of defiling his lover was a preference. Defteros had always stayed close to her. Laura finds the boat resting on the shore. Defteros sees the supplies lying in the boat. He steps out of the flames and releases Laura’s hand.</p><p>The man walks over to the boat and he pulls the boat further onto the shore. Defteros pulls the boat a decent distance away from the water. He sees a large crate then grabs it. “Is this it?” Defteros asks. Laura nods and Defteros carries the box in one hand. He takes Laura’s free hand and directs her to where his temporary home is located.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>The house is small. Only four rooms in total. The one-floor house is made of stone and clay. There is a bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom. The crate was set into the bedroom. Defteros and Laura set every item in an order. Laura takes a basket and fills it with soaps, rags, and medicine. She heads into the bathroom and places the items on the sink. Laura then heads over to the tub and turns the faucet to fill it up with warm water. </p><p>The rectangular tub is low and large enough to fit two adults. The bathroom overall is large but it has what is needed. Laura made sure the water is warm enough by her touch. Defteros hearts the water stop running and he removes his pants and undergarments. He places his clothes in a pile on the floor and heads to the bathroom. Laura moves the basket over to her side. Without paying attention to her surroundings, Laura turns around to see Defteros standing before her. She stares at his face then her eyes travel to what is a-</p><p>“What the hell!? D-Defteros, get in the bath! I mean, move your...Get in the water please!” Defteros blinks, unsure as to why Laura is panicking. The two are adults yet had never seen each other completely in the nude. Although, Laura saw the man’s genitals and it was too close for comfort. Laura quickly turns her head away and she points directly to the tub. Defteros notices the heat rising to her face. He walks around to her to step into the tub. </p><p>He lowers himself into the warm water. His back faces her. Laura carefully moves Defteros’s long hair over his shoulders. She notices the marks on his back. The dried blood meant that he had been training. Defteros was strong, but his body taking damage concerns her. Laura traces her fingers over the scars and gathers water in the palm of her hands. </p><p>The blood liquefies and slides into the water. Laura remains quiet as she grabs a washrag and some soap. She rubs the bar of soap against the wet rag before the woman scrubs his back. Defteros hisses in pain as the soap hits his old wound. His body doesn’t flinch and Laura places her fingertips against the wound. A gentle heat presses against the closed wound. Defteros relaxes his posture as Laura continues to apply gentle heat. “You’re a healer,” He mutters as Laura moves the rag in slow strokes. </p><p>“Not really. You tend to get reckless without me around. Just rest for tonight.” Laura said. Defteros leans his back closer for Laura to reach him. She made sure to reach his back completely. Her hands press and rub against his skin. Laura tends to his wounds. No words are exchanged. Without giving Defteros a warning, Laura pours a bucket of water over his head. He couldn't even turn around as Laura held his head in place. She had just poured some liquid into his hair. Her fingers work their way through his long locks, getting rid of excess dirt. “You and your brother always had long hair,” She grunts as she steadily massages his scalp. </p><p>Defteros hums in reply. He leans his head back to stare at the ceiling. The shade of tan is blank to him while Laura keeps herself occupied. “You’re content,” Laura says as she feels Defteros rest his head against her fingers. “If Aspros was still alive, who would you choose?” Defteros asks. Laura pauses in her movements. She was caught off guard to be asked such a question. “I love you both. I wish I realized your emotions sooner. I don’t want to leave either of you,” Laura honestly answers. </p><p>Defteros turns around to face her. His body now lies in the water, creating large ripples. The water splashes against the stone. Some of it lands on Laura’s shirt, damping the fabric. Laura growls in annoyance and reaches for her bucket. She gathers enough water and pours it over his head again. Defteros grabs Laura’s wrist causing her to drop the bucket. He tugs her close. Laura almost slips and Defteros catches her. He forces Laura into a deep kiss. One kiss leads to light feather kisses and nips on the skin. Defteros licks Laura’s collarbone, his urges and desires met a carnal side. His hands gripped the back of her shirt. Fingers are ready to tear the thin fabric.</p><p>“Remove this. Everything. Okay?”</p><p>“W-What? No, you still need to wash-”</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>Defteros’s look is deadly. “Deft…” Laura pulls away and stands up. She quietly removes her clothes in front of him. Doing this felt embarrassing as Laura doesn’t do this in front of Aspros. She removes her tunic, her undergarments, pants, and sandals. Defteros has his eyes on the woman. If Laura is not going to strip, then he would help her strip. She could take it slow or fast, but to his impatience, it would be Defteros in control. Laura’s hands cover her most exposed areas.</p><p>Defteros sits back. He properly positions himself, legs spread apart and his knees exposed above the water. He waits for Laura to move. Her long hair rests against her back. Her arm covers her breasts and her brown skin glistens under the steam. This man wanted to show Laura what he needed. The nights in bed. Whenever Aspros left, Defteros kept her company. The love he has for her was unspoken in the past.</p><p>“Are you going to stand there or will you need help?” Defteros questions. He takes in this delicate sight. In truth, he never expected to see this moment. Laura bends down to gather her clothes. She places them in the straw basket. Laura was finally his. </p><p>The woman steps into the tub. She dips her body into the water. Laura sits down in front of him. Defteros pulls her close, her back hits his chest. The water splashes as Laura is properly set before him. His hands rest on her thigh and stomach. “Defteros, I still need to tend to your-” Laura said and Defteros moves one hand closer to her inner thigh. Dangerously close. “It’ll happen. For now, give me this…” he says in her ear. </p><p>Laura's face heats up more and she closes her legs. “Give you what exactly?” Laura said. Such a question leads to her being forced into another kiss. This distracts her as one finger is pressed against her slit, teasing for entry. Laura gasps as her neck is bitten and Defteros slips a finger inside. “This. Your body. Your attention. Your affection. Everything,” He breathes into her skin.</p><p>His finger pinches and rubs circular strokes against her sensitive nub. Laura bites her hand as she holds back a moan. The man penetrates her with his fingers to test her reactions. Laura almost gave in until she composed herself. Immediately, Laura removes his hands and turns around. Her breasts press against his chest. </p><p>The woman runs her fingers through his soaked hair. “I...don’t know what to say, but I’ll give you everything. I wish to be yours, Defteros.” Laura said as Defteros rests his hands on her sides. Laura rests her forehead against his. Defteros wraps her legs around his waist. </p><p>Something inside sparked. Laura’s irises began to glow. A hue of lavender. “Do you wish to take her? A woman’s maidenhood is sacred. I don’t tend to interrupt your moment, but can I trust you?” Hestia spoke. “Her body...I don’t wish to harm her. You chose to be untouched and Zeus protected you. If we were to do this, what will happen?” Defteros says. “Laura will be connected with you. The gods will know she’s claimed by man. Despite your brother being her first lover, you can mark her.” Hestia explains. She takes a hold of his hand and places it against her chest. “I couldn’t protect her from the demon inside Aspros, but I’m willing to protect you both.” She apologizes. Defteros can see Laura ready to cry once more.</p><p>“I don’t blame you,” Defteros says and kisses Laura on the cheek. The tear falls against his lips. Hestia tries not to giggle as she vanishes. Laura’s irises return to their normal midnight blue hue. “Defteros, please have faith in me. I want to protect you.” Laura says as Defteros kisses her nonstop. Defteros breathes in relief and smiles. He takes in Laura’s vulnerable form. “I’ll accept the answer,’ He guides Laura's hands to touch his member. Quickly her attention falls to her hands gripping something hard. </p><p>Carefully Laura strokes the ripen flesh. The bulge is wide enough for Laura to use both hands to hold him. “Laura, continue,” Defteros said. Laura glances at his face for a moment as she continues to stroke the firm piece of flesh. As her thumb brushes against the slit, Laura hears a moan. Another brush causes Laura to hear another moan. Defteros grabs Laura’s hair and hisses to the tip of her thumb. He forces her to look at him. “Do you want this?” He questions.</p><p>Laura doesn’t say a word and she puts pressure against the shaft of his member. She is tempting him despite being a virgin. This innocent tease will be the death of him. The woman never sexually teased him. Not when they slept together nor when they were alone. </p><p>“Tell me,” Defteros demands an answer. He pinches and twists his nipple using one hand. Laura bites her lip to hold back any verbal response. His fingers slowly tug and twists the taut nub. Laura continues to give him silent treatment. “Heh, stubborn woman. I’ll make you tell me…” Defteros lifts Laura up and he bites on her free breast. His tongue flicks and swirls around the soft nipple before he sucks it. His teeth clenched to leave sore marks. He nudges Laura’s body to lean closer. Her behind rests on his legs. </p><p>Defteros takes his time tasting what is now only his. He hears Laura moan and gasp. Her hands struggle to keep a steady motion. Just teasing Laura’s perky breasts is a simple task. Laura holds onto him, nothing to help her escape his touch. “Say it.” Defteros orders as his teeth clench down on her nipple. Laura cries out and nods, “Yes...I am sure. I do want this!” With a final answer, Defteros smirks in approval. The look he has on his face makes Laura fall silent. “Good girl,” He says before letting the tub drain some of the water. The water level lowers to only cover their feet. “I’ll take care of this.” Defteros lays Laura on her back. He lifts the back of her thighs and rests them against his chest. Laura’s legs hang over his shoulders and her back gently presses against the floor of the tub. Laura’s dark red locks soak in the warm soap-filled water.</p><p>“I…” Laura tries to speak as Defteros dips a finger inside her body. One finger slowly pushes deep leaving Laura squirming in desperation. His long digit caressed her sensitive parts. “Ah, not…” Laura cries as she tries to watch Defteros touch her. “Not? Not what? Tell me who owns you,” Defteros demands calmly as he curls his finger. He enjoys toying with her. Another finger enters her and Laura bites her hand. Defteros raises an eyebrow curious about what would make his woman confess. “No words...Hn,” He says, figuring out what to do at the moment. Defteros observes Laura’s current state. Her body is more sensitive and vulnerable. Her lips swollen, skin flushed and covered in love bites and marks, her lower lips dripping wet and tightening on his fingers. This opportunity cannot pass by.</p><p>Defteros pumps his fingers for a couple of minutes then removes them. He rubs his soaked fingers together before he licks them clean. Tasting something unfamiliar and sweet, Defteros dips his tongue inside. Laura does her best not to scream. Her moans and cries were becoming less muffled. “Defteros,” Laura tries to speak as Defteros continues to taste her. His tongue curls tasting slick juices Laura builds in response. Her thighs shivered and her breasts throbbed in pleasure. “Again…” Defteros growls.</p><p>“Defteros!” Laura almost shouts as her hips arched, she surprisingly enjoys this experience. Defteros smirks as he continues to taste her. His hand tightens on her buttocks until she comes. He slowly draws away, his lips and cheek covered in nectar that only Laura can produce. Defteros licks the juices off his lips and cheek. ‘That’s what I want to hear. Your voice. Your body responds well…” He moves her legs off his shoulders. Laura struggles to breathe steadily. “Please, the water will get cold,” Laura whispers as Defteros scoops her up. “Do you want to continue? Answer correctly.” He says as Laura clings to him, her legs dangling. She hides her face against his chest. Her bangs stuck to her forehead. “I want it.” She whispers. </p><p>Defteros steps out of the tub and carries Laura to the kitchen. He sets her on the table. “You’ll be craving this too.” Defteros stands in between her legs. He then has Laura pinned down. HIs member aligned with her opening. He teases by brushing the tip of his member against her slit. Just a teasing thrust, rubbing his girth against her pulsing lower lips tempted to continue. Both bodies are soaked in soapy suds and water. Laura appears pitiful as she believes every word Defteros said.</p><p>“Please,” She begs and Laura is silenced with a kiss. Nothing stops them as Defteros pushes inside. Laura feels the penetration tear her body as a sudden pain hits her. She couldn’t hide her slight discomfort. Defteros finally has his member completely sheathed. He kisses Laura’s cheeks then her neck to soothe her. “Breathe,” He murmurs, not moving until he knows his lover is okay. “I-It hurts...Sorry,” Laura says embarrassed. Defteros gives her a moment to adjust. He holds himself back as Laura is fragile. “No, you’re doing fine. You’re tight. Can you move?” Defteros said. Laura calms herself and Defteros pushes himself deeper. “I love you Defteros,” Laura says as she has Defteros push himself to the hilt. “I love you too. Now don’t resist me,” He kisses Laura in sync as he pushes in deep.</p><p>Laura whimpers in slight pain as Defteros continues to give his lover his satisfaction. The man releases her wrists and moves his hands to her hips. He enjoys the tight grip she has as he pulls back and feels her walls cling. Laura wraps her arms around his neck and holds onto him. She doesn’t have a problem letting Defteros take control. “Please, don’t ever leave me alone again.” Laura pleas as Defteros continues to push her forward. The weight of the table rocks as Defteros doesn’t relent. He lowers his face against Laura’s neck, his tongue laps against her skin before he bites down. His hands tightly grip her hips as his member is being soaked by the sweet juices. </p><p>Defteros admires what lays before him. “I’ll own every bit of you,” he promises. Laura weakly nods and she reaches her arms out to hold him. Two orgasms and Defteros was still energetic. He carefully lifts her off the table. Laura is carried to the bedroom. The room is bare as Defteros hadn’t brought much to support himself. Laura is set on the bed. She lays on her back and Defteros props himself on his knees. He gently places Laura’s legs over his shoulders once more. Without giving her a warning, Defteros shoves himself deep inside.</p><p>Laura almost screams and Defteros makes sure to hit her spot. He carefully angles his member to slide in and out easily. His body connects with hers. Sweat, saliva, and bodily fluids stained the bed. Laura's cries and moans are muffled by Defteros devouring her. Nothing could interrupt this moment. Even though this is the third round for Lura, Defteros was ready to give her everything. He sits up and stares down at her. “Do you want it?” He questions. Laura slowly moves and sits up to rest her lips against his. “Yes…” she murmurs. </p><p>Defteros smirks and his body tenses. A sudden wave hits him and he lets out a grunt as a single thrust causes him to release. It takes a few minutes for Defteros to drain himself. He slowly pulls out and his seed leaks onto the bed. Laura pulls him in her arms allowing Defteros to collapse on top of her. “You’re tired. Next time I’ll let you rest in between,” Defteros says. His cheek resting upon Laura’s breasts. “Next time? Do you know you came here for training?” Laura says as she runs her fingers through his hair. Her hands stroke his back. “I tend to have you during the free time…” He mutters, feeling exhausted. Laura’s eyes grow wide and she looks at him in disbelief. “I didn’t come here for that! I-I need to rest!” </p><p>Defteros closes his eyes, he sighs into her skin. A slow lap of his tongue tastes her flesh. “You’re here for me. I won’t let anyone take you away.” He said. Laura glances down at him and smiles. She understood what she was getting into. The woman is in love with two men.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Awake (Aries I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Such an inconvenience. Now I know you’re not an illusion. A quarrel between deities, no family. All because you choose to take the world into darkness. First, Poseidon wishes to cleanse it by floods. I am rather annoyed as this has nothing to do with me, but I am a target for your servants.” Demeter says as she appears before Shion and Yuzuhira. The goddess possesses Ceres’s body and has complete control. The divine cosmos flares aggressively throughout the whole castle. Her presence is almost overwhelming for Athena’s saints. Demeter sees Hakurei’s corpse lying in a pool of his own blood. She glances at Shion and Yuzuriha. The two have taken their share of fighting. </p><p>However, Hades possessing Alone’s body did a number. Him being unscathed yet he wields the sword. Demeter can tell her fellow deity is in the mood to kill. Specifically humans. “Demeter, you shouldn’t be here. Please, return to-'' Shion speaks up as he gathers his strength. Demeter doesn’t give him the answer he wants to hear. Her staff crashes through the roof and lands in front of her. Demeter could no longer let her host stay silent. “My dear Aries, please understand that I am not going to follow your orders. As Ceres is resting inside, I am allowed to control her. You shouldn’t worry about me. My brother is rather interested in making this body a tool,” Demeter said. </p><p>She takes a hold of her staff. “This war, at first, did not matter to me. I would rather rest and enjoy the harvest. However, whenever I inhabit a mortal body on earth...my brother wishes to have my daughter as his wife. In this case, the person I possess.” Demeter explains. “Your relationship with Hades is complicated. Yet I beg you, please don’t let Ceres die!” Shion says. Hades smirks, he only guesses a mortal has fallen in love with the deity, The goddess never chose a husband, but she had her fair share of lovers. “You don’t have permission to speak boy,” Hades said. “Master Shion…” Yuzuhira said. Shion carefully walks over to Demeter. Even though, physically he sees Ceres. Demeter turns around to face him. </p><p>“I can tell that you love her.”</p><p>“Ah, I, Lady Demeter…” Shion doesn’t know how to respond. He chose not to admit his feelings because Albafica was in love with her and they are in a war. “Oh? First a specter and now a gold saint? You are pretty popular.” Hades says. “A confession…” Demeter takes a couple of steps to stand in front of Shion. She places her free hand on his cheek. She stood a few inches shorter than him. Shion looks at her. He displays concern. Demeter wipes the trail of blood away from his bottom lip and chin. “I know why you stuck around. I’m flattered.” She says before she places a chaste kiss upon his lips. The Aries saint stood in shock, his eyes wide.</p><p>Demeter turns around and steps over to Hades. His eyes narrowed, filled with irritation. Demeter can tell that he is jealous. Despite having a calm presence, Hades wished to kill Shion. This was the first for Demeter to spark a flame. “Ceres has genuine feelings for you. If you survive this war then you can have her. All of her,” Demeter said knowing she’ll hit another one of Hades’s nerves.  The goddess knew what she was doing. “Yuzuriha, please make sure you two escape safely. My actions will destroy this building. I tend to ignore the value of human life when I’m going to have some entertainment.” Demeter says as her armors appear to cover her body. </p><p>The woman wears gold armor except for the headpiece. “My dear sister, giving affection to a mortal. No, you wish to save him.” Hades said as he raised his hand and the black cosmos flew towards Shion and Yuzuriha. Ceres moves in the way and blocks the cosmos using her staff. She creates a barrier and the black cosmos shatters against the lavender light. Demeter narrows her eyes. “No touching. That mortal is not yours to trample.” She says seriously. Her weapon is aimed at the god. Hades scoffs as he has his attention on Shion. “I can wait to do so.” Hades answers as light appear above them. Demeter and Hades both look up to see what is happening. Libra Dohko and Pegasus Tenma appear before them. </p><p>“Pegasus...Tenma.” Demeter said as Ceres took control for a second.</p><p>She notices the promise bracelet Tenma has as her hands reach out to catch the boy. Dropping her staff, Demeter catches both of them with ease. She places them gently on the floor. Tenma and Dohko open their eyes. The first person Tenma sees is Demeter, technically Ceres. The young woman is completely different from him. “Lady Ceres! No, Lady Demeter. It was your cosmos I felt,” Tenma says as he sits up. Dohko opens his eyes as he carefully stands up. The presence of Demeter’s divine cosmos temporarily protects him from Hades’ influence. He notices her armor and grins. “The mighty goddess is here. And for sneaking away, Shion gave me a lecture on complaints. Next time, just stay put or your boyfriend will worry.” Dohko teases. Demeter shakes her head and sighs. “Embarrass your friend I see. No wonder this child has an attitude…” Demeter says as Tenma faces Hades. He sees his childhood friend Alone. Just when Tenma takes a moment to stand, Demeter places her hand on his shoulder. She gives him a solemn expression. “That friend of yours...His soul isn’t there. The process is currently moving forward.” Demeter said. Tenma opens his mouth to speak but Demeter’s eyes catch his attention. He takes a deep breath, he is not sure how to feel or respond. </p><p>“Is Ceres gone?”</p><p>Everyone turns their attention to Demeter. Even Hades does not speak. </p><p>“Do you wish for her to come back?”</p><p>The question leaves Athena’s saints in fear. “Albafica’s death started to take a toll. She felt useless as Albafica fell into her arms, lifeless. That is why I took over. As a promise to Shion, I will hand her over if he survives.” Demeter explains. “Heh, don’t make promises you cannot keep. You will submit to me,” Hades says as the black cosmos flies towards her. The cosmos slams against Demeter’s barrier. “Alone stop it! This isn’t like you!” Tenma yells. Hades holds back an amused laugh. </p><p>He holds one hand out. The god has a grin, one that catches Demeter’s attention. “The boy you care for is gone. For my soul to return, I need his body.” Hades says as he watches Tenma give him a reaction of fear and anger. “No! You’re lying!” Tenma refuses to believe it. Dohko only watches Tenma charge towards the god. Demeter does not interfere as she understood how the boy felt. Personally, Demeter chose to deal with her brother alone. This site was pitiful. “I guess I shall take my leave then,” Demeter said as she casually walked over to Hakurei’s corpse. She frowns seeing him and kneels to pick up the box containing Hypnos.</p><p>She stands up and takes the box in her possession. “These boys sacrificed themselves to seal the gods. All for an act of selfish revenge. I’ll make sure he sleeps for a long time,” Demeter says as she places the box in the air. Hades notices what Demeter is doing and before he could stop her, the box vanishes. “Oh, my mistake. I shouldn’t meddle in your affairs.” She teases and starts to walk away. Leaving everyone behind is uneventful as Demeter’s cosmos begins to strike everything surrounding her, specter, and the building itself. Each specter who tries to attack the goddess is greeted with a rose piercing their heart. “This is for his memory. Ceres wanted revenge.” Demeter said as she admires the cosmos illuminating rose turns from white to red in bloom.</p><p>As Demeter exits the castle, she is greeted by Dégel. The Aquarius saint is accompanied by Kardia who is blatantly impatient. “Well look who decides to sneak around and have her fill? And wearing damn armor too, so why can’t we go inside?” Kardia said as he approached Demeter. Dégel shakes his head hoping the goddess does not take offense. “If you are asking Ceres then she cannot answer. As Demeter, the pope guided me here and we had easy access. However, now that Hades is here there is no point going in. You two being this close is dangerous. Mortals are easily weakened,” Demeter explains. </p><p>“I thought it was you,” Dégel said. Demeter turns to him. She looks at him carefully trying to go through Ceres’s memories. “Dégel, you caught her at the event. After the woman interrupts my slumber. You are one of the few to witness a bit of my strength. Ceres is correct, you do look pretty handsome. No wonder she was distracted.” Demeter compliments Dégel. The young man tries not to laugh as he knew Ceres would be pissed hearing about this. “Lady Demeter, I’m glad you are safe. Although, do you know the current status of the situation?” He speaks formally. Demeter glances back at the castle. “Hades, my brother, is awake. Not in his own body, but he is here. I do not recommend facing him now. He’s dealing with the pegasus boy. I will give it a ten-minute escape.” Demeter said as she carefully aims her staff at the barrier. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Kardia asks. “Pissing my brother off,” Demeter answers as she sends a blast of light into the building causing it to rumble. The ground begins to vibrate. Kardia and Dégel almost lose their balance as the castle begins to collapse. THey watch in shock as Demeter walks away. This amount of destruction isn’t even considered child’s play. All Demeter was focused on watching her brother lost in the war. “I met my new best friend,” Kardia says with a smirk. Dégel shakes his head as he watches Kardia follow the goddess.</p><hr/><p><br/>“Ceres is cursed to be my host. If it was not me then Persephone would sleep within her. A pure soul; however, the harsh ways of mortals challenge her being. For Hades to keep away, I chose to separate myself from the poor girl. With a good amount of my cosmos, Ceres is given my blessing. She can restore life yet put the specters to sleep. An eternal rest. In return for this blessing, I shall take away most of her pain. Please help her, Shion. Ceres only has you and the few who survived…” <br/>Demeter stands in front of a wounded Shion holding an unconscious Ceres. He had just witnessed the goddess separate herself from her host’s body. In the process, Ceres collapsed. The young woman is left with an amount of the goddess’s cosmos. “You had this planned all along. Didn’t you?” Shion questions as he holds Ceres. Demeter smiles and raises her hand. The goddess allows Shion to witness memories of her past and how each gold saint along with the goddesses fall in battle. Sabine stayed by Sisyphus’s side. Haruna sacrificed herself alongside Manigoldo. Laura chose to follow and reunite with both Gemini twins in death. Edel gave up her life to provide more cosmos in assistance for Asmita. Ife used her life to help Dégel and Kardia seal Poseidon.</p><p>The items that transferred the goddesses to their hosts were also destroyed, leaving them to return or be sealed away. Only Ceres is left. Shion was able to witness what no mortal would experience. Memories of Persephone being taken away by Hades and Demeter searching for her daughter. The wrath Demeter cursed on the mortals giving the seasons winter and fall. Knowing that her only daughter was tricked and living in the Underworld infuriated her. Shion blinks as the wave of memories, flashbacks, overwhelm him. He catches his breath to see the goddess weep. The plants sprouted from the blood-soaked soil as faint cosmos appeared. </p><p>The roses leading to the Pope’s chambers begin to sprout as saplings. The saplings take a few centimeters in height. Footsteps can be heard as Shion watches the ground display a tint of green. Shion looks up to see the ones he considered his comrades. The fallen gold saints, the women, and friends appear before him. “She falls asleep. What the hell?” Haruna said as she and Manigoldo glanced at the woman. “Shion, you look tired. Why don’t you give your woman a big fat smooch?” Manigoldo teases. Laura stands in between Aspros and Defteros. Both twins wear the armor they died in. “The moment Ceres wakes up then we’ll be gone completely,” Laura said. <br/>“Don’t ruin the moment!” Ife tears up as Kardia places a hand on her head. “Stop worrying. Ife, Ceres will be fine. Shion is here.” Kardia laughs. Shion stares as his eyes are wide. Everyone is talking as is if the destruction does not phase them. No one appeared wounded or injured. <br/>“You all are…” Shion tries to speak.</p><p>“You are correct. Yet, we are glad to know you and Dohko survived.” Sisyphus said. Sabine smiles. She turns her attention to Albafica, who slowly steps closer to seeing Ceres. Edel and Asmita watch the former Pisces saint kneel in front of Ceres. He notices her battered body and places his hand on her cheek. His thumb brushes against her lips. Albafica had only kissed Ceres twice. One when she came back with Dégel and before he died. <br/>“Minos discussed his infatuation with Ceres. If he would have taken her, Minos would have killed her. Or at least own her as a puppet for his perversion.” Albafica explains, “Yes, her power is what attracted him. However, the bastard wished to keep her. No matter the outcome.” Albafica looks at Shion. His eyes are serious. “It’s your turn to keep her safe. Protect Ceres. Not because she is Demeter, but because she’s someone special.” He said as he removes his hand from her cheek. “You truly loved Ceres/ If only…” Shion tries to keep his composure.</p><p>“I can hear them,” Ceres whispers as she slowly opens her eyes. She turns her head to see Albafica. “Until we meet again, Alba. And at least, smile for me. You did defeat Minos and saved the village. I still… Love you. Also, I miss everyone. I wished I could have done more.” Ceres said as Albafica silenced her with a kiss. Manigoldo whistles in amusement. El Cid sighs and Aldebaran shakes his head. “You have a complicated personality Cancer.” El Cid said. Aldebaran smiles, “So are you.” “And you guys had to make bets on who Ceres liked,” Regulus blurts out. Edel and Asmita look at the boy. “Such a child,” Asmita says with a shrug of his shoulders. Albafica releases Ceres. “It’s time to go. Until next time, we’ll plant more roses together.” Albafica promises as he stands up. Ceres tries to sit up and Shion assists her. “One day. It will happen,” Ceres agrees. Everyone nods before they fade away. Seeing the smiling expressions vanish made Ceres cry into the gold armor Shion wears. Her sobs are loud as Demeter watches them. Shion lets the young woman cry. </p><p>“Ceres,” Demeter says as she aims her staff at the mortal. The woman lifts her head to look at the goddess. Seeing a woman with long pale brown hair and wearing gold armor. Her dark brown irises were full of life. “I’ll always be by your side. Even when this war ends.” Demeter said her final words.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Lasting (Aries II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She’s been sleeping almost every day. Not wanting to wake up easily. It has only been weeks since Hades met his defeat. Demeter returned to the gods. Yet, only several remnant specters remain.” Shion says as he and Dohko stand outside a bedroom door. Ceres had been recovering from the separation of Demeter. The woman also had to resist Hades trying to influence her. The god of the underworld had tried to reach her heart. “She’s not leaving that room. The memories of everyone still haunts her. Of course, to fix the issue...Drag Ceres out of bed,” Dohko suggests. Shion, now in the pope’s attire, looks at him in horror,” She’s not going to be forced. The woman just needs…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as a man. Enough with the shyness. You love Ceres then stop holding back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, Dohko! I can’t bother Ceres with a trivial matter. ALbafica was the first man she loved. He’s gone and I can’t replace him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, since Ceres is technically on the market…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop playing the fiddle,” Dohko says as he steps past Shion and places his hand on the doorknob. He turns the doorknob and opens the door to see Ceres laying in bed. She is spread out in a long nightgown. Her legs and arms dangle over the bed. Her hair covers her face and the scars left from the war are displayed on her skin. Tears damp the fabric of the blankets as Ceres struggles to sleep. Dohko couldn’t believe the harsh woman he knew for years dealt with a wound. Although, mentally Ceres is recovering. “She wishes death at times. To end the possibility of Hades tempting her to return.” Shion speaks softly for only Dohko to hear. “She’s cursed,” Dohko said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there was something I could do. Ceres is even tired when she’s awake. She wanders around as if she’s lost.” Shion explains as he carefully walks over to the sleeping woman. “Heh, show her around,” Dohko suggests before he snatches the blanket off the bed. The sudden movement triggers Ceres to immediately wake up. In reaction, Ceres jumps and holds onto Shion. She wraps her arms around his neck, her face pressed against the fabric of his robe. The woman struggles to breathe as Demeter’s remaining cosmos suffocates her. “D-Dohko! You damn jerk! I-” Ceres scolds him to realize the man is alive. Her eyes grow wide and she looks over Shion’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Dohko...I’m not dreaming. You’re alive! I can see you’re okay, but what the hell?! I was sleeping.” Ceres shouts. She hadn’t noticed her arms still wrapped around Shion’s neck. “Well, my buddy wished to take you out on a date. You sleep heavy.” Dohko says with a laugh. Ceres blinks and pulls away to notice Shion scratching the back of his head. His cheeks rarely tinted in a faint pink hue. Ceres releases him and sits down on the bed. She lets out a sigh. “The day Hades was sealed, I’ve been dreaming of everyone. However, I only see Demeter fighting Hades to save me. It’s damn painful. My voice can’t reach her. I just see tears.” Ceres explains. Dohko folds his arms in front of his chest. All the gods are sealed. Including Demeter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on...Who wants to” Ceres questions Dohko. The Libra Saint grins and he pats Shion on the shoulder. “Are you okay with this? I’m sort of a normal woman. Well, with that cosmos Demeter left.” Ceres said as she turns to Shion who took a seat on the bed. While Dohko insisted on Shion being more forward, Shion still held back. Thus slightly annoying him. “Since you are always sweet around her. Tch, Ceres, Shion has feelings for you. However, he’s one to not be so open about his feelings.” Dohko confesses. Shion immediately grabs a pillow and tosses it at his friend. Ceres shakes her head. She hears Dohko laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll do it. It beats the damn teasing. I’ll get changed. Now both of you wait outside.” Ceres said. The men leave the room and Shion closes the door behind him. He and Dohko wait patiently as Ceres changes into different clothes. All the handmaidens left her dresses which in truth, annoys the woman. Not trying to stall, Ceres hurries and strips out of her nightgown. Once she finished changing clothes, Ceres exited the room. “Looking better. Well, I’ll be on my way. I intend to do some traveling and take out whatever is left before I head to China.” Dohko says. Ceres has a solemn expression on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep in touch. Keep Shion company. Without you, he’s lost.” Dohko says. “You know what? Fine. I promise. Just don’t die.” Ceres said and gave Dohko a tight hug. This was out of the blue and Dohko hugs her back. He pats Ceres on the back. After a few moments, Ceres releases Dohko. Dohko smiles at Shion, “You better tell her everything.” “R-Right.” Shion hesitates to agree. He and Ceres watch Dohko leave as he waves goodbye. “Ah, shall we? It’s nice outside and you can be fed,” Shion says. Indeed, Ceres hadn’t eaten much. She wouldn’t leave the room unless forced to. And none of the handmaidens challenged her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres nods and the two head outside. Ceres follows Shion from behind. The new pope is behaving normally but being with Ceres felt different. They were a couple of few survivors, but they live together. He understands the relationship she had with Albafica. Dohko admitted Sihon’s feelings to Ceres and the woman isn’t naive. As the two visit Star Hill, Ceres sees the view of all the houses and the rest of Sanctuary. Athena’s barrier did not exist anymore. The village and outskirts of Sanctuary still had damage caused by the specters. Ceres was willing to sacrifice herself to protect the remaining villagers from Minos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hell general would have had his way if Shion hadn’t interfered. Ceres takes a seat in the small patch of grass. She places her hands on the soil. Slowly saplings begin to sprout from underground. Shion takes a seat next to her. “So what was Dohko talking about?” Ceres asks. She needed an immediate answer. Shion watches th4e plants grow. He knows the subject won’t change until she gets an answer. “You were busy raising the demon roses. ALbafica told me you were afraid to leave the temple. So slowly interacting with you was something. You sound angry, but it was only your mannerisms. You became embarrassed by compliments. Even with Demeter being dormant, you still took the responsibility,” Shion says as he glances at Ceres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres listens to him and she places her hand on his shoulder. “You did so much for me. Even in Albafica’s absence. When I chose to go with your master, I saw the look on your face. I had no choice, Demeter needed to confront her brother. Aside from her being awake and pissed...Hakurei guesses you were going to lecture me at some point,” Ceres said as she reminisced. Shion tries not to remember the smile Demeter as Ceres had on her face before she vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a handful, possessed or not. You had me worried,” Shion sighs and places his hand on top of hers. “This coming from the one who struggles to admit his emotions,” Ceres says with a laugh. Shion doesn’t verbally respond. But he pulls Ceres into his lap. He holds her in a tight embrace. Ceres doesn’t know what to do as Shion hugs her. He doesn’t let her go. He holds onto the woman as if she would truly vanish. Ceres places her hand on Shion’s face. She looks up at him, she notices the young man still holding back his feelings. Ceres knew Shion was afraid. She smiles and places her lips against his. The kiss starts as soft and sweet then suddenly turns into desperation. Shion doesn’t stop as he places gentle kisses on her lips, cheeks, and forehead. “Better?” Ceres asks. Shion falls on his back with Ceres laying on top of him. She gets pulled into another kiss, this time a bit deeper. Shion had made sure no one would interfere with his time with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cere lets Shion slip his tongue past her lips. His hands wander to her lower back, slowly moving south to rest on her bottom. “I never intended to get in between you and Albafica. His death impacted us. We won’t lie. Demeter woke up and was ready to hunt Hades down,” Shion admits as he looks at the sky. “I never expected you both to love me. You and I have a close bond, different from my relationship with Albafica. Although, this…” Ceres sits up to look at Shion. Her hands keep a steady balance on Shion’s body. Shion looked at her, his hands resting on her behind, The two had their privacy in Star Hill. No one knew where they were and the two were okay with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want anyone else to have you. I’m the pope now, but it’s a title. I still love you. No specter will take your soul,” Shion states. Ceres leans in and kisses him. She knows Shion has his duties and she is not going to be the one to let him stray. “Jeez, you admit your feelings, tell me you’re a damn pope, and claim me as your lover,” Ceres says after releasing him. Shion chuckles as he squeezes the tender rump. Ceres has his hands grip her cheeks in a firm manner. Shion evokes a soft moan out of Ceres. “I prefer the title “wife”,” Shion corrects her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres pauses for a moment. “You’re serious?” She looks at him who rarely joked about things. Shion grabs her chin. “You are my wife. Our relationship will be of secrecy outside of Sanctuary. People already refer to you as Lady Demeter,” Shion said. “Let everyone know I am your wife. I won’t hide anymore,” Ceres says. Shion nods and Ceres rests her head against his chest. She closes her eyes and listens to his heartbeat. Shion looks up at the sky once again. He is content with Ceres being in his life. The woman is bound to him as a normal person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Shion had planned to show Ceres around, him holding her and her sleeping were too good to pass up. This is the first time Ceres can sleep without the nightmares. Her breasts felt soft and her skin was warm. While the two had never been intimate, Ceres had no problem being like this with him. Shion had kept his affection in secret until he confessed. His fingers knelt run through her long bangs. He carefully caresses Ceres’s body as he watches her sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles to himself and kisses her forehead. Ceres mumbles and rubs her cheek against him in response. “Shion...if we do this then I’ll get loud.” Hearing that makes Shion curious about what he could do to become more intimate with her. The possibilities were endless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion soon fell asleep and the two remained on Star Hill until sunset. Ceres wakes up first. She notices the sky is dark. The woman realizes she had fallen asleep in his arms. Shion still has a grip on her. “Shion...Pope Ares,” Ceres whispers as she runs her fingers through his long blond hair. Shion softly breathes as he takes a hold of her hand. He presses the palm of her hand against his lips. “If you wish to continue then get something to eat and I’ll meet you once I’m heading to my room,” Shion says softly against her palm. Ceres sighs in defeat knowing Shion’s compromise is the best suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As long as she didn’t deal with worrisome handmaidens then life would be less irritating. Ceres moves off him and stands up. Shion sees the faint expression of disappointment Ceres has. “Come now. You being like this is cute. I just need to set arrangements and take care of who will be appointed as the future saints.” Shion explains as he sits up. He rises on his feet and stands up. “I’ll make sure you are taken care of first.” He said as he held his hand out. Ceres places her hand in his and the two teleports back to the Pope’s Chambers. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ceres was escorted to the kitchen and Shion made his way to the throne room. The chef and servants tried to cater to Ceres but she stopped them. She found some food and began cooking, The chef assists her and Ceres can eat something. Out of what she found in the kitchen, Ceres and the chef prepared fried fish and roasted vegetables. It doesn’t take long for Ceres to happily devour three full plates of food. “I’m glad you’re feeling better Lady Ceres. The pope has been stressed ever since you fainted. This recovery scared him,” one servant explains as Ceres sets a plate for Shion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With everyone catching her up on what Shion has been doing, Ceres learns some tasks Shion must take care of. Being the new pope is hectic and tedious. “It’s going to be a difficult journey for him. Well damn…” Ceres said, “Where is he?” “Ah, Shion is in the office. He had finished talking to a few trainees,” One servant answers. Ceres places the plate of food and silverware on a tray. She turns to the chef and asks him to bring a pot of tea to Shion’s office. Ceres would not be surprised if Shion wished for alone time. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A knock came on the door, Shion has a stack of books and papers on the table. He had been working on writing down the past events in ink. He insisted to keep track of what occurs during the holy war. Shion sits at the table by the window. The moonlight and the flame from the candles provide enough light in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion continues to write with the quill in his hand. A servant opens the door and allows Ceres to enter the room. She glances at the furniture and stacks of books to see Shion writing in silence. “This is new to me. Thank you,” Ceres said as she places the tray on the table. Shion stops writing and looks up at Ceres. The scent of the food caught his attention. Ceres scoffs as the chef places a second tray on the table. The older man smiles before he excuses himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They told me you were going to be busy so here’s some dinner,” Ceres said as the door is shut. She takes a seat on the bed and opens up a scroll. She begins to read as Shion stops writing and begins to eat his dinner. He tastes the food and blinks in surprise. “Did you cook this?” He questions. Ceres doesn’t look at him, but answers, “Yes. I doubt eating the same type of cooking all year is entertaining. I stepped in and did my thing. I always snuck in the kitchen to cook for myself...and Albafica.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion continues to eat while Ceres reads the scroll. Shion notices how Ceres sits on the bed. Her legs are crossed and the dress rides up her knees. The scars on her body create dark patches. Not that he cared. Ceres dealt with torture from Minos, Lune, and Hades. Only with Minos, Ceres hadn’t allowed Demeter to take control. Even though Minos was a specter, he had made attempts to make Ceres his puppet. His threads pierced her skin a few times. The mark Hades left her was the scar across her chest. He had tried to change her heart. “She’s still mortal…” Shion thinks as he pours the hot tea into the cup. A small splash hits his skin, stinging him in the process. Ceres hears the hiss escape from Shion’s mouth and places the scroll on the bed. She moves off the bed and walks over to him. She then gently takes his hand and sees the red mark becoming more visible. “This will heal,” Ceres said as she gently presses her lips against his burn mark. The pain slowly vanishes along with the mark. Shion tries to keep his composure as Ceres places another kiss on his hand. “Ceres, if you continue then it’ll be hard for me to eat,” Shion said as Ceres released his hand. “You are a bad liar. But I’ll leave you to your dinner,” Ceres says and Shion presses his lips against hers. Ceres was about to protest until Shion pulled her into his lap. He deepens the kiss and rests his hands on her hips. “You know I don’t enjoy lying and I wanted to finish some work before meeting you. Although, dinner is a treat. I’m not disappointed.” Shion said as he grabbed his cup of tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres places her hands on the dark blue fabric. “How much work do you have left for the day?” Ceres asks as she plays with the robe. Shion chuckles and drinks his tea. He watches Ceres fiddle with her fingers. Only a couple of moments pass and Shion places the cup on the table. “If I wanted to be selfish, may you stay here with me? Not as a host, but as mine.” Shion says. His hand grips hers. Ceres looks at him dead in the eye. “Marriage? Well, damn, Shion...These confessions are a lot. I accept it. I think I can be a decent wife. My time as Demeter is up anyway,” Ceres replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion smiles and scoops Ceres up to then carry her to the bed. Ceres clings onto him and shakes her head. Shion looks at her confused. “Not in your office. I’m rather vocal and the smell or sounds of sex will catch the staff’s attention,” Ceres said bluntly. Shion tries not to laugh and holds her in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you prefer to take this further?” Shion asks. Ceres flicks the man’s blond bangs lightly and smirks, “My room. No one dares to enter that hall unless I say so. I guess I have intimidated others ever since I came back.” Shion glances back at the warm food. Ceres tries to keep a grip and she pokes his cheek. “Let’s grab the stuff and you teleport us to my room. I don’t need you starving after sex.” She said. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was easier teleporting to Ceres’s bedroom. Specifically inside. Ceres always had a decent-size room. And she was right, no one dared to traverse the hall. Ceres placed the food on the table. Shion steps out onto the balcony. He could see a clear view of all the temples. The Pisces temple had roses trailing before and after. “Your room is pretty nice. I can understand why I would stay with Albafica though.” Shion said. Ceres steps out of her room and walks over to him. She stands next to him and looks out at the scenery. “This place is one of the few places I would call home. I remember first arriving here. Sage triggered me by challenging my godship and I had to prove I was Demeter,” Ceres said as she could see fragments of a barrier surrounding Sanctuary. It was odd as Athena’s barrier was destroyed over time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is...This is my doing? The barrier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must mean Demeter’s cosmos is still inside you,” Shion says as he and Ceres observe the lilac tint of the barrier. Ceres frowns. When Demeter vanished, Ceres was barely conscious. “This barrier prevents any enemy from killing you and it weakens them. A parting gift to you,” Shion adds. “Huh, and one seeks to end my life,” Ceres says as she notices a lonely specter falling from the sky. Shion narrows his eyes and raises a hand directly in front of the violent specter. “Crystal wall,” Shion said as the specter yelps in pain as it tries to reach for Ceres who shakes her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give back Lord Hades!” It screeches. “Fool, I never took him in the first place,” Ceres places her hand upon Shion’s. She glances at him and nods. “You miss him then go back to sleep.” The crystal wall suddenly expands and wraps itself around the specter. Spikes grow out of the wall and instantly pierces the specter’s body. The spikes break through the armor. “Aren’t you rough with this one?” Shion comments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m pretty fair about the treatment,” Ceres said as she watched the specter slowly disintegrate into the bed of demon roses. “I can’t do as much, but I still can fight.” She says as she moves her hand away. Shion watches the specter turn into ash as they land on the petals. “You are ruthless. NO wonder Manigoldo and Kardia comment about your methods,” Shion chuckles. Ceres rolls her eyes. She turns around and heads back into the bedroom. “I, at least, have a better temper compared to them,” Ceres says as the sky suddenly pours rain without a warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion looks at Ceres who is now smirking because he is soaked in the rain. The young man steps into the room. “Clothes off. You’re soaked and you have long hair,” Ceres said. Shion removes his robe and Ceres takes it politely. She folds the large piece of clothing and places it on a chair. Ceres doesn’t realize how long the robe is until she places it neatly to dry. “It’s the uniform,” Shion says as Ceres faces him. His long spiked hair dangles against his skin, the rain didn’t leave him. Ceres notices the muscle tone along with his frame that catches her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the robe, Shion wears pants. Not that Ceres was curious. She knew each saint had to train physically. “You felt a bit of Hades’s power. Sorry about that. I’m sorry for Hakurei’s death. Hell, I never saved anyone.” Ceres said. Shion takes a hold of her shaking hands. He presses gentle kisses against the back of her palms. “You’ve done what you could. The craziness has passed and Hades is sealed.” Shion says as he tries to keep Ceres calm. He cups her chin in the palm of his hand. “No more tears. I will be fine.” He says and places a kiss on her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ceres takes a soft breath and Shion places a kiss on her lips. He doesn’t let Ceres try to speak as his tongue entangles hers. “Shion, the food,” Ceres breathes in between kisses, she eyes the food on the table. Shion moves his hands to the back of her thighs and lifts her off the floor. He carries her to the bed. Ceres is forced to lay on her back and Shion props himself to rest above her. His hands and knees rest against the covers of the bed. “I tend to make this worthwhile, but only if you wish for it,” Shion says as his hands travel to her dress. “I wish for it. Dammit, I do.” Ceres said. Shion chuckles and kisses Ceres deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easy to distract her, Shion lifts the hem of the dress to reveal her thighs and underwear. “Before we continue, I need to know who else touched you,” Shion said. Ceres blinks and looks away for a second. The only one she slept with was Albafica. Although Minos had his marionette strings and hands on her. Hades had his hands on her, but not sexual. Minos left her traumatized. “Albafica is the only one who I slept with. You saw what Minos tried to do and stopped him.” Ceres said. Shion understands how Ceres is towards men now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The abuse Minos had on her made the woman more guarded. “I should have done more…” Shion says as he easily removes her undergarments. Ceres sits up and she removes the rest of her clothes. Shion can see the imprint of Minos’s cosmic marionette left on her skin. From her wrists to her neck including her thighs, Minos had intended to treat Ceres to bondage. Shion carefully takes his time to touch her marks. His fingers brush against the faded marks. “We are only human, but my needs to have you are rather…” Shion says as his hands take hold of her breasts. “It’s dangerous. I should have noticed your feelings sooner.” Ceres said before Shion gently squeezes her soft mounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumbs rolled against her nipples causing her to moan. “I didn’t want to interfere with my friend’s happiness. You are the only one who can handle him. He would never let you go,” Shion said, his attention still on Ceres’s breasts. Discussing his friend’s death and past relationship with this woman had him hesitate for a second. “He relied on you to protect me. His faith never wavered. I had placed my trust in you.” Ceres places her hands on his cheeks. She pulls Shion into a deep kiss. The simple demand causes Shion to be forced to lay on his back. Shion doesn’t put up a struggle and lets Ceres take control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands wander all over his chest and stomach. “I’m still not used to touching intimately…” Ceres says as she leans down and kisses his neck. He gasps as she finds a sensitive spot. The woman’s lips move to his nipple then his stomach leaving butterfly kisses until she reaches his pants. Ceres blinks as she notices the bulge restrained in his pants. Not afraid, Ceres runs her fingers against the fabric. She listens to Shion’s breathing as her hand presses against his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell he is hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want these off. I can see you’re struggling.” She demands and Shion obeys. Ceres gives him space so he can remove his pants. As Shion lowers his waistband and removes his pants, Ceres tries not to stare at the man’s erection. His undergarment doesn’t hide it. “Well, I’m not offended. I’m just not used to, er,” Ceres tries to hold back her blush. Shion removes the last of his clothing and places it on the floor. Ceres swallows hard and she slowly wraps her fingers around his member. The feeling of this man’s erection is something different. Not that Ceres is a very sexual person, but only Albafica and Shion could do this to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Albafica, Ceres was more fragile. However, with Shion, she feels that she had to be more aggressive. “I never expected to attract anyone. All I saw was a vessel who wished to face Hades. But you...you displayed a kindness,” Ceres says as she begins to stroke him. Shion doesn’t respond while Ceres continues to stroke him. Her fingers and palm feel the heat as Shion’s body reacts to her touch. He breathes steadily as Ceres doesn’t let him go. She takes a second to pause before she squeezes his shaft teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shion hisses and shoots a glare at Ceres. Ceres tries not to smirk as she doesn’t release him. Another squeeze triggers Shion to snap back into reality. He feels Ceres’s tongue brush against his tip until she takes him completely in his mouth. “Ceres! Ah, don’t-” Shion struggles to keep himself from ravishing his lover as Ceres licks and sucks him. He watches her head bob up and down. He simply lays in place and places one hand in her hair, guiding Ceres to take him by the mouth. She quietly relaxes her throat and learns the taste of Shion’s skin and warmth. Her hands rest against his inner thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing could stop her and Shion doesn’t protest. He gently pushes her head down to push further. “Ceres, you shouldn’t force this. Damn!” Shion curses as Ceres flicks her tongue against his slit. That simple movement tenses his body and his hand tightens its group in her hair. Ceres smirks as she pulls away with the sound of a wet pop. Her lips wet from saliva and a bit of his release. “You’re more sensitive,” Ceres giggles as she licks her lips clean. Shion pulls her to rest on top of him, he positions his member to align with her entrance. He couldn’t take another moment of Ceres teasing him. “It’s your fault. I desire you enough and I intend to be greedy.” Shion pulls Ceres into a rough kiss as he pushes himself into her tight walls. Ceres almost screams, but Shion has her too distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue entangles hers as his members become encased by her body. Ceres gasps as she feels a slight pain. Shion rubs her back, soothing his lover. He kisses her cheek. Ceres takes soft breaths as Shion helps her rock her hips. His fingers dug into her skin as Shion guided Ceres’s hips to rock against his groin. He knew he’d hit her deep as her wet walls pulled him deeper. Ceres felt her muscles tighten in response to the steady thrusts. Being inside Ceres made him feel full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being his first, the control Shion has is something he wanted. For Ceres to accept and reciprocate his feelings, she lifts her head and sits up. She looks at Shion who continues to rock her hips. “Am I what you wanted?” Ceres questions as she moves her hips on her own. Shion gasps as he grabs her behind, his hands squeezing tight for a second. Ceres moans softly and rocks her hips at a greater pace. “Yes, and more. My mind won’t change that,” Shion says with a smile. “But I think I should take the lead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with a swift movement, he carefully flips Ceres onto her back. Her head hits the covers and yelps in surprise. Ceres’s arms are pinned above her head and Shion makes sure to thrust deep causing the woman to curse, moan, and scream. His long blond hair drapes over his back and frame creating a curtain surrounding Ceres. He thrusts forward hitting the spot that causes Ceres to almost see white. Her cries fill the room as Shion doesn’t hold back. His hand holds her wrists in place, his body keeps Ceres’s legs spread apart, his member completely engulfed in her warmth, nothing would interrupt this passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being physical with Ceres didn’t matter, Shion wished to stay by her side. “S-Shion...I think-” Ceres tries to speak and Shion nods. He kisses her forehead to assure her release. A rough thrust triggers Ceres to violently come. Milking her orgasm, Shion spills inside her. Filling Ceres to the brim. He lays beside her, pulling his member out. Ceres breathes softly and Shion pulls her on top of him. He gently strokes her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not leaving until we both get enough rest,” Ceres says as she lays her head against his chest. Shion glances at her. He listens to Ceres softly breathe. The young pope had no choice or else he would be scolded by his lover. Shion quietly moves his fingers to her drenched folds. Ceres narrows her eyes as she feels Shion’s digits slip inside. Ceres shifts her body and he moves his fingers to arouse her. “If we get enough rest. I don’t want to take a break,” he yawns. Ceres hugs him, knowing her body was exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will do it more as time goes on. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finished the main story. I may add a separate story with random moments between the characters, mostly focused on the villains. However, I do intend to write a second Saint Seiya fanfiction that has more of a plot rather than one-shots in the future. I will focus on finishing other fanfics that need to be continued before I do a lot with the new one. However, thank you for reading. I did have fun writing this fanfiction in the end. And thank you for those who left kudos and comments as well.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sabine</p><p>God/Goddess: Selene<br/>Age: 26<br/>Appearance: Dark green hair and brown eyes (gold when entranced by the moon)<br/>Height: 5'5"<br/>Weight: 138 lbs<br/>Birthday: October 11th<br/>Abilities: Crescent Shot, Waning and Waxing, Eight Phases, Moonlight Terminal, and Prayer<br/>Blood Type: O</p><p>A woman born of aristocratic status, her parents are killed as "ghosts" are searching for the Lunar Disk. An old treasure kept safe within the Esten household over generations. The Lunar Disk is a rarity as it is left by the goddess of the moon herself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>